The Light In The Dark
by Dark Alana
Summary: After leaving Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert becomes a part of the lives of both Bruce Wayne and Gotham's Batman and she is exactly what they need. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Town Sweetheart To World Star

**The Light In The Dark**

**After leaving Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert becomes a part of the lives of both Bruce Wayne and Gotham's Batman and she is exactly what they need.**

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**Okay. I've had this idea for a while now. So since it my daddy's birthday I decided to make this idea a reality. So here is the first chapter and also my sincerest apologies for the long delay on my other stories. It's just been so hectic at school lately, but thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is my new story, **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**ELENA POV**

I guess I should be grateful that Damon and Stefan saved my life, but honestly I wanted nothing more to run a stake through their undead hearts.

Klaus, the oldest and most deadly vampire in the history of time wanted me dead and was willing to do anything and kill anyone to make sure it happened.

Now unlike my self-serving psychotic bitch of a doppelganger, I accepted my fate and was willing to die as long as no one I loved got hurt. But Damon and Stefan just wouldn't accept _my_ decision. They risked everyone that I love and the entire town in order just to keep me safe.

Even when Klaus and the originals practically ripped through the town and slaughtered countless people, they still refused to give in to Klaus.

But eventually Damon and Stefan managed to kill Klaus and the originals, but it almost came at a cost…Jenna.

Before Damon, Stefan, and the others, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rose, Tyler and Caroline managed to defeat Klaus and the originals, he attacked Jenna and after 20 hours of surgery and her heart stopping at least 4 times, she thankfully managed to pull through.

I was so happy Jenna was alive, but of course now Jenna finally knew the truth about vampires and werewolves and she was absolutely furious with us, especially with Ric from keeping this from her for so long, but thankfully she eventually forgave us.

But unlike Jenna I wasn't so forgiving as her. Because no matter how much Damon, Stefan and the others tried to justify their actions, it didn't change the fact that people died and Jenna was almost among them, because of their actions and they couldn't accept the fact that I didn't want to be saved.

A week after almost losing Jenna and refusing to talk to anyone other than Jenna, Alaric and Matt, I decided to leave Mystic Falls.

I wanted to stay for Jenna, but ever since Klaus was killed I felt like all the emotions that I buried since the car accident that took my parents was staring to come back to me ten-fold and my sanity was hanging by a thread.

So after I wrote a letter to Jenna and Matt, who had finally learned the truth about what really, happened Vicky. I emptied my bank account and my trust fund. I transferred all my money to a new account in bank in my new home, New York City.

Once I was in New York, I immediately applied to Columbia and thankfully because I managed to keep my grades up even with all the shit that had been going on in my life, I was easily accepted.

Three months after I was accepted into Columbia, I attended a party with my friend, Nate Archibald, **{AN: Chase Crawford is so hot.} **where I met Todd Thomas, the collection designer at Victoria's Secret.

Long story short, Todd and I became fast friends and he offered me a job at Victoria's Secret as a model and now two years later, I was now an international high paid model with my two best friends, Adriana Lima and Alessandra Ambrosio **{AN: These girls are my favorite angels.}** and we were currently on our way to Gotham City for the Victoria's Secret fashion show. Can't wait.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will a wait Elena in Gotham City?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	2. Chapter II: Welcome To Gotham

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ********By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story on my profile.** I have some new ones. So here is chapter two. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!

**Chapter II**

**Elena POV**

Adriana and Alessandra were practically bouncing in their seat on either side of me as the plane made its descent into Gotham International Airport. We along with the rest of the Victoria Secret angels were here in Gotham for this year's fashion show and we couldn't be happier.

Now normally the fashion show is usually held in New York City, but about a year ago Victoria Secret launched their own charity organization called HALO. HALO was a non-profit organization which helped cities in the betterment of their communities and cities' youth.

New York was the home of the first branch of Halo and since it was doing so well, they decided to expand, first it was Los Angeles, then Miami, and Atlanta and now Gotham was to be the new home of the newest branch of Halo, the fashion show was to promote its grand-opening.

As the plane finally pulled into the gate, Adriana and Alessandra immediately jumped out of their seats and headed for the terminal. Adriana Lima and Alessandra Ambrosio were my best friends. The moment I started working as a model, we immediately clicked and it showed.

We even considered ourselves sisters and it wasn't hard to convince people that didn't really know us otherwise. In fact, the company had made us the main spoke person for Halo. So even after the show we were going to stay in Gotham a lot longer than the other angels.

Adriana and Alessandra knew everything about me, even about vampires and werewolves. Well in honesty I really didn't have a choice, but that's a story for another time, but it did bring us closer together.

The limo picked us outside the terminal to take us to our apartment, while the rest of the angels took another limo to the hotel. The company had gotten us an apartment, since we were going to be staying in the city longer.

We soon arrived at our penthouse and quickly got settled, before heading to the Courtleigh Hotel where the rest of models were staying and the fashion show was being held for rehearsals. **{AN: Pics on Profile.}**

After our last fitting before the show and rehearsal walk of the runway, Adriana and Alessandra decide to go back to the apartment and rest, while I decided to head to the hotel bar.

I sat at the bar resting my elbows on the cool marble and ordered an absolutely watermelon martini as I thought about the last two years of my life.

I was thankful when my martini was slid in front of me. I immediately grabbed the stem of the glass before feeling the burn of the alcohol rush down my throat. I set the glass down gracefully as I grabbed the strawberry that sat on the rim of the glass and ate it.

I took out my Blackberry Torch and browsed through the pictures, until I found what as I looking for. My friends and family, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and even Alaric. I had deleted all pictures of Damon and Stefan, still wanting nothing more to do with them.

In the time since I had left Mystic Falls I had not spoken to any of them, I thought about it many times, even Adriana and Alessandra encouraged me, but we all knew that if I let even one of them back into my life, Damon and Stefan would surely follow and that was the last thing that I would ever want.

I began contemplating whether or not if I should order another when the bartender sat a blue ice martini with a lemon peel on the rim in front of me. I looked up questionably at the bartender before he just jerked his head toward a man a couple seats down.

I suspected to see some perv or some douche bag with some cheesy grin and some knock off designer clothes. But instead, there's a handsome man with perfectly defined cheekbones; that was probably in his late twenties, early thirties looking sharp in an Armani suit.

I grabbed the glass at the stem and lift it to the man with breathtakingly dark brown eyes before taking a sip. As expected he came over and leans on one arm against the bar, facing me. "I just thought you could use something a little stronger." He said, eyeing the empty martini glass in front of me.

I took the piece of blackberry from the empty glass as I smiled. "Thanks." I said softly before I eat the blackberry whole, feeling its fruity juice and the tang of the vodka that it absorbed explode over my taste buds.

I feel the man's gaze on me as I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink on my tan skin as I thought about a commercial I had done a few months back where I was promoting a new fragrance for Juicy Couture and I had to strawberry eat a strawberry very seductively.

"Disaronno on the rocks." He ordered as he took as a seat next to me and waved at the bartender. "I've never seen you before. What brings you to Gotham?" He asked as I heard the wailing sirens in the distance over the soft piano music.

"Work." I said simply, before taking a sip from my drink again and leaning slightly towards him. "But to tell you the truth, I might just stay longer with all the handsome business men this city just has to offer." I said as I lowered my voice into a seductive whisper before I leaned back and he laughed slightly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, as I studied the stranger's face as he stared down at his drink resentfully. He suddenly looked up at me as he noticed me staring and I quickly look away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I mumbled.

He gave me a weak smile but his deep dark brown eyes showed much sorrow. "You just seemed upset...you okay?" He took a deep breath. "A couple years ago, my parents died on this day." He said as he finished his drink quickly, before setting it on the counter.

"But you don't want to listen to any of this." He said bitterly. "No, no, I don't mind…my parents are dead too. It still hurts." I said truthfully before taking another sip of my martini. He opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang.

It was Adriana. I shot him an apologetic smile as he nodded his head for me to answer. "Hey Aid." I said as I answered using her nickname. "Hey sweetie it's getting late and we're worried about you, and we need to get some rest for tomorrow, we have that meeting with the major." Adriana said as her Brazilian accent came out clearly. I sighed before telling Adriana I would be home soon and hanging up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for the drink, Mr.-" I said before I realized I hadn't learned his name. He looked surprised for a second before he gave me a genuine smile, even with the sadness still present in his eyes.

"Bruce."He said as I smiled at him. "Elena." I said as I smiled for the last time before leaving and heading to the front door and hailing a cab.

I sat in the cab and watched the scenery pass by as I noticed we we're going the wrong way. As I brought it to the driver's attention, the cab suddenly stopped before the door was swung open and everything went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena next? Will Bruce and Elena ever be? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	3. Chapter III: Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****Say hello to the newest chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****As for the poll for where the story should take place. Option B: During the dark knight. was the winner. So here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Elena POV**

I woke up to a searing pain in my head. _What happened?_ I thought as I tried to open my eyes. I was inside of what look like a cab. My vision was still blurry as someone suddenly grabbed me roughly by the arm, pulling me up and out of the cab.

My head was throbbing as I felt myself being forced up some stairs to what look like some old abandoned apartment building. As the pain in my head becomes too unbearable, I suddenly feel myself falling onto the cold hard stone staircase.

"C'mon sweetheart." A male voice coaxes as pulls me up and drags me up the rest of the stairs before we enter a room and I could smell smoke, booze and I could hear a lot of voices. "Hey boys look what I picked up on the way home." The same man from before yells with excitement clear in his voice.

Suddenly someone pushes me up against a wall and it isn't long before I feel someone forcing their knee in between my legs and their lips against mine and it is only then that I realize what is happening.

I try to turn my head away and push him away from me but the man is rough. "Come on baby…you like it…I know I will." A different man laughs sending fear throughout my body. His breath is stale and reeks of alcohol. He tries to kiss me again and succeeds.

I immediately react and knee him in the balls. "Stupid bitch." He hisses as he takes a few steps back as he clutches his family jewels. I make a run for it, taking short strides as the pain in my head is making everything fuzzy and the room's exit seems to be getting further and further away.

Suddenly a large hand grabs my shoulder roughly and I scream in pain. "Help!" I tried to scream, but only for it to come out cracked. The man yanks me back by a handful of my hair before placing his lips by my ear.

"Keep screaming…no one can save you." He growls in my ear, before his buddies in bark with laughter. I hear a whimper escape me as I am violently thrown down to the floor. I feel my shirt being ripped open as I try to kick and scratch him as hard as I can.

_Please dear God don't let this happen._ I prayed silently in my mind as I felt someone trying to prying my legs open. My prayers were answered as I suddenly heard a crash as if something was being thrown through a window.

The sound of men screaming and cursing soon drifted to my ears. "It's him. It's the Batman." A voice shouts over the chaos. My eyesight becomes a little clearer as I notice a concrete block beside me. I use my free hand and grab the brick and hit the man still onto top of me as hard as I can.

I feel him stumble off me. _I have to get out of here._ I thought as I mentally encouraged my body to pick myself up. I manage to get to my knees and I see a dark figure taking on many men at once, beating them down with ease.

As I move to get to my feet a rough hand grabs from the side and I feel a sharp pain in my side and I scream out in pain. "That should teach you a lesson, you little bitch." A man hissed in my ear before I was thrown back onto the hard room floor.

The pain in my head become excruciating as I my head hits the floor. I finally hear everything go quite as everything goes black.

**Bruce POV**

Today was never a good day. Not since I was eight, every year, this day was just always painful. Rachel tried calling me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I went to Courtleigh to drown my sorrows; when I noticed a beautiful girl sitting at the bar, she seemed familiar.

She had olive skin and long flowing dark brown hair. She wore a white fitted t-shirt that showed she was toned, but not too muscular and she wore a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans over her long legs with puma sneakers. The outfit was simple, but well put together.

The bartender placed an absolutely watermelon martini in front of her before walking off. She grabbed them stem of the glass and immediately downed the martini without so much of a flinch. Her eyes suddenly became pained as she pulled out her cell phone.

The bartender came over to take my order, but instead I ordered her blue ice martini. The bartender nodded, but smirked at me knowingly. She looked up at the bartender questioningly as the drink was soon set in front of her. The bartender nodded towards me before walking off.

She looked over in my direction as she kept her face expressionless. She lifted the glass towards me with a small smile before taking a small sip and setting the drink back down on the counter before turning her gaze away from me.

I couldn't help myself as I made my way over to her. Normally I avoided any and all human contact, except Alfred on this day, but there was something about this girl that just drew me in. For some reason I felt a connection with her, but sadly it seemed fate was against me as she was called away.

Elena. That was her name…it just seemed fitting, a light to the dark. I just hoped to see her again. After ordering one more refill I soon left the bar to get ready for patrol, although the only thing that was on my mind was Elena. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I had only met this girl for a few minutes and I couldn't get her out of my head, not even Rachel had this effect on me.

**Batman POV**

I was patrolling the narrows of Gotham when I noticed something strange. A cab was parked at an old abandoned apartment building, what was strange this cab belonged to cab company that only serviced the business district in Gotham, in other words Gotham's elite, so what was it doing in this part of the town.

I as moved closer to the building, something in the backseat of the cab caught my attention. It was to white handbag, but it seemed familiar. Suddenly a scream sounded from inside the building without any hesitation I quickly ran towards it.

I saw red as I saw what those dirt bags where doing. They were going rape that girl and not just any girl, Elena. and I instantly saw red and it took all my self control not to kill them where they stood.

As I got rid of the last of them another scream broke through the air, panic shot through me as I realized it came from Elena. Once all the dirt bags were down for the count, I quickly made my way over to Elena.

She was on conscious and had a deep gash in her right side. One of those bastards stabbed her. _Don't worry Elena you'll be okay…I promise._ I thought as I took her into my arms.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will happen to Elena now? And will Bruce and Elena ever be?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV: Aftermath

**Chapter IV**

**Elena POV **

I woke up, feeling someone pouring something over my wound. Whatever it is, it hurt like hell, I try to move to stop my discomfort, when I feel myself being pinned down and I feel my eyes closing as a soft voice tells me to sleep.

My eyelids flutter, before I'm finally able to open my eyes. I hear voices; I glance towards my side to find a man, probably in his mid-forties standing there talking with a police officer. He finally notices I'm awake when he speaks.

"Hello Ms. Gilbert, my name is Lieutenant Gordon of Gotham PD…how are you feeling?" He says in a calm voice. "I'm fine." I say calmly as I began to sit up. "Where am I?" I ask as the memories of last night came back to me and I check my surroundings figuring the batman must have brought me here.

"You're at Gotham General…Ms. Gilbert if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." He says hesitantly as I nodded. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked. "Well… I was at the bar at the Courtleigh hotel when my friend called me.

She was worried about me being out late, so I left the bar and I hailed a cab to bring to my apartment. I was distracted when I suddenly noticed that we were going in the wrong direction. I brought to cab driver's attention, when the car suddenly stopped and everything went black…when I woke up I was disoriented. Those bastards tried to rape me when the batman show up. One of them managed to stab me before I blacked out again." I said recalling last night's events.

He nodded, but said nothing. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked as I watched his reaction. "The batman brought you here and sent the police the location of your unconscious assailants." He explained before reaching behind him and giving me my handbag that I had left in the cab.

"Thank you…wait! What happen to the men?" I asked. "Well for now their in lock up down at the precinct, all that I need is from you is to identify them and a statement recalling last night's events and I can put them behind bars." He explained as I nodded.

"Thank you Lieutenant Gordon…would you like for me to identify them now." I asked wanting to get this out of the way. "No it can wait…but if you want you can come by the precinct this afternoon and you can do it then." He said kindly.

"I think I will…I'd rather get this whole ordeal behind me…do you think I could go home now?" I asked as I got up and winched when I finally noticed the stitches in my side. "Yes…I'll take you myself." Gordon said with a nodded, before the doctor came in and signed my release forms and Gordon drove me to my apartment.

"Ms. Gilbert I hope you don't think rude or anything…but you wouldn't happen to be one of the models her for the charity event?" He asked hesitantly. "Yes I am." I said as I smiled at his embarrassment. "How did you know?" I asked. "My daughter…well she and her friends like to collect the catalogs." He said shyly.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked honestly interested. "Barbra…she's 14." He said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Has she reached the boy crazy stage yet?" I teased as recalled my boy crazy faze at 14. It was then that I actually started looking at Matt than more than a friend.

"No thankfully." He said with relief clear in his tone as I laughed. "Don't worry…even when it comes, she'll still be a daddy's girl…I know I was." I said with a smile and saw it returned, before we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

As we came to a stop in front of my apartment building, I thanked Gordon for his help and told him I would be by the precinct at 3 before I got out of the car and headed into my apartment building.

"Onde diabos você esteve? Temos sido muito preocupada com você! {Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick about you!}" Adriana yelled in Portuguese as soon as I enetered the penthouse. "Elena temos sido muito preocupada com você! O que aconteceu? {Elena we have been worried sick about you! What happened?}" Alessandra followed as I came to sit down on the couch.

From the moment I meet Adriana and Alessandra they began to teach me many languages, including Spainsh, Italian, Portuguese and French, so I had no problem understanding them and it really helped when I traveled for work.

"Eu fui atacado. {I was attacked.}" I said before chaos erupted. "What?" The both yelled in unison. I quickly told them what happened last night and what Gordon had told me once I woke up. The girls immediately agreed to go with me to precinct later and I had feeling it would be awhile before I was left alone.

"I cannot believe Batman saved you…was he hot?" Adriana asked with excitement clear in her tone as Alessandra looked at my stitches. "I don't know...I was disoriented for most of it." I said as she pouted in disappointment on the lack of details of my run in with Gotham's dark knight.

"Well the wound was stitched pretty well, but how are we going to cover this up for the show." Alessandra said as continued to look at my wound. "I have no idea." I groaned out. "Maybe Vanessa can come up with something…she is arriving tonight." Adrianna suggested.

"Yeah probably...wait! Weren't we supposed to have a meeting with mayor today?" I asked with panic clear in my voice. "Yeah, but his secretary called and cancelled, apparently he has meeting. He said he'll speak to us at the after party for the fashion show tomorrow." Alessandra explained and I nodded.

"You guys hungry? Let's order some Chinese." I suggested as I got up and headed to my room. "Okay." The girls said as came to lie on my bed and Adriana grabbed my cell phone from purse. "So what time is Vanessa getting here?" I asked once Adriana had finished ordering us some food.

"She's supposed to get here at five." Adriana said we all lied own on my bed as we watched TV and waited for the food to arrive. Vanessa Munroe was my personal assistant. Now the name my sound familiar because it is. Vanessa was Isobel's student at Duke University.

One year after I started working at VS, my schedule had got really hectic and I was finding very hard to balance my career and school so I decide to hire a personal assistant. Vanessa had just moved to New York and she was looking for a job and I was quick to offer. Apart from the obvious reason of her knowing the truth about everything supernatural, Vanessa was loyal and hardworking and had also become a close friend to me and the girls.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will the fashion show hold in store? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	5. Chapter V: 2010 VSFS

**Chapter V**

**Elena POV**

The next morning, I woke up feeling someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Vanessa standing there with two cups of coffee in hand and wearing a smile. "Time to get up." She said as sit the mugs on my bedside table and leaving the room.

Today was the fashion show and we were all pretty excited. The show has been sold out and VS got Akon and Katy Perry to fly in and perform, and not to mention HALO was already getting donations. However I was almost kicked off the show.

Once VS found out about my attack. They were ready to place me back on the next flight back to New York and hire a 24 hour bodyguard for me. But thankfully after hours of debate, I was able to convince that I was able to do the show and get HALO up and running.

"Come in honey. We have to get up." Alessandra said as she stretched and got out of the bed. Although the penthouse had beds for all of us, Alessandra or Adriana and I sometimes slept together. Sometimes you don't want be alone. I nodded before I went into the bathroom.

After taking a quick bath I dressed into a grey hoodie and white short shorts and into some Alexander McQueen sneakers. Alessandra was wearing a black graphic zip hoodie with white short shorts and SK8 hi-tops. Vanessa wore a light brown stripped hoodie and ripped light blue short, while Adriana wore a white hoodie and grey shorts with black Puma sneakers. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

After a quick breakfast and grabbing our extra bags, with our clothes for the after party, we got into the limo and drove to the Courtleigh. The moment we got there, Candice threw her arms around me and asked me if I was alright.

Minus Alessandra and Adriana, Candice Swanepoel was the only other angel that I was really, really close to, she even knew about my past too, but like I said before that's a story for another time. Candice is a really cool girl, once you took the time to look past her amazing body, which I envy at times; you would see an amazing girl to have as a friend.

After telling Candice what happened the night before and what happened at the precinct, we went to get ready. The make artist promised me that no one would even know I was wounded once she was done. Well let's get started, tonight is going to be great.

**Bruce POV**

Tonight was the Victoria Secret Fashion Show and of course Gotham's billion dollar playboy had to make an appearance. The fashion show was to promote their charity organization's launch of their new Gotham branch and Wayne enterprises would be proud to help them in cleaning up this city.

I hadn't seen Elena since I dropped her off at Gotham general two nights ago. I did however find out she was safe and healthy and those dirt bags that attacked her were locked up and thanks to Gordon, her full name. Elena Rosemarie Gilbert. The name sounded familiar, but I still couldn't quite place it.

I had two models on my arm as I entered the Courtleigh hotel for the second time this week. The girls were good looking, but compared to Elena they were mediocre. They were currently complaining about how Victoria Secret had failed to include them in the show.

I laughed silently to myself as we sat down in the first row, surrounded by celebrities that flew in just for the show and waited for the show to start. Crystal and Madison finally stopped complaining as the lights dimmed and a male voice came on over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman Welcome To The 2010 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in Gotham City!" The voice said as the curtain began to open and applause erupted from the crowd. I believe they called this section, Tough Love.

**{AN: Pics & Videos on Profile}**

A round about, minus the horses was on the stage with female dancers dancing before Adriana Lima appeared. Everyone clapped enthusiastically as she walked down the run way, flirting with crowd as she went; before she was followed shortly by a blond model and then Alessandra Ambrosio.

Alessandra was then followed by one more model, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley in a red heart shaped corset and blue wings with Tough love written on before another model followed her and I was almost floored by the next model that followed after her, it was Elena!

She was wearing a pair of spiked wings and black bra set with a red see through corset that was partly opened, so it showed off her body perfectly. It was then that I figured out why she looked so familiar, she was a model. I couldn't see any traces of a wound her body so I figured they must have covered it up.

I caught her eye as she passed, if she was surprised she didn't show it as she winked at me and I smiled back. As she reached the end of the runway, she bit her seductively at the camera as I felt my heart beat faster. She continued to flirt with the crowd before finally disappearing off the stage as a blond model in gold spiked corset followed her and the section ended with the delectable Candice Swanepoel.

The stage went dark and quiet shortly before Katy Perry's Firework began playing a Katy Perry appeared on stage. Once Katy's performance was done, the curtain closed once more shortly, before it opened once more showing a farm door as a country love song started playing and Candice appears once more wearing country inspired red outfit.

She's followed by two models, one with wings and Rosie in a blue and white robe. Alessandra then appears again, looking very sexy in her cropped bra top and white panties. She is followed by another model with a hay inspired outfit and Lily Aldridge. Other models appear after her, but I wasn't paying attention as I hope to see Elena again, but she doesn't appear for the entire section.

Once stage had completed its set change, the curtain opens once more as a bell goes off and the sound of a remix of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance begins to play as male dancers in white tights and their chest bare appear on stage with work out stumps and began doing tricks and different sport equipment appears on the screen behind the runway.

Much to my delight, Elena appears in a Victoria's Secret version of a red boxing outfit looking absolutely sexy. She flirts with crowd before she is followed by a girl with gymnastic ribbons and Chanel Iman in baseball outfit. Next come a model dressed as a Nascar racer, a swimmer and Behati Prinsloo in a soccer outfit before Adriana appears once more.

She is wearing a football inspired outfit, before she is followed by an Asian girl with flags, a model in a lacrosse outfit and then a brunette bodybuilder with dumbbells. As the brunette reaches the end of the runway; the male dancers move down the runway and meet her halfway. She gives the dumbbell to one of the men, were he drops down appearing weak compared to her as another 'helps' him carry it as they all follow her off the runway and the stage once again goes dark.

A few moments passed by, before the curtain opens yet again. Akon is already on stage as he starts singing a song called Angel. Chanel Iman appears wearing a complete white and silver outfit with angel wings and begins to walk down the runway.

More girls come on and model, before Adriana and Candice appear, both with wings. They absolutely shine as the last girl for the section models down the runway and Akon finishes his song and the section comes to a close.

After awhile, the curtain finally opens once more and the stage looks like an African forest as 30 Seconds To Mars' Vox Populi starts playing and Alessandra appears with large black and white wings. She walks to the end of the end of the runway when Elena appears wearing a cheetah print outfit, looking absolutely sinful.

More girls model before male dances appear with body art and start dancing to the music, getting the crowd really pumped up. Once they have finished dancing, an African-American girl appears with body art similar to the dancers. As she models, the men follow her to end of the runway before leading her of the runway. More models appear, before Rosie appears once more with large peacock wings before the section comes to an end and the last final section begins with Katy Perry performing for their PINK section.

The curtain opens showing a giant pink dog with multi-color balloons all over it, Katy starts singing Teenage Dream as Behati opens the section with plastic rainbow wings. Other models appear before Katy shifts into singing Hot N Cold.

Bubbles and multi-color balloons soon start drooping everywhere as Katy shifted into singing California Girls and Lily appeared with pink wings, made out of plastic hearts. More models appear, before Chanel appears in a black polka dot dress with a pink bubble gun and wings made completely with clear plastic bubbles.

Chanel shot bubbles at the audience as she models up and down the runway, before disappearing off the stage. Once she was off the stage Katy finished performing before all 34 models appeared for the final walk. They entered from both sides of stage; Adrianna leading one, with Alessandra behind and Elena was leading the others with Rosie behind her.

Adriana and Elena joined hands as they came closer to each other and the walk the rested of the way down the runway, kicking balloons out of the way as the go. The girls soon broke off once they reached the end of the runway, before they started waving to the crowd and dancing on the stage. Alessandra, Adriana and Elena soon moved to the front of the as they dance beside one another and blew a kiss at the camera.

All the models soon moved to the front of the runway as Katy and Akon appeared once more and bowed before dancing with models and getting off stage and the show officially ended. The crowd stood and clapped for the entire final walk, before those that could afford it, which of course included me left to attend the after party at the hotel's ballroom, where I hoped to see Elena.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Elena react after seeing Bruce? And what will Bruce do?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: After Party & HALO

**Chapter VI**

**Elena POV **

The fashion show was great success as always, but what greatly surprised me was spotting Bruce in the audience. "I can't believe he's here." I said as we, Adriana, Alessandra, Candice, Vanessa and I got changed for the after party.

"Who's here?" Candice asked she did the last touches on her make up. "Bruce." I said with a smile, before I explained what happened that night at the bar, before I was attacked. "Wait! Was he that hot guy on the right with two models on his arm and looking unbelievably sexy in that Armani suit?" Alessandra asked with a smile and I nodded.

The girls all squealed in delight as we finished dressing and began to head down to the hotel's ballroom were they holding the after party. "I saw him too. He's gorgeous. Think he'll be at the party?" Adriana said as her Brazilian accent came out perfectly. "I hope so." I said, before we entered the ballroom.

**Bruce POV **

Crystal, Madison and I entered the ballroom and my eyes immediately searched for Elena. The ballroom where they were holding the after party was covered in pink. Pink was literally everywhere, even in the lighting.

Crystal and Madison left my side and seek out celebrities and Gotham's elite as they stood around talking and drinking. As I search for Elena, constant flashes of cameras in far corner of the ballroom came to my attention. I went towards the flashes and found who I was looking for, Elena.

Elena stood side by side with Adriana, Alessandra, Candice, Behati, Lily, Rosie and Chanel as they posed smiling for the cameras. Elena turned her head slightly to the side giving the photographers a better angle as I caught her eye. She smiled at me before returning her focus to the camera.

"Bruce!" The voice of Ella Sanders came as I cringed. Ella Sanders was Gotham's biggest gossiper; she liked being everyone's business, especially when it didn't concern her. I turned around as I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hello Ella. It's nice to see." I said as I lied through my teeth and she believed every word it. "You too. So how has it been?" She asked, already putting her nose where it doesn't belong. "Good. Can't complain. If you'll excuse me." I said before I turned around, not waiting for her answer, only to find Elena and the models gone.

I quickly moved through the crowd before I finally spotted her by the bar. She was wearing a brown, gold-embellished dress that hugged her toned body perfectly. "Scotch on the rocks." I ordered as I slid in beside her. **{AN: Pics on profile.} **

Elena smiled as she kept her eyes forward. "And for the lady?" I asked as the bartender set my drink in front of me and Elena turned slightly to face me. "Chardonnay." She said simply as the bartender nodded and left to pour her drink.

"Hello Elena." I said as the bartender set the wine glass in front her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with a smile, playing dumb. "Where my manners? Bruce Wayne." I said as I held out from my hand to shake.

Elena raised a delicate eyebrow at me as her eyes flashed in recognition. She took hold of my hand, sending a bolt of electricity through my body, before she shook my hand. "Elena Gilbert." She said before she released my hand and left me missing the feel of her skin as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well Elena, perhaps you can help me with something?" I asked as her eyes peeked in curiosity. "Perhaps." She countered calmly. "Well there was a model tonight that really got my eye; she had dark brown hair, about 5'9'', great body. She wore that silver and cheetah print outfit. Do you know her?" I asked laying on the charm and faking innocence as she smirked at me.

"I might." She said simply. "Well would she like to go out some time?" I asked as I continued to smile at her, that usually mad women weak to the knees. "No." She said simply. "Great! I'll…wait did you say, no?" I asked incredulously. Did she really just turn me down?

"No." She repeated, before a blond woman came up and started to dag her away. "Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." She called as she disappeared into the crowd as my mind was still reeling from the fact that she turned _me_ down. Women who are even married flirt openly with me and love for me to take them out, why is Elena any different?

**Elena POV**

There was no way I was going out with Bruce Wayne. Sure he was gorgeous but I sensed a change in him for that man I had met in the bar, but then so was I. I never openly just told someone my parents were dead, but I did it, because I saw him the pain in his eyes that resided in me.

But it seem that version of Bruce Wayne only existed once a year. Too bad, but not that it mattered I haven't had a boyfriend in three years and completely by choice and I have no intention to have a relationship right now especially with a solidified playboy, like Bruce Wayne.

"Well I'm glad that you girls are here. Elena, I'd like you all to meet Harvey Dent, possibly the city's next D.A." The mayor said as he motioned to a good looking man on his right. He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes; he stood about 5'11 and looked nice in his navy blue suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harvey." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake and smiled at him. He smiled at me as he took my hand and kissed it instead, before he spoke. "No Elena, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**General POV**

Bruce Wayne was up at 10 the next morning watching the morning news as every channel in Gotham was covering HALO's launch. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler and long time friend was surprised to see the Master Wayne up so early; normally he would be fast asleep recovering from the hours he had lost the night before.

Bruce perked from his breakfast as the a white hummer limo pull up in front of the HALO building. Soon enough Lily, Rosie, Adriana, Candice, Elena, Alessandra and Behati exited the limo, all wearing identical outfits.

The girls were dressed in a gold jacket, with stars on it with a white shirt underneath, white jeans and gold shoes. The girls all smiled and waved at the cameras and people surrounding the building as they walked the pink carpet. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

All though all girls were beautiful, Alfred could tell that Master Bruce had his eye on a particular model with dark brown and even darker eyes. "Master Bruce, who is she?" Alfred asked as he watched Bruce's reaction.

"That's her, Alfred. The girl I saved two nights ago." Bruce said as he kept his eyes locked on Elena. Alfred nodded in understanding, after Bruce had saved Elena and returned to the penthouse, Alfred could tell this girl had captured something in him.

"What's her name?" Alfred asked as he looked at the girl that had greatly captured Master Bruce's attention, which was certainly a hard thing to do. "Elena." Bruce said softly as if it was prayer. Alfred let a small smile come to his face as he returned his attention back to his employer, he was absolutely smitten.

But there stood a problem, from what Bruce told him, Elena had actually turned him down, perhaps because it was the playboy image he suggested he take so that no one would suspect he was Batman but it might just be thing keeping Elena from letting him in.

Alfred was glad to see Bruce become interested in someone else. Of course he could tell that Bruce's feelings for Rachel were still there, but maybe this new woman was someone special, so that Bruce cold finally move on from Rachel up.

But this was just wishful thinking for Alfred, he only wanted to see Bruce happy and with someone that would love him dearly and would want all for him, Bruce Wayne, Batman and all.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen on Bruce and Elena's date? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: The Club

**Chapter VII**

**Elena POV**

Thankfully HALO was a success, many people turn up for it's grand opening and I even got a chance to talk to Harvey Dent once more. Although the election was for at least another year, I was confidant that Harvey would win.

Harvey was a good man with a good head on his shoulders and he had a plan to clean this city up and not just talking about HALO but the girls and I were behind him one hundred percent which why we are already donated to his campaign.

After the city had turned dark, the girls and I decided to go hit the club so I was currently in my room trying to find the right outfit. When there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called before Alessandra entered in her silk robe as she carried a bouquet of flowers.

"These came for you." She said as she smiled at me as she placed the bouquet on the table before coming to sit on my bed. "Thanks." I said as I went over and looked at the beautiful assortment of red roses and noticed a card.

It read:

_To my favorite angel. Hope you'll give me a chance. _

_~ Bruce._

I smiled as I placed the car on the table by the bouquet and smelt the roses obviously fresh. "So a little birdie told me that Bruce Wayne asked you out last night." Alessandra said as I turned around to face her.

"You mean Adriana told you." I said as rolled my eyes. Was I surprised that Adriana told her? Not really, we don't really keep secrets from each other, which is my why I really didn't have to keep my guard up with them, I could really just be myself.

"Yes. And she said you said no." Alessandra continued looking for conformation and I nodded. "But why?" She asked exasperatedly. "Why what? Bruce Wayne is a player." I defended. "So." Alessandra said as I came to sit in front of her.

"So what?" I asked, not exactly sure where she was getting at. "Elena, I'm gonna stand by and watch you do this to yourself. You flirt with guys sometimes but you never let go any further than a mere acquaintance." Alessandra said and I sighed. This wasn't the first time we were having in this conversation.

"AlIie…" I started using her nickname before she cut me off. "No Elena! Its been three years and you have not had one single relationship since then…and you and Nate's friends with benefits clause does not count. You and Nate both were coming out of bad relationships and we're not looking for anything serious so you took comfort in each other. Since then, apart from now and then one night stand when you both happen to be in New York. You have not dated anybody." Alessandra said as her big sister side came out.

In our little group, Alessandra was the older sister always looking out for her siblings while Adriana was the bubbly, positive and funny sister that just made us happy when we were down. Alessandra was right.

I hadn't been in a real relationship since Stefan, partially because I'm afraid. I fell for Stefan so fast and hard and look where that got me and really it was just easier this way. I was damaged and honestly I didn't want to have to go through all that drama and heart ache of trying to find 'the one'.

"Just give him a chance. Yes he's a player, but at least give yourself the chance to love again." Alessandra said as she looked me in the eye and I saw nothing but her love and concern in her eyes. I said nothing as I nodded and she brought me into a hug.

"I love you, Elena. I just want to see you happy." She whispered into my ear before we pulled back and she gave me a small smile before she got up and left the room to finish getting ready and left me to my thoughts.

I did want to go out with Bruce Wayne, who didn't, but I felt something when we touched last night. I've never felt something like that before and I wanted, no I carved for more of it. But could I really staring dating again and put myself out there, put that meant putting my heart on the chopping block again and the guy is the judge and executioner. Love bites, but least see if its worth it.

**Bruce POV **

To keep the usual playboy image I hit the hottest club in Gotham with two models on my arms and no doubt would be leaving with two others. The club was alive and I noticed a lot more paparazzi than normal, it was than that I realized that Elena and the models of Victoria Secret where here.

I purposely lost the girls in the crowd as I spotted Elena in the VIP area, when she got up and walked over to the bar looking absolutely sinful. She was wearing a strapless cream mini dress with a good accent and gold glitter T strap shoes that accentuated her tan legs. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"Hello Elena. Fancy seeing you here." I said as the bartender set a white Russian in front of her. "Hello Bruce." She said politely with a smile. "Did you like the flowers?" I asked. I'm not exactly why I did that, I mean I never really had to try for a woman to go out with me, but then those wanted to go out with me.

"They were lovely, thank you." She said before she took a sip of her drink. "Elena would you like to go out with my tomorrow night?" She asked as she finally looked at me and seemed to be contemplating something but as she opened her mouth to say her answer someone cut her off.

"She would love to." A voice came as I looked over Elena's shoulder to see Alessandra and Adriana coming towards us. "Tomorrow would be fine. Pick her up at 6." Adriana said with her Brazilian accent coming out clearly as Elena glared at her.

"O que você está fazendo? {What are you doing?}" Elena asked, not knowing I could understand the language. "Obter-lhe um encontro com um cara quente. Vamos Elena dar-se uma chance. {Getting you a date with a hot guy. Come on Elena give yourself a chance.}" Alessandra replied with seriousness clear in her voice.

"Eu sei que, se eu não fosse casado. {I know would, if I wasn't married.}" Adriana joked as she looked me over. "So tomorrow night? Is 6 alright?" I asked as I brought Elena's attention back to me. "She would love to." Alessandra said before Elena could say anything.

"Vamos Elena é apenas uma data {Come on Elena its just one date.}" Alessandra said as Elena glared at her friend, before looking back to me. "I would love to." She said with a smile before her friends dragged her away to the dance floor. I watched her for a little while longer as she dance with her friends, before I left and returned to my penthouse and got ready for patrol.

**Elena POV**

I know I probably should have been angry at Adriana and Alessandra for doing something like that, but I was kind of glad. Normally even for one night stands didn't go for playboys, meeting Nate's friend Chuck Bass taught me that, but there was something about Bruce.

Maybe because I was hopeful that I would still see the same man that I met at that bar a few weeks ago. Bruce Wayne was a mystery to me and I wanted nothing more than to solve especially before I put myself out there.

**Bruce POV**

I sat at my laptop, trying to get some work done, but I couldn't focus. Today was my date with Elena and I didn't have to pick her up for another hour, but I was so nervous. Elena wasn't some one time fling, she was different and I really wanted this work, but how could I?

I can to keep of the façade, but Elena obviously didn't like players and I think one of the reasons she agreed to this date because her friends pushed her into it. So how do I make tis work without her suspecting I'm Batman.

To pass the time, I decided to check my e-mail. Had a one from Oliver Queen, Lucius Fox and Tony Stark. Oliver and Tony was one the few who actually knew what my nightly activities really were. Sure Lucius designed most of my "toys", but Tony sometimes supplied me with some of his creations.

Recently it was his designs that were going into the Batman headquarters at the manor as it was being re-build. I quickly replied to Oliver's, Fox's and Tony's e-mails but as I was about close my e-mail, I noticed an e-mail from Giorgio Armani.

As frequent client of their men's line, they sent me monthly e-mails informing me of their new retail. Normally I ignore them, but the subject of the e-mail was caught my attention. **Temptress: Elena Gilbert for Giorgio Armani.**

I opened the e-mail and was immediately greeted with an editorial ad of Elena. There were five pictures, one at each corner of the page, which were all in black and white and one in the center, which was in color and has Giorgio Armani written on it capital letters. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Elena looked absolutely sinful, but it wasn't her body I was staring at. Yes, her body was beautiful, but her eyes. Holy shit, those eyes. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. I don't how long I stared at those beautiful brown eyes, but I was brought out of my daze as Alfred reminded me of the time and I left to pick Elena up.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will the date go? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Date Night

**Chapter VIII **

**Elena POV**

"Make sure it's something sexy, but elegant." Candice said as she finished doing my hair and Adriana and Alessandra rampaged through my closet looking for something for me to wear. Candice had decided to stay with us last night after we finished up at the club, before her flight back to New York with other angels tomorrow.

Once the girls had learned that I not only had a date with the hot guy, but Bruce Wayne for that matter, they would not leave me alone. As soon as I woke up they were already contemplating what I going to wear and how I was going to style my hair, hell so was I, but I wasn't as open about it as they were. And even though I had yet to pick out an outfit, all I knew that tonight was going to be start of something special.

**Bruce POV**

I pulled up in my Lamborghini Murcielago at a nice apartment building only 3 miles from my penthouse. The valet took my car as the doorman greeted me as I entered and headed towards the elevator and soon found myself knocking on Elena's penthouse door at the top floor and I swear I heard a string of excited squeals from other side.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." A brunette said as she opened the door and stepped aside allowing me to enter. "Good evening." I said as I tried to remember her name. "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you one of models? I don't remember seeing you the other night." I said laying on the charm, before she gave out a small laughed.

"No, I'm not one of the models. I'm Vanessa Munroe…well, I'm Elena's friend slash personal assistant." She explained as I nodded in understanding. Elena was a supermodel, not doubt her schedule was hectic, she would need help to manage it all.

"Elena, Bruce is here." Vanessa called, before the sound of Adriana's voice filled the air. "She's coming." She said as Candice came out of what I assumed was Elena's room and smiled at me. "Hi." She said as she came to stand by Vanessa.

"Hello." I said back before Adriana and Alessandra came out of the same room as before followed by Elena and I felt my heart stop in my chest as took in her outfit. Her hair lies in perfect waves across her shoulders as she wore a black satin contour dress, that hug her every sexy curve and gave her skin a natural glow, she also wore a pair of black strap shoes and black and silver mini satin clutch. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"You look beautiful." I said, before the all of girls, except for Elena smiled triumphantly and Elena slightly blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She said as she came to stand in front of me and Vanessa and Candice moved back to standby the Brazilian beauties.

"Shall we go?" I asked as I motioned towards the door and Elena nodded. I opened the door and steeped aside for Elena to exit first, before Alessandra's voice called out. "Have fun you two…and Bruce a little heads up. Make sure the restaurant you're taking her to makes great desserts, Elena's a chocoholic." She said as Elena turned around to glare at her.

"Oh and her favorite wine is…" Candice started before Elena cut her off. "Juro por tudo que é sagrado! Se vocês dizer mais uma coisa, as fotos que tiramos no México estará no TMZ por amanhã à noite. {I swear to all that is holy! If you guys say one more thing, the pictures we took in Mexico will be on the TMZ by tomorrow night. }" She threatened as all the girls fell quite and looked down fearful and ashamed.

I chuckled lightly as I followed Elena out the door and to the elevator. It wasn't long till we found ourselves at the best restaurant in town, which I happened to own. The waiter quickly seated us in the corner for privacy as the music from the pianist played softly in the back ground.

Elena and I decide to go for some Asian cuisine so we ordered a sushi platter for appetizer, a beef stir fry with Asian noodles for me and for her, chicken lo mien for her and hot fudge brownie with chocolate ice cream and slices of strawberry on the side for dessert.

"And any wine for you tonight, Mr. Wayne?" The waiter asked. "Preference?" I asked as looked at Elena. "Vino de Maya." She said as she looked to the waiter, before he nodded and left. "I'm assuming that's your favorite?" I asked once the waiter was out of ear shot and Elena brought her attention back to me.

"Yes it is." She said as she smiled at me. "I don't believe I've ever had that before." I confessed and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Well then I guess I'll just have to show you what you've been missing. The Aragóns make excellent wine and it's all done by tradition. You'll love it." She said.

"You sound like you know them personally." I stated as she nodded. "Adriana and Alessandra introduced me to them. They have a vineyard in Napa Valley. The girls and I sometimes go down there and help when its time for the harvest." She said with a smile as she seemed to reliving a memory before the waiter returned with our appetizer and wine.

I immediately tasted the wine as Elena eat and I proud to say she was right, it was delicious; I must have Alfred order a case. "So how did you start modeling?" I asked as I began to eat some of the sushi.

"The same as any model I guess; got discovered. I was a student at Columbia, majoring in English literature, when I went to a party and met Todd Thomas, the collection designer at VS and the rest is history." She explained as we finished our appetizer and waited for the main course.

"So you wanted to be a writer, what changed?" I asked and she nodded. "Well my career took off, mind you it wasn't the one I thought I would have, but it's doing great and I enjoy it." She said as I nodded in understanding and the waiter returned with our main course and took the empty sushi plate away.

"So what are your favorites?" I asked before Elena and I finished our main course and Elena and shared our love for the classics, like William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens and Charlotte Bronte. We then talked of love of music and surprisingly cars.

We were waiting for Elena's dessert to arrive when I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear. "Bruce!" Ella Sanders' voice came as Elena looked at the aging woman and her husband coming towards us and I inwardly cringed.

"Hello Bruce." Ella said as she and her husband, Bill came to a stop in front of us. "Ella, Bill. Elena this…" I introduced before Ella cut me off. "Ella Sanders and this my husband, Bill." Ella said enthusiastically as she held out her hand for Elena to shake.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena said as she shook hands with annoying woman. "Oh you're that supermodel that's here for HALO. Always models, hum Bruce? Who can I expect to see with you next week, Giselle?" Ella said with humor clear in her voice, but I didn't find it funny as I felt anger spike in me as Elena went rigid in her seat.

"I don't know I was probably thinking of finding a permanent girlfriend or be like Hugh Hefner and have three." I said as Elena only got tenser as she looked at me briefly and I cursed myself inwardly, hating this façade that I had to put on daily.

"Ella, time to go." Bill said as he noticed Elena's posture and tried to pull his wife away, I always knew I liked that man. "Okay, but Bill aren't you going tell Bruce about the center." Ella said, ignorant to the hostility I was feeling towards her right now.

"The city's rehabilitation center is dire need of repair and some new equipment and if we don't get enough funds, those patients will eventually have no where to go and will probably end up going back to drugs and back on the streets." Bill said as I kept my attention on Elena.

Her posture had relaxed slightly but I could tell she was still thinking about what Ella had said. "I let you know if I can spare a few thousands, I'm thinking about buying a new yacht." I said as Elena looked at me with an expressionless face.

I was going to help Bill, but I had to keep up this façade that I was charming playboy, that didn't have care in the world. I hated showing this non-existent side of me, but it kept people from putting two and two together.

"Well let me know. You two have good night." Bill said as he tried to mask his disappointment before he led his wife away, without another word and the waiter came back and placed Elena's dessert on the table before taking our empty dishes away.

"I'm sorry about that. Ella really doesn't have a filter attached in between her brain and her mouth." I said as I turned my attention back to her. Elena continued to look at me for a moment before she finally spoke.

"It's fine." She said but her voice sounded tense. Damn Ella! Damn me! "Elena, I really am sorry." I said taking a risk as I put her hand in mine and dropped the façade. I know I had to keep it up but it might just cause her to walk out. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop the façade at least when we were alone.

"Why do you do that?" She asked calmly as Elena's boy completely relaxed. "Do what?" I asked as I looked at her confused. "Act like you don't care." She stated plainly. "How do you know that I do?" I countered.

"Because I can see it your eyes." She said as she stared into them. _Could she really she read me that easily? Was taking this risk too risky? _I didn't answer her as I picked up my dessert fork and took a piece of Elena's brownie.

Once I had swallowed the delicious chocolate pastry, I looked back up at Elena, only to noticed she was giving me a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look. "What?" I asked as I took another piece of her brownie.

"That's my chocolate." She said in mock anger and I smirked as remembered Alessandra telling me she was chocoholic, which probably meant she didn't like to share it as much as she liked to eat it, I'm probably treading on thin ice right now.

"So?" I teased as Elena shook her head and picked up her dessert spoon. "You are so lucky that you are good looking." She said, before she started eating her ice cream and I chuckled. We finished eating silence before I called for the check.

"I enjoyed the wine by the way." I said as I smiled at her. "Well I'll be sure to tell them you like it, next time I visit." She said with a smile of her own as the waiter came over and I handed over my credit card.

"What's it like there during harvest?" I asked as we waited for the waiter to return. "It's not really for the harvest that we go there. It's just that the whole family gets together during the harvest. I may not be blood related, but being there it's like being apart of the family, when I am there it feels like home, a real home." She said with a small hint of sadness as I remembered telling me her parents were dead.

"It's nice to have some family, even when the real one is gone." I said with a hint of sadness. After my parents died, Alfred was the family I had. Yes, he was my butler, but he was more of father figure if any thing else.

"I actually have a brother and an aunt still alive, but I haven't spoken to them in three years." She said sadly but it seemed she too seemed to be taking a risk as her body tense slightly once more as the waiter returned my credit card and left us alone once more.

"Was that when your parents died?" I asked. "No. They died four years ago." She said with a hint of guilt in her voice. _Did she feel like it was her fault? _"It sure it wasn't your fault, Elena." I said as I squeezed her hand lightly.

"And I sure, neither was it yours. Your parents' death wasn't your fault either, Bruce." She countered as she stared into my eyes. _Red Alert! Perhaps I put that façade to far down she was really seeing things I had kept hidden, could she really see the guilt that I had carried all these years._ _I don't know if this intrigued or scared me._

I didn't answer as I looked out the window that looks out into the restaurant's courtyard. Without a word I removed my hand from Elena's and walked outside and into the courtyard as I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. _Could I really do this? I guess it's time to find out. _

"You wrong, it was my fault. My parents never would have ended up in that alley if I wasn't so scared of the opera." I said as Elena followed me outside, but didn't turn around to face her. It was silent for a few moments before Elena finally spoke.

"The night that my parents died, I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I got stranded and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up on Wickery Bridge and that's why our car crash into the river. That's why they died. I couldn't have stopped gravity no more than you could have stopped those bullets." She said as I turned around to face her.

"Bruce, let's face it, life's a real bitch, but we have to accept that there was nothing that we could have done, yes we still feel guilty sometimes, but I know that parents won't want us to carry the weight of their deaths on our shoulders, they would want us to persevere and overcome and make them proud." She continued as she moved closer to me keeping her eyes locked on mine.

I don't how long we stood there just searching each others eyes, but I knew we found what we were looking for. Elena may seem happy, but she had seen some hard times and she still carried the pain of them as I did.

I placed my hand on her cheek as I subconsciously caressed her soft flesh and wrapped my other arm around her waist as I pulled her to me, leaving no space in between us and brought her into the kiss. The kiss was simple, but it soon turned passionate as it sent a thousand bolts of electricity through my body, making one thing clear, we wanted each other; we _needed_ each other.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen between Elena and Bruce now? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the really long delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. ****By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story on my profile. ****So here is the ninth chapter of The Light In The Dark and in honor of my 18****th**** birthday, this chapter with be a slight longer than the normal. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX **

**Elena POV **

My date with Bruce went great, except for when that Ella woman turned up and Bruce made that comment about Hugh Hefner. But for some reason I knew that Bruce really wasn't like that, but the words still made me fell uncomfortable. But what shocked me about Bruce that night, is that he acted like he didn't care.

But I knew he did, he puts all these walls and that facade around him, put I could see through it all. But why would he hide who he truly is, it didn't make any sense to me. I just knew that there two sides of Bruce Wayne, the face he puts out for the public and the real Bruce Wayne. I just hope he lets me see the real him.

I had found out about Bruce's parents from Vanessa when she decide to Google him, to see if she could find anything that could 'help' me for my date with him be a success. I knew the guilt he was feeling, but I'm sure he felt it more to an extensive degree than I did.

I was already passed out when my parents died; he had to watch his die, I couldn't even imagine what that could do to any child, let alone an eight year old boy. But from what I read and what Bruce told me, it wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done and I hope I could make him believe that.

He and I had seen each other a few times since then and had spent countless hours on the phone. Bruce was really letting me in and we were coming closer and closer each day. But we had yet to talk about our past, mine especially.

I wanted to tell him the truth, but I was afraid of what his reaction would be. Would he believe me and even if he did would he want to stop seeing me, these doubts were constantly playing in my mind. Candice, who had already returned to New York, tried to convince me that if Bruce was the one, it wouldn't matter, but I was still afraid. I wanted him, I need him and I didn't want to lose him.

**Bruce POV**

I think I was falling for Elena, I know it only been three months but I felt a strong connection to her. I even dare think she was making me forget all about Rachel, hell I haven't even thought about Rachel once until now since me and Elena's first date. Elena saw me, not the 'me' that I put up for the world to see, but the real me. It sacred me and excited me all at the same time. Alfred thought she was special, even though he had yet to meet her.

I was out taking a walk near my penthouse, trying to clear my thoughts as I spotted Alessandra, Adriana, Vanessa and Elena out shopping. Vanessa noticed me instantly as she quickly pointed me out to the girls. Alessandra, Adriana and Elena immediately turned around and searched me out.

Elena smiled at me as our eyes met. She was wearing a dark grey off the shoulder sweater, with her hair lying in waves freely down her back with dark grey aviator sunglass resting on her head with black skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high heeled boots, a very casual look, but sexy none the less. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"Hi." She said as I moved over to stand in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hi." I whispered happily as the girls giggled, but quickly shut up as Elena shot them a look. "Hello ladies." I said as I looked at them. "Hi Bruce." They said in unison, before the broke out into another fit of giggles; that kind of reminded me of school girls.

"So ladies, do you think I could steal Elena away?" I asked them as they finally calmed down. "Sure." Adriana said as she smiled at me. "We're done here anyway. How bout we take the car and head back to the apartment and you can drop Elena off later." Vanessa suggested as Adriana and Alessandra nodded in agreement.

"Elena?" I asked, after all it was her decision if she wanted to or not, but I hoped she would. I wanted to spend some time with her. "I would love to."Elena said with a smile. "Okay then. We'll see you later, Elena. Bye Bruce." Alessandra said, before I said goodbye and the girls left us.

"Let's take a walk." I suggested and Elena nodded. "Just out of curiosity, where's your car if you plan on taking me home, the girls and I don't trust the cab companies in this city." Elena stated as I pretended to look at her in confusion.

"It's at my penthouse not far from here, but why don't you trust the cab companies?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, Elena's attack. "Let's just say, Gotham really needs to work on its tourist system." Elena said, dropping the subject.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How's HALO?" I asked as we continued to walk closer to my penthouse. "Good. We visited a few children homes and that rehabilitation center that Bill Sanders mentioned. HALO has been accepted really well, but I don't think we've making a such an impact as we had hoped." She said as I nodded in understanding.

Although HALO had been accepted greatly by Gotham's youth and people who actually wanted to see this city cleaned up, they are many, namely gangs and the mob that wanted them gone. "Yeah, I heard the organization is constantly being vandalized and storage facilities being broken into. From what I hear, VS is losing a lot of money just trying to keep it open and there will be a press conference tomorrow." I said as they sky grew dark and rain clouds appeared over head.

"Yeah. The girls and I will be there tomorrow, we're not giving up on Gotham just yet." Elena said and I smiled at her right before lightning flashed and sound of thunder rang in our ears. Suddenly the rain began to fall fast and hard as I quickly grabbed Elena's hand and we ran into my apartment building for shelter.

**Elena POV**

"You okay?" Bruce asked as elevator moved closer our destination. "Yeah." I answered as I checked myself over. Thankfully the rain only made us a little damp, so my clothes weren't uncomfortable. "Hello, Master Bruce." A posh British accent came as the elevator door opened and I found myself in Bruce's luxurious penthouse.

"Good afternoon, Alfred. I would like for you to meet Elena Gilbert." He said; motioning to me as Alfred, an old but friendly look man, looked at me. "It's nice to meet you, Alfred." I said as I held out my hand to shake. "No. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elena." He said with a smile, in which I returned as he shook my hand.

Bruce and I soon sat down to a nice warm diner that Alfred had prepared as we talked. Alfred made us some crab soup, with salad and bread sticks with some Vino de Maya to finish. According to Alfred, it was now Bruce's favorite wine and shortly after our first date, Bruce bought two cases full. And for dessert, we had a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and a raspberry on top with some nice warm coffee.

Once we were done eating it was still raining heavily, that you could barely see pass the penthouse windows, so Bruce decided to give me the tour as we waited for the rain to simmer down. "This place seems a little big for just two people." I commented as Bruce finished showing me the lower level and most of the upper, which was at least three times the size of my apartment combined and I had three people living with me.

"Yeah…and here's my room." Bruce said nonchalantly. "Trying to get me in bed, Mr. Wayne?" I teased as I entered the spacious bedroom. "Of course not…at least not yet." He teased as I smiled as I walked over to small computer desk in the corner.

"This is a great view." I said as I sat down in the desk chair looking out the window that served as a wall. "Yes it is." He said as I turned my attention back to him as he sat on the edge of his bed only to see him looking at me. I blushed as I looked down unto the desk's glass surface as something caught my eye.

It was drawing, obviously hand drawn, but that's not what caught my attention, it was a drawing of me. "Have I been on the mind?" I teased lightly although I felt far from playful as I picked up the drawing looking at in depth detail.

"Constantly." Bruce said seriously as I looked back up at him and our eyes meet. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking into each others' eyes, no words said, no words needed.

"Do you like it?" He asked indicating to the drawing as we reluctantly pulled away from the spell that we had casted over each other. "I do. Do you draw often?" I asked as I got up from the desk and made my way over to him.

"Not really. It's more of now and then thing. Only Alfred has ever seen my drawings and I usually only draw things that I would like to hold onto…like you." He said as I sat down beside him and gazed back into his eyes.

We stared into each other eyes once more as he leaned forward and brought me into a kiss. I kissed him back vigorously as we lost ourselves in each other, never wanting to be found.

A few hours later after making out and talking with Bruce and Alfred some more, Bruce drove me back to apartment as promised and I soon as I entered the apartment, something grabbed me out of no where and pushed me hard against the door.

As I looked up to see my attacker, I felt my heart stop as I looked up into horrifying face that could only belong to one thing, a vampire. _Oh No!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? A vampire has found Elena? Who could it be? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: Lee

**Chapter X **

**Elena POV **

"Boo!" A familiar voice teased as the lights fully turned on. "Lee!" I exclaimed as Lee's face morphed back to the normal as the girls came into the room laughing. "That wasn't funny. I thought you were Stefan or worse, Damon." I said seriously as the girls stooped laughing and look down at the floor in shame.

"Don't be mad, Elena. It was my idea." Lee said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around me. "Fine." I said defeated as I pulled my only vampire friend into a hug, before he moved over to Vanessa and pulled her into a kiss.

You see two years ago, Vanessa and I came across Lee in New York, while we were out shopping. I hadn't seen Lee since Georgia and I had managed to get him to come and have lunch with me. He had recovered from Lexi's death and was pretty much trying to enjoy his immortality, especially since Bree managed to make him a day ring before Damon killed her.

Now here comes the part where Alessandra, Adriana and Candice found out. After my first lunch with Lee, we began to hang out regularly, that he even started to date Vanessa. Anyway Vanessa and Lee were making dinner at my apartment when Alessandra, Adriana and Candice came by.

Long story short, Vanessa accidentally cut her hand and Lee still being fairly new, his face changed. The girls immediately demanded an explanation. I decide to tell them truth and see their reactions first before on Lee's suggestion, compel them.

Thankfully the girls were very open minded and took it quite well, however it did take them sometime for them to be comfortable around Lee, but it brought our friendship so much closer.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as we all got settled in the living room. "Well I was planning on waiting for you guys to return to New York, but I got bored and couldn't wait any longer." Lee said nonchalantly as Vanessa snuggled into his side.

"So how did it go with Bruce?" Adriana said with excitement clear in her voice. "Yes, what's this I hear about you having a new boy toy? A billionaire no less." Lee teased and I rolled my eyes. "It was good." I said casually as I got up and headed into my room.

"It was good. That's it? That's all you're gonna give us?" Alessandra asked incredulously. "Yup."I said, pooping the p, before I shut my room door, laughing silently to myself and went to take a shower and get some rest for tomorrow press conference. _My time with Bruce was great!_ I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Bruce POV**

I was really tired from last night's patrol and normally I would be sleeping until the sun was about to go down again, but I wanted to go to that press conference. So I took off my armor and showered, before putting on my usual Armani suit and headed down to HALO in my limo with Alfred driving.

When I arrived HALO reporters, spectators and police were already there. I entered while Alfred parked the car. My eyes immediately found Elena, she was near the podium speaking to Lucius. She was wearing a dark grey tunic with a dark grey waistcoat and dark grey ankle high heeled boots with a metal toe cap that showed off her beautiful tan legs. She looked sexy, but professional.** {AN: Pics on profile.}**

I made my way over as Elena smiled as she spotted me. "Good morning, Mr. Wayne." Lucius greeted as I looked at him briefly as I greeted him before turning my attention back to Elena. "Hi." I said softly with a smile as I kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Hi." She said softly as she smiled at me as I pulled back and the reporter's cameras flashed behind us, obviously catching the exchange. "I've see you two have meet." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yes, we have. Mr. Fox was just informing me of Wayne Enterprises undying support to HALO." Elena said as Lucius smiled kindly at her, before Vanessa and an unknown man with his arm around her waist came up.

"Hello. Elena, the press conference is about to start." Vanessa said as Elena nodded in understanding, before Lucius left to join Alessandra, Adriana and the Mayor by the podium. "Oh Bruce, this friend of mine and Vanessa's boyfriend, Lee." Elena introduced as Lee smirked at me.

"So you're the boy toy." Lee teased, before Vanessa elbowed him in the ribs and Elena glared at him. "I guess I am. But I am a happy boy toy." I said with laugh as Lee smiled approvingly at me. "I like him. He's a keeper." Lee said as he looked at Elena.

Elena ignored him as she kissed me on the cheek before joining the Lucius, the mayor and the girls on the platform. Vanessa and Lee remained at my side as Alfred came to stand behind me as the mayor began to address the spectators.

"Citizens of Gotham, thank you for coming. I, myself and the lovely ladies from Victoria Secret, Alessandra Ambrosio, Elena Gilbert and Adriana Lima are here to inform you of the decision that has been made regarding HALO.

HALO was gift that given to this city, to help make it a safer place for our city's youth and although it has been accepted greatly by some, but sadly there has been some reprisal against the organization, that has cost the company millions of dollars.

However, thankfully they have not lost hope in this city and have decided to keep HALO's doors open." Mayor addressed as Elena, Adriana and Alessandra kept their faces calm. The mayor opened his mouth to speak once more before the sound of bullets and glass shattering came to our ears.

Spectators and reporters immediately ducked for safety as the police instantly ran to shield the mayor. With all the chaos, no one saw Lucius get hit and only a moment later he fell to the floor bleeding.

I immediately ran forward as Lee grabbed Lucius and effortlessly took him into a office in the back with Elena, Adriana, Alessandra and Vanessa following closely behind. Alfred and I followed after them.

As we entered the office Elena stood over Lucius hold pressure over wound as a scream sounded from outside and another shot was fired. "He's bleeding out." Elena commented as Alfred moved to her side to help her.

"We need to call for an ambulance." I said as I moved to Lucius' other side. "He won't make it, by the time they get here, even if we managed to get him help in this chaos." Alfred said calmly as I looked at my friend helplessly.

"Well I could…" Lee began as Elena looked at him and then at me alarmed. "It's your call, Elena." Lee said softly as he kneeled by Lucius' face. I looked up at Elena as she looked at my sadly then at Lucius. "Do it." She commanded as Lee nodded.

Suddenly Lee's face changed, he grew fangs and his eyes became as black as night and the veins around his eyes grew dark. I moved back in shock as Lee bit into his wrist making blood drip from the wound as he placed it at Lucius' mouth commanding him to drink.

Lucius resisted for a moment, before he began to take long gulps of Lee's blood. Elena removed her hands from his wound as it pushed out the bullet and it miraculously began to heal. Once the wound was fully healed, Lee pulled his wrist away, before it too also healed and I looked on in astonishment, before I finally managed to find my voice. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Elena tell Bruce the truth? How will he react?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Secrets & Elevators

**Chapter XI **

**Elena POV **

"What the hell are you?" Bruce asked astonished as I felt fear swell inside of me. "Bruce…" I began before police, oblivious to Lucuis' previous wound came in telling us it was safe to come out. Bruce nodded as he left with Alfred and Lucius in tow without a single word.

I felt tears come to my eyes as the rest of us followed after them and we headed to our car. "Vanessa, Lee, go back to the apartment. Adriana, Alessandra, come with me, I owe them an explanation, especially Bruce." I said as the girls nodded in understanding, before I told our driver to headed to Bruce's apartment.

"I could just compel him, you know. He'll never have to know." Lee suggested as the girls all shot him a glare and I shook my head sadly. "No. I don't want to live some lie with him. He needs to know the truth and hopefully he accepts it." I said, but doubted my own words, my fears were coming true.

Soon enough the we pulled up in front of Bruce's apartment building. We told the driver to drop Lee and Vanessa at the apartment and then come back for us, before we headed into the building and into the elevator as I felt my anxiety grow with each floor we passed.

As I felt myself about burst in anticipation the elevator doors opened and I was greeted with Bruce, Alfred and Lucius all there in Bruce's luxurious penthouse. "Hi." I said sheepishly as I kept my eyes on Bruce. "Can we talk?" I asked as he looked at me expressionlessly before he nodded as he motioned me to follow him.

Adriana and Alessandra smiled at me encouragingly, before I followed Bruce to his room. I closed the door behind me as Bruce stood on the far side of the room looking directly at me. "I guess it's time I told you about my past." I said before I told Bruce everything. **{AN: You guys know what happened in the first and second season up to episode 9 and how the girls found out. I could repeat it but I'm too lazy. XD}**

"Now you know everything." I said as I sat on the edge of Bruce's bed as he sat at his computer desk, looking out the window expressionless, before we lapsed into a uncomfortable silence, at least it was uncomfortable for me.

"Bruce…please say something." I pleaded as he turned his gaze to me and looked at me with a expression I couldn't decipher. "I need…I need time…" He said sadly and I nodded sadly before getting up and leaving without another word.

I walked down stairs to see Adriana and Alessandra waiting for me. They smiled at me sadly noticing my expression as I noticed that Lucius was gone. I headed for the elevator , before a soft hand grasped my arm from behind.

I turned around only to see Alfred looking at me with understanding and sadness. "Don't give up on him. Give him time, Miss Elena." Alfred said softly as I nodded sadly before exiting Bruce's penthouse with the girls following closely behind, hoping that I would hear from him soon.

But it seemed that my hope was in vain. It had been days since I heard from Bruce. I didn't call or go to see him, I couldn't. I wanted to give him the space he need and I didn't want to face the fact that he might not want to be with me anymore.

The girls and I were at HALO on behalf of VS with Lee trying to come to a unanimous decision with the board on what to do, following the attack at the press conference and unfortunately the board stood divided, that led us and VS to agree that we might have to overrule in favor of the company's best interest.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay for the rest of the pending discussions, because I had a flight in the morning to Paris for a photo shoot. We were in the elevator at HALO on our way back to the apartment, when the elevator suddenly came to halt as a red light on the control panel flashed on signaling that something was wrong. _Oh O!_

**Bruce POV **

I wasn't sure how to process all this. Vampires, witches and werewolves existed and not only that, Elena had a past with them. I didn't know what to think or say, it killed me to push Elena away, but I need to clear my head.

Alfred urged me to call her and reconcile, but I didn't know if I could be with her if secrets still existed between us. Yes, she told me everything, but what about me, I couldn't possibly continue on being Batman and not tell her when she had been completely honest with me, when she could have easily had Lee compel me as she called it.

Ever since the HALO attack, I had Lucuis and Alfred order some vervain by the tons. Alfred was now adding it into our food as Wayne Enterprises now had whole facility growing and testing the herb, seeing if we could possibly use it pharmaceuticals and anything else we could think of.

Elena had been through much and she wanted a normal life, but as long as I was Batman she would never have normal life she wanted and deserved. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to be with her, but would she want to be with me if and when I told her the truth.

Suddenly the batman signal lighting up the night sky brought me out of my thoughts as I sighed. I really didn't want to go on patrol tonight, I wanted to figure out what to do about Elena.

* * *

**General POV**

"The Gotham's gangs and mob really want HALO gone. They have sabotaged a elevator in the building with passengers inside to send a message for them to get out of the city." Gordon said alarmed before he showed the Batman a video feed of the security camera inside the elevator and he felt his heart stop in his chest as he saw who was inside, Elena! The Batman immediately got his own signal of the video feed as he rushed to HALO, as he hoped he wasn't too late.

Elena and her friends screamed in terror as the elevator lowered closer to the ground extremely fast and at an extremely dangerous rate before it came to sudden halt. Lee who had his arms securely around Vanessa noticed they stopped directly at the doors leading into another floor.

Letting go of his girlfriend, Lee used his inhuman strength to pry the both set of elevator doors apart, before the other elevator cable began to break, making the elevator suddenly moved down, leaving only a small space, but big enough for them to get out through the elevator door and the floor door.

Lee went through first quickly before helping Vanessa, Alessandra and Adriana out of the elevator, but as he reached to help Elena out, the last elevator cable broke completely before the elevator began to fall with Elena still inside.

Elena screamed in fear as she stood, huddled in the elevator's corner as she fell to her death. Suddenly the access door on the roof elevator opened. Elena looked up in surprise to see the Batman. The Batman held out his hand out her and with no hesitation, Elena grabbed onto it, before he pulled her out of the elevator and into his armor clad arms.

The Batman had seen what Lee had done through his video feed and knew he didn't have to worry about the others but it really wasn't them he was worried about. The fear that filled his very being didn't wash away only until he held Elena in his arms and she was safe.

As he kept Elena securely in his arms, the Batman using one of his many tools, hoisted themselves up until they were safely up on the roof "You're safe now." Batman said as in his usual gruff voice that sent a shiver through Elena, but it wasn't from fear, but in pleasure.

The Batman released his hold on her and turned to disappear before she stopped him. "Wait! This is the second time you've saved me and I haven't got the chance to say thank you." Elena said as she moved closer to him.

"You don't have to thank me." The Batman said as she came to stand directly in front of him. "Actually, I do…Thank you." She said as she cupped his cheek in her hand and gazed into his dark eyes, feeling familiar and safe in their presence, before she leaned him and kissed him.

Batman knew he shouldn't, but Bruce had not felt her touch of her skin or the feel of her lips in days and he yearned for it, craved it. He kissed her back vigorously, relishing in the feel of her lips the taste of tongue, like a man who hadn't eaten in years.

They lost themselves in each other, but not unnoticed by Elena, kissing him was very familiar to her, she knew she had felt this way before. The weakness in her knees, her heart beating wildly in her chest, the burning desire in her gut, only one man had ever made her feel like that.

Suddenly needing air, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, both breathing erratically as they stared into each other's eyes. "Bruce?" Elena asked as she gazed into the eyes of the masked vigilante, seeing the man that had consumed her heart and mind.

"Is that you?" She asked as Batman as he moved away from her slowly in shock and before he could speak, the door to the fire escape opened as Gordon and some of the members of his unit came in. Elena turned her attention from the police looking back to the man she was certain was Bruce, only to find him gone.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Bruce do? Will Bruce and Elena ever be?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: To Paris

**Chapter XII **

**Bruce POV **

She couldn't, there was no way, she could have possibly have known it was me, through a kiss no less. It not possible. Is it? These thoughts plagued me for the rest of the night as I finished my patrol before I returned to the penthouse and immediately seek guidance from Alfred.

"It's just not possible, Alfred." I said as I sat in the sofa still in my armor without my mask after I told Alfred everything that had happened tonight. "Master Wayne, when you kiss Miss Elena, how does that make you feel?" Alfred asked calmly as I looked at him in confusion, before answering him.

"It feel as if the world disappears. There is nothing but her, she makes feel like there nothing wrong with the world, with me. I feel complete." I said as Alfred nodded, before he spoke once more. "And has anyone ever made you feel like that? He asked.

"No, but what does that…." I began before he cut me off. "Master Wayne, if you feel like that when you kiss her, imagine what she feels when she kisses you. The feeling is unlike any other and no other can give it to you." Alfred explained calmly and nodded in understanding.

"Master Wayne, it obvious that you both feel something more than just a passing infatuation for each other. My advice to you, don't fight it, embrace it…and before it's too late." Alfred advised before leaving me to my thoughts.

Alfred was right, it was more than just a passing infatuation, the feelings I had for Elena were deeper and stronger than anything I had ever felt and I know she felt it too. Did I love her ? Yes, I did and if I didn't act quickly and show her how much she meant to me I could lose her.

Moving quickly, I changed out my armor and into some less inconspicuous clothes before speeding to Elena's apartment. I knocked impatiently on Elena's door as I tried to get my thoughts together and figure out what I was going to say.

"Oh, hi Bruce." Adriana said as she opened door and stepped aside allowing me to enter. "Hello Adriana. Is Elena here?" I asked as I entered and Vanessa and Lee waved in greeting as they spotted me as they sat of the couch and watched TV.

"No. She's in Paris." Adriana said as she looked at me sadly. "Paris?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion. "She had a photo shoot." Vanessa explained from the couch. "Why didn't you go with her?" I asked as I looked at Vanessa.

"Alessandra decided to take my place. Her husband, Jamie is doing business in Paris and she missed him and Anya, so she went with Elena, while I stayed here with Lee and Adriana." Vanessa explained as I nodded in understanding.

"Well when will they back?" I asked eagerly, before Adrianna and Vanessa looked at each other sadly. "They're heading back to New York the day after tomorrow and we will join them in three days for the Christmas holiday." Lee said remorsefully as I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, I understood what he meant, Elena wasn't coming back.

"Oh…Elena left something for you. She said you'd be by." Adriana said as she moved to the kitchen table and picked up a sealed white envelope with my name hand written on it, before handing it to me. I nodded in thanks as I moved away from her and towards the window over looking the city as I unsealed the envelope and took a deep breath as I began to read the letter.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I had a feeling you would be by after the whole elevator incident. And please don't try to deny it, I know it was you. I guess I finally understand why you act they way you do in front of other people, but just I'm glad you let me see the real you._

_I'm sorry if my past was too much for you to handle, I guess I could have taken the easy road and let you forget everything as Lee suggested, but I didn't want to lie to you. I wanted what we had to be real, no secrets; no lies, just us. _

_For the longest time after I was with Stefan, I believed that I would never find love in another, especially in a living, breathing human being, but I found it in you. I don't regret a single moment of our time together and possibly my only regret is the way you found out about my past. _

_Thank you Bruce for letting me in, thank for let me see the side you keep hidden from the world, thank you for making me feel love at it's purest form….and you're secret is safe with me._

_With all my love, _

_Elena. _

_She loved me. She loved me._ That was the only thought going through my head as I pocketed the letter before turning around to see Vanessa and Adriana looking at me. "I have to go." I said urgently, before leaving the apartment and headed to the elevator before Vanessa stopped me.

"Bruce…wait!" She said as I turned around to face her. "Look, I've known Elena since she was with Stefan and I can honestly tell you, the way…the look in her eye when she spoke of him, is nothing in comparison when she talks about you…she loves you." Vanessa said as she looked me directly in eye, showing nothing but honesty in her brown eyes.

"I know…that's why I'm going to get her back…can you help me?" I asked and she nodded willingly as I smiled at her and she returned it. I had plan and I hope that to all that was holy that it worked. I had to get Elena back.

* * *

**Elena POV **

The photo shoot had gone successfully. However it did take longer than normal and it was entirely my fault. I couldn't focus and I couldn't stop thinking about Bruce. Bruce was Batman. Wow, my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend is Gotham's infamous vigilante.

Wanted so badly to talk to someone, but I couldn't. Just because my girls knew my secrets doesn't mean I could go out and tell them Bruce's, it wasn't mine to tell, but I felt as I was gonna burst. I wasn't angry at Bruce or anything, just confused.

I choose to share my secrets with Bruce, didn't mean he had to do the same. It just made me wonder where our relationship stood, because technically we had yet to say that we were officially over. I loved Bruce, I did and he would probably know it by now, but was it enough.

Alessandra was in the limo with me as I headed to the airport so I could head back to New York while she stayed in Paris. Jamie was gonna be here for a few more days, so she was gonna stay with him and her daughter Anya before they return to New York together.

Soon enough the car came to a stop, but as I exited the car I noticed we weren't at the airport, but a private airfield as the car was parked in front of private company jet. "What's going?" I asked as Alessandra looked at me sheepishly once she exited the car.

"As your best friend, I'm looking out for your best interest, but at the same time, kind of over steeping by my boundaries a little bit." She said, before she began to look at something over my shoulder.

Turning around, I was greeted by no other than Bruce Wayne standing in the jet's doorway, looking directly at me. "Go to him." Alessandra said as I watched the limo driver take my luggage on board the jet. "You'll regret forever if you don't. Go to him." She urged and I nodded before hugging her goodbye and boarding the plane.

"Hi." Bruce said as I entered the luxurious jet and he sat in the arm chair at the small table. "Hi." I whispered as I sat down on the navy couch at the opposite side of the jet. "Where are we going?" I asked as the co-pilot closed the door, before we could take off and Bruce replied. "Aspen."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will this trip to Aspen repair the damage between Bruce and Elena do?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Aspen

**Chapter XIII **

**Bruce POV **

"Aspen?" She asked in confusion. "Yeah, I'm taking you to Aspen. Were going to be staying at Aspen Manor, it's a house I own. My father bought a few years before he died for when we wanted to get away." I explained and she nodded in understanding before we lapsed into a silence.

"Bruce…" Elena started before I cut her off, I knew she wanted to talk and we would…just not now. "Elena, I know you and I need to talk. But let's wait until were in private." I said as I motioned to the flight attendant and she nodded before she lied back on the couch and closed her eyes for what looked like some much needed sleep.

As Elena lied sleeping I couldn't but stare at the woman before me. I moved over to her and knelt by her head as I a brushed a stranded of her soft dark brown hair out of her face. I simply stared at the woman who captured my heart and I never felt so solidified in my decision until now, I loved her and once we can clear the air when can finally moved forward.

**Elena POV**

I had slept through the entire 11 hour flight. We landed at Aspen Pitkin County Airport and I exited the jet to see a Land Rover LR4 waiting for us. The flight attendant loaded our bags into the car before handing the Bruce the keys and we drove to his family's manor at 711 S Alps Road.

It was 14 minute drive and it was spent in silence as we tried to guess what to say and where to start. When we arrived at Bruce's beautiful Aspen manor Bruce got our bags before leading me into the house and gave me the grand tour.

"It's beautiful here." I said as Bruce and I stood on the veranda looking at the darkening sky. "Yes it is." Bruce said from his spot beside me. "Bruce, why did you bring me out here?" I asked not being able to hold it in any longer.

"I wanted to be alone with you." He replied as I turned to face him. I felt my heart clench at what I saw in his eyes. I saw love, desire, determination and…fear? "You're not going to bury me out here are you? There are people that know I'm here." I teased as I tried to lighten the mood.

Bruce smiled as he walked back into the house and into the living room. I sighed as I walked in after him. "Bruce..." I saw as I entered the living room to find him standing in front of the fire place just staring into the fire before he turned around and spoke.

"Elena…before you say anything, I need to ask you something?" He asked as he moved closer to me. "Okay." I said with a nod as he came to stand in front of me, us only a few feet apart as we stared into each other eyes.

"How did you know that was me on that rooftop after I saved you from elevator?" He asked his eyes burning with curiosity and I knew what ever my answer was would create the outcome of this conversation.

"I just did. When I kiss you, I felt…I _feel_ like the world disappears. I feel my knees go weak while my heart feels like its going to jump out of my chest and I feel this burning desire and…love inside of me that I've never felt before you…and I knew you were the only man that I had ever made me feel like that." I replied before Bruce looked away from me and looked deep in thought as we lapsed into silence.

"Bruce, do you want to be with me?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Finally asking the question that had been gnawing at me since I had steeped a foot on that plane and could not be contained anymore.

"All I want is to be with you." He answered with no hesitation and he looked at me and saw all sincerity. "When you told me about your past...I knew your feelings for Stefan didn't go very deep, but there was another reason you left him and all those things in Mystic Falls behind. You wanted a normal life, Elena.

But being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend comes with a territory and being Batman's girlfriend even comes with a bigger territory and it is far from normal." Bruce said as he came to stand directly in front of me and he placed his hands on my arms as he looked me in the eye.

"Bruce you right. That was one of the things that made leaving Mystic Falls so easy. But ever since I turned seventeen my life has been anything but normal and I've accepted that. Bruce when I told you of my past and when I figured out your secret, it didn't change anything. I want to be with you." I said as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"But you…" He stared before I cut him off. "Bruce I don't care about you being Batman. I don't care that our relationship won't be 'normal'…what ever that is, all I know is that I want to be with you no matter the dangers or the strings that come along with it….I love you." I said as I continued to stare into his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"I love you, too." He replied before he leaned forward and gave me a soft brief kiss. "Besides who want a normal relationship anyway, where is the fun in that?" I teased once he pulled away and I smiled as I rewarded with a laugh.

"I have something for you…I had planned on giving it to you later but now seems like a good time." Bruce said and I felt my eyes narrow as he left the room and head upstairs and I made my way over to the couch and sat down.

I was alone for a few minutes before he returned carrying a medium size black velvet jewelry box. "I want you to have this." He said as he handed me the box and he sat down beside me. I looked at him hesitantly before I opened the box slowly and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at beautiful diamond necklace within the box.

"It's beautiful." I breathed as I traced my hand over is a large heart shaped sapphire surrounded by a cluster of smaller, colorless diamonds and additional gems accentuate the necklace's chains too. The necklace was a true work of art.

"It's called the Diamond of the Sea. It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their wedding night." Bruce explained and I looked at him flabbergasted. "Bruce…I can't take this!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"Yes you can. I want to you to have it." He protested softly and I looked from him and back to the necklace. It really was beautiful and I knew a pair of earrings that would go with it perfectly but this was his mother's. I was honored that he was giving this to me but I'm not sure that I worthy of something so precious to him.

"Bruce…" I began to protest before he cut me off. "Woman if you ever want me to kiss you again, you will take the damn necklace." He said with a smile and a small laughed escaped my lips. "I will take great care of it." I promised and he smiled before pulled me into another kiss.

"Now lets go have some fun. C'mon…go change and I'll take you to the hottest club in Aspen." Bruce said once we pulled back with a smile and stood up. I nodded in agreement before I headed upstairs and changed into a white one shoulder dress with glitter Christian Louboutin heels and Bruce and I headed to the club. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

**General POV**

Bruce and Elena drove to Aspen's hottest night club in Land Rover and were immediately greeted by paparazzi. Bruce and Elena ignored them as they entered the club and immediately made their way to the VIP area. Bruce and Elena socialized a little before one of Elena's favorite songs started to play and she literally dragged Bruce to the dance floor.

_**Enrique Iglesias - Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)**_

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Elena smiled as Bruce held her close and they danced to the music, oblivious to every thing else around them but each other as they danced to the music feeling their desire and lust grow with each verse.

Bruce looked into Elena's eyes and saw the soul of the woman that had captured his heart and felt his body ignite as he saw the lust and love in her eyes that matched his own before he began to lead her out of the club.

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

Bruce raced them back to the manor and before the front door was fully closed they were pressed up against each other, kissing and removing each other's clothes as the headed up to the bedroom. Elena smiled as Bruce loosened her dress and it fell to the floor before Bruce captured her in a heated kiss and they began to show each other how much they loved each other, over and over again.

_But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you_ _  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you_

_**PS. The Dark Knight Will Begin Soon.**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Where Bruce & Elena's relationship head now?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Our Love

**Chapter XIV **

**General POV **

The sound of Beyonce's Halo playing softly through the stereo's speakers awoke Elena as the sun shined through master bedroom widows in Aspen. Elena smiled as she remembered the previous night and reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty.

"Bruce?" Elena called as he sat up hugging the blankets to her naked chest. "Morning." Bruce's voice came as he entered the room carrying a tray with enough breakfast for the both of them only wearing black pajama pants.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he set the tray down on the bench at the foot of the bed and moved over to her. "Most definitely." Elena answered with a smile as he leaned forward with a smile of his own and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I brought you some breakfast." Bruce said as they pulled back and he motioned to the tray. "Thank you." Elena said as she grabbed Bruce's discarded shirt from last night before putting it on and moving towards a tray and picking up a glass containing orange juice.

"There are some waffles and bacon if you want any." Bruce said as she took a sip of the orange juice and she sat back down on the bed as he came to sit behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her torso before planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Did you cook it?" Elena asked her tone only half serious as she looked down at the appetizing food. "What? You think I can't cook?" Bruce asked in mock insult. "Can you?" Elena challenged as she sent him a teasing look over her shoulder. "Well…no." Bruce confessed sheepishly. "I thought so." Elena said with a laughed before she ate some of the delicious food.

"Thank you. It was delicious." Elena said as she finished eating and turning around to face Bruce before she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Well your welcome." Bruce said smugly. "C'mon let's go out. I'll show you all the places my parents used to take me." Bruce said as he got up and went into the bathroom and Elena followed after him.

Bruce and Elena took a bath together before she changed into a dolman-sleeve sweater shrugs with a v-neck cut white spaghetti strap t-shirt underneath with white skinny jeans and dark brown ankle high boots and they spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each other's company. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"I'm gonna get a pretzel, do you want one?" Bruce asked a few hours later as they walked through the park and he spotted an Auntie Anne's fending stand. "No thanks." Elena answered with a smile before he gave her small peck on the cheek and he moved over to the vendor.

Elena was alone for a few seconds when suddenly a ball rolled over and hit her legs. Elena looked down at the ball before she looked up to see a little boy probably no more than five with a big smile on his face running towards her.

"Thank you." Bruce said as he paid the vendor and took his pretzel and lemonade from him. Bruce turned around and looked to the spot he had left Elena only to find her gone. Suddenly the sound of her laughter drifted to his ears.

Bruce followed the sound and found his beloved with a bunch of kids running around and playing ball. Bruce looked at Elena and smiled as he saw the light in her eyes. Bruce knew Elena wanted a husband, children and a family to call her own by the he wasn't sure he could give her that.

Bruce knew it was a little too early in their relationship to be thinking about that, but he needed to figure out if this relationship even had a future. Elena was willing to be with him even as Batman but how long would she put up with the strings attached.

I mean he goes out every night risking his life taking on Gotham's scum and he didn't always come home unscathed. Bruce knows that Elena needed…no deserved someone that was devoted to her and only her and give her the things you deserve. Not some messed up vigilante with a lot of issues trying to change the city with the highest crime rate in America.

As Bruce finished his food and that train of thought he watched as Elena said her goodbyes to the children's family and noticed a small glint of sadness in here eyes. Elena missed her family, she missed Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric but she was too afraid to do anything about it when the possibility of Stefan and Damon re-entering her life was a possibility and Bruce knew this but perhaps he could do something about it.

"You ready?" Elena asked as she returned to him and smiled at him. Bruce nodded as he threw the remains of his pretzel and lemonade into the trash before he took her hand in his and they headed back to their car and drove back to the manor.

_**Christina Aguilera – Bound To You**_

_Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

Was the song that came through the stereo speakers as Elena switched it on as they entered their bedroom at the Aspen manor and Elena sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. When she finished she looked up and noticed Bruce staring at her from the doorway.

"What?" Elena asked as she looked up at him. Bruce said nothing as he moved to stand in front of her and Elena stood up so she could look him in the eye as he finally spoke. "I love you so much." He said as he cupped her face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes and she saw his endless love for her and…fear?

_(Chorus)  
I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
I am bound to you_

"What are you afraid of?" Elena asked as she moved closer to him closing the any distance between them. "I'm afraid that I might lose you." He said sadly and Elena need not ask why he thought he would lose her she already knew.

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere not now…not ever. I love you." Elena said as she looked him straight in the eye, pleading with him to see the truth in her eyes. "I love you too." Bruce replied before he pulled her into a soft kiss before it turned heated and they began to take each other's clothes off.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

Bruce smiled as he kissed Elena once more before he rolled off of her and rested his head against the pillows of their bed. Elena smiled as she rested her head against Bruce's bare chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. They had just made love for hours and they could both say with confidence that they were undeniably in love and in content.

_(Chorus)_

"Do you ever think about them…Jenna and Jeremy I mean?" Bruce asked after a few moments of a comfortable silence. "Yes. All the time…I wonder what's been going on with them. Are they safe? Are they happy?" Elena confessed. "Then why don't you call them?" Bruce asked although he already knew the answer.

"I've thought about it many times. But I don't want _them_ to find out. I'm happy now and I don't want them coming in and ruining it all…I mean I'm sure if I asked Jenna she would keep quite but I'm not exactly sure where Jeremy's loyalties lie." Elena said as Bruce nodded in understanding, he knew very well who she was referring to.

_Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall_

Suddenly Bruce's cell phone went off and he let out an annoyed groan as a pout formed on his lips and Elena smiled at her boyfriend's childish antic as she got up and grabbed Bruce's discarded shirt from their earlier love session before putting it on and moving towards the door.

"Answer it. I'll be right back." She said as Bruce grabbed his cell phone and Elena left the room and headed down stairs to the kitchen. While Bruce spoke on his phone Elena grabbed a bottle of 2006 Phi Phi Chardonnay, two wine glasses and plate of chocolate covered strawberries before heading back up to the room.

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way_

"I have to go on a quick business trip tomorrow. I'll leave early in the afternoon and I should be back by late afternoon." Bruce said remorsefully as Elena entered the room and Bruce had finished his phone call.

"That's alright." Elena said as he headed into the bathroom and she sat the plate, the bottle and the glasses on the bench at the bottom of the bed as the black velvet box on the night stand caught her attention.

Elena moved over and took the box into her hand as she sat down on the edge of the bed before she opened it and looked down at the beautiful necklace that lay inside which she still didn't think she deserved.

"Why don't you try it on?" Bruce's voice came from bathroom's doorway and Elena looked up at him to see him wearing only black pajama pants and she shook her head. "Please." Bruce said softly as he looked at her. He knew why she didn't want to, but even though she might not think herself worthy of something so precious to him she was.

"Okay." Elena sighed as she fastened the necklace around her neck. "Beautiful." Bruce said with a smile before he moved over to one of his bags and pulled out his sketch pad. "What are you doing?" Elena asked as Bruce sat down in the arm chair on the side of the room facing her side of the bed.

"I'm capturing the moment." Bruce said as he opened the sketch pad to a new page and looked at her expectantly. "What?" Elena asked as she looked at him in confusion. "Well what are you waiting for…pose." Bruce teased as Elena rolled her eyes when an idea came to her head.

"How about this?" Elena asked as Bruce tore his eyes away from his sketch pad and to his girlfriend as he felt his pants tightened as he watched her unbutton his shirt of her body slowly before she lied down completely naked only wearing the necklace. "Perfect." Bruce said with a smile as he began to draw her portrait.

_I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you_

About an hour and half later, Bruce had finally finished the portrait. "It's beautiful." Elena complimented with a smile as Bruce showed it to her and she took off the necklace and placing it back in its box before Bruce grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into him.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear as Elena smiled and turned her head to look at him. "I love you too." She whispered in reply before she kissed passionately and they made love yet again.

**Bruce POV**

I felt bad about lying to Elena but I knew she would never agree to what I was about to do. I left before Elena awoke of course leaving a note before heading to the airport and boarding my jet and flying off to my destination.

I rented a car, making sure it was nothing too ostentatious to bring unwanted attention in a small town like this as I drove in silence and hoped for the best before I pulled up in front of a nice two story house.

I knocked softly on the door as I waited for a few minutes before the door opened. "Hello." A beautiful red head greeted probably in her late twenties, early thirties probably as she opened the door.

"Hello. Is Jenna Sommers around by any chance?" I asked as I tied to pick up if she was alone or not before she answered. "Yes she is. You're looking at her."

_**The Dark Knight Will Begin Soon.**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What's Bruce doing in Mystic Falls? And how will Jenna react?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Jenna

**Chapter XV **

**Jenna POV **

It had been three years since anyone had seen or heard from Elena, some in town started to believe that she was dead at least until Katherine began to impersonate her full time when she was in town, while others and those that really knew the truth about what had happened during the time in what the town called "The Massacre", knew that she didn't want to be found. Can't say I really blamed her from wanting out, but I miss my niece so much.

I remembered when I found out about vampires, witches and werewolves I was so angry at everyone for keeping me in the dark like they did, but after Elena told me all what had happened especially what Klaus had done to her, not only emotionally but mentally as well I couldn't help but forgive her right away.

So it really didn't come to as a surprise when Alaric and I woke one morning and found out that she was gone. Alaric is his own way was happy that his stepdaughter had gotten out this web that Damon and Stefan had created around her and we hoped everyday that where ever she was she was happy and living the life she wanted.

Unfortunately not everyone shared our feelings on the matter, well Matt did, but everyone was else wasn't so accepting of Elena's decision. Damon and Stefan were furious and immediately enlisted Bonnie's help in finding Elena using some sort of locator spell, but to my happiness and their great disappointment, it didn't work, according to Bonnie something or someone, likely a witch was blocking her from finding Elena.

Ever since then they had tried none stop to try and find her, even though it obvious that she doesn't want to be found. I mean even Katherine began help, she knew that Elena was done with Salvatore brothers and if it took finding her to prove that to them so she could get Stefan back, in her words, so be it.

Jeremy however was a different story, I'm not exactly sure if his loyalties lie with Elena or them. Jeremy started dating Bonnie a while back and I can't say I'm not happy for them and they do make a good couple, but I think if Elena did call he would automatically tell her and she in turn would tell the Damon and Stefan, who no doubt leave to find her and probably drag her back to Mystic Falls kicking and screaming.

And if I know Elena like i think I do, I know she knows this and will probably never call to make sure that never happens, but there is so much I want to tell and not to mention all the things she has missed, like me and Alaric's wedding two years ago where I would have loved to have her as my maid of honor, but I guess every choice has repercussions.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts as there was a soft knock at the door. Alaric was taking a nap upstairs while Jeremy stayed over at Bonnie's last night. I went to the door and opened it to find a very good looking man standing on my front porch and I know I'm not exaggerating about how good this man looks, because the possibilities of what could happen if I wasn't married definitely came to mind.

"Hello." I said politely as I stared at the man in front of me. This man was just absolutely gorgeous, he stood about six foot and was probably in his late twenties, early thirties and was no doubt dressed head to toe in designer. He had perfectly defined cheekbones and black hair that contrasted nicely with his breathtaking dark brown eyes.

"Hello. Is Jenna Sommers around by any chance?" He asked politely. "Yes she is. You're looking at her." I replied as he smiled at me with charm that no doubt made women swoon but I could detect seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but I what I have to say are for your ears and your ears alone." He said as I felt a great deal of curiosity well up inside of me. I knew normally in this kind of situation when a man pretty much ask if your alone mysteriously, your supposed go back into your home and lock your doors but i felt I could trust this stranger and there was some part of me that felt if I didn't I would regret it.

"My husband, Alaric is asleep upstairs but other than that I'm alone." I said as he nodded in acceptance. "My name is Bruce Wayne, I'm Elena's boyfriend." He said and I felt my eyes widen, he knew Elena.

I said nothing as I stepped aside allowing him to enter. He gave me a small smile as he entered taking everything as I closed the front door and leaded him into the living room. "Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?" I asked politely as my mind was still reeling from his words. "Coffee. Thank you." He replied as he seemed to sense my shock and I left with a nodded before heading to the kitchen and pouring two mugs of my freshly brewed coffee.

This guy, Bruce Wayne, who's named sounded vary familiar knew Elena, hell he was dating her, in my opinion that made her a very lucky girl, but what was he doing here. _Did Elena send him?_ I wondered as I placed a mug on a tray along with some cream and sugar before walking back into the living room to find Bruce looking at a picture of Elena with her parents.

"That was taken on her seventeenth birthday a few months before they died." I commented as I placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "She looks very happy. I know she misses them a lot." He said as he placed the picture frame back in it's right place before coming to sit across from me in the arm chair adjacent to the couch.

"We all do...Bruce, may I call you Bruce, when did you meet Elena?" I asked. "I meet Elena in September at bar in Gotham." He replied as a small smile played on his lips, no doubt remembering that night. _Gotham? What the hell was Elena doing in Gotham? Wait! Bruce Wayne...Gotham? No way!_

"Wait a minute, you won't happen to be the Prince of Gotham would you? I mean _the_ Bruce Wayne?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to embarrassment myself, but thankfully he didn't seem to mind a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes I am." He replied and I felt my eyes widened.

"Elena you lucky girl." I mumbled but lowered my head as a blush tainted my cheeks as Bruce laughed and I realized he heard me. "I'd like to think I'm a lucky one." He said and I smiled as I could see the love in his eyes.

"Is she alright...is she happy? What is she doing now?" I asked wondering about my niece's life. "She fine, she every happy...as for her career, it might not be what you think it is." He said with a smile and I narrowed my eyes.

"What _exactly_ is she doing?" I asked hesitantly, fearing the answer as different scenarios played out in my head. "Do you get the Victoria Secret catalog in your mail?" He asked a smile still on his face and my eyebrows in furrowed confusion.

"Yes. Here's this summer's catalog." I said as I bent down and took the catalog out from under the coffee table and held it out from him and he reached for it. He was silent for a few moments as he flipped through pages before he stopped on a page and with a smile he handed it back to me.

"I have to say I'm surprised none of you have found her after all this time, granted she has been in the public eye." Bruce said as he continued to smile as I looked down at the catalog only to feel my eyes widen once more as I looked at the picture of my niece posing in different swimsuits...Elena was a model. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"How did none of us see this? How long?" I asked as I looked through the catalog once more and seeing my niece in more than one picture. "Well I think its because people are more focused on the body than the face...and Elena started modeling a few months after she left Mystic Falls." Bruce replied and I nodded.

"A model! Who would have thought. She wanted to be a writer." I said incredulously as I looked back at him as I remembered all those lovely stories she would write when she was younger. "I know she told me." Bruce said clearly enjoying my shock.

"What exactly did Elena tell you?" I asked trying to find out just how much he knew and how serious was their relationship."Everything." He said and I nodded once more, it was serious. "Bruce, what _are_ you doing here? Did Elena send you? Is she here?" I asked getting back to the matter at hand as I close the catalog making a mental note to burnt it once I showed Alaric.

"No, Elena isn't here. In fact she doesn't even know that I'm here and in much respect I'm meddling." He said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Meddling?" I asked and he nodded before he explained.

"Elena misses you. But she doesn't want to contact you with the possibility with Damon and Stefan re-entering her life. She just wants as much as a normal life as possible." He explained and I nodded, knowing what I believed all these years was true.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion and he shook his head. "Elena and I are currently vacationing for Christmas in Aspen. And I wanted to take you and Alaric to go and see her, of course in secret." He explained and nodded in acceptance.

"When do we leave." I said in finality even though I really should talk to Alaric first. "As soon as you're ready. Be at this address, I'll be waiting for you. I should get out of here before Jeremy gets home." Bruce said and I nodded in understanding as he handed me a piece of paper with the address before leaving and driving off in his rental and I headed upstairs to tell Alaric what had happened. Aspen here we come.

**Bruce POV**

Jenna and Alaric met up with me at the private airfield about two hours later after I had left their house and we quickly took off. Jenna informed me that she and Alaric have taken a lot of impromptu vacations, when they wanted to get away of the craziness that existed in such a little town, so it raised no questions when they left. I don't regret what I did, I just hoped Elena would forgive me.

_**The Dark Knight Will Begin Soon.**  
_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Elena react when she sees Jenna and Alaric? Will she forgive Bruce?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

******Next chapter coming on the 24th!**


	16. Chapter XVI: Don't Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers thank you all for your great reviews and support. Recently I received a review that really made me think about this story and looking through my story I noticed that perhaps I changed Bruce and Elena's personality and somewhat rushed their relationship. **

**I apologize, so I decided to re-write the chapters I already have. So please go back to beginning and read over. I haven't changed it up too much, but I've changed enough it for it hopefully to be believable but still my own.**

**I hope you all like the re-write and I plead with you not to think that I don't appreciate your honest critique, because I do. In fact, I carve it. It allows me to improve my stories and make them better for my readers' enjoyment. **

**In conclusion please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the sixteenth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVI **

**Elena POV**

I woke up about 11 the next morning to find Bruce already gone. I sat up in the bed and looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly in the sky as it filled the room with a warm glow. As I was about to get up and take a bath, suddenly a note on my bedside table caught me eye.

I took it up and instantly recognized Bruce's elegant handwriting as I began to read. It read:

_Elena, _

_Had to go, didn't want to wake you. Be back tonight. Love you._

_~ Bruce._

I smiled as I placed it back on the bedside table before heading into the bathroom and taking a long relaxing bubble bath as I listened to some music and was left to my thoughts as I tried to process everything that had happened.

Bruce and I loved each other that was clear, but like any other relationship it wasn't perfect and some heart breaking drama was no doubt due to make an appearance. I guess it was bad luck to expect our relationship to be rocky, but it was inevitable.

Whether it was next week or in the next few months, Bruce and I were gonna be tested as couple and it was up to us whether or not we survived. But I decide to take a risk when I allowed this relationship to grow and I'm gonna see it through and just hope for the best.

Once the water turned cold I decided to get out of the tub before changing into a black bra and boy shorts before putting on a white tank top and some black yoga pants. Once fully dressed, I went downstairs and got some breakfast before I decide to call Alessandra and Adriana about Gotham's HALO's status.

A few hours and many tiresome calls later with Gotham's mayor and Victoria's Secret executive board, it was decide that Gotham's HALO branch was to be permanently shut down and the office was to be sold.

Don't get it mistaken, the company wanted to help Gotham. But in all honesty, the board didn't feel that spending million of dollars on an organization that was constantly being vandalized and their employees' lives being at risk, when the money could go to other branches that had a lasting future.

After HALO's fate was finalized, I decide to make some dinner while I waited for Bruce to get back. I was finishing up my chicken risotto when I heard a car pull up in the drive way and I smiled as only moments later I heard the front door open and close.

I was washing my hands at the kitchen sink when Bruce entered the kitchen. He smiled at me as I dried my hands and I made my way over to him. "Welcome back." I said as he brought me into a hug.

"I missed you." He breathed into my ear as held me close and I felt a shiver course through my body as his breath tickled my skin. "I missed you." I said as I pulled back so that I could look at him but still kept my hold on him.

"How was your trip?" I asked and immediately felt Bruce tense under my touch. "What is it?" I asked as I saw the fear in his eyes. "Elena, please don't be mad." He pleaded with me and I felt my narrow in confusion.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked as I looked him directly in the eye, pleading silently with him to tell me truth. "Because I wasn't really gone on a business trip." He said with the guilt clear in his voice. "So where were you?" I asked as I could feel my doubts about our relationship already beginning to come into play.

"Elena?" A familiar female voice came from the foyer us as Bruce opened his mouth to speak and I immediately went ridged before moving away from Bruce and turning around with much difficulty as my brain tried to catch up with what was really happening as I found myself face with the two people I had not seen in three years.

"Jenna? Ric?" I asked incredulously, still not able to comprehend that they were actually here and Bruce finally answered my question. "I went to Mystic Falls." He said and I immediately twirled around to face him with nothing but with shock and betrayal on my face and in my heart.

"Elena…" He said as he noticed my expression and moved towards me and I moved away from him in anger and without a word went upstairs to our room. _How could he do this? What was he thinking?_ I thought angrily as I slammed the bedroom door as my heart raced violently in my chest.

To be honest I wasn't entirely sure what I was feeling about this entire situation. I felt angry and betrayed towards Bruce for going behind my back and doing this and then strangely I felt love towards him as well and happiness for seeing the two people that I hadn't seen in three years and I had missed dearly.

I was so lost in thought as I stared out our bedroom window as it began to snow covering the land in white powder, I didn't hear someone enter until the bedroom door closed and I turned around to see Bruce standing there with beseeching look upon his handsome face.

"Elena…" he began before I cut him off. "How dare you? How dare you? You had no right!" I yelled at him not caring if Jenna and Alaric could hear me as I allowed all my anger and betray sink into my voice.

"I know. But no one knows that their here, I promise." Bruce said calmly as he tried to get me to understand his action and not anger me further. "Why?" I asked despondently as my anger left me slightly and was left with the feeling of betrayal as my dominant emotion.

"Elena, you missed them and you were too afraid to call them or even let them know you were safe." He said as I felt my anger return to full velocity. "You had no right! I am afraid, I will admit that. But that still did not give you any right to contact them and bring them here." I hissed and he sighed before he moved closer to me.

"Your right. There is no excuse for my actions, I just wanted to see you happy." He said softly as he came to stand directly in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. I know his intentions were good, but what about the others.

"Are you sure no one knows why and where they are?" I asked as I reluctantly gave in. "Yes. I'm sure…just talk to them." He said and with a nod and kiss to my forehead I headed downstairs to find Jenna and Alaric in the living room sitting on the couch as the fire from the fireplace glowed against their skin.

Jenna was the first to realize I was there and she immediately stood up to face me with Alaric not far behind both with hopeful expressions on their faces. "Hey." I mumbled timidly and Jenna smiled at me before she ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her as I buried my face in her hair and I fought back the tears in my eyes. "I missed you." I said as my voice sounded muffled by Jenna's hair. "Oh honey we missed you too." She said softly into my ear as I could no longer fight back the tears and sobs began to rack my body.

Once the sobs diminished, Jenna pulled back and I also noticed the tears falling freely down her eyes as Alaric came over to us. I gave her a smile as Alaric pulled me into his arms and I once again found myself in a tight hug.

"Three years, no calls, no e-mails, not even a letter. You are in so much trouble young lady." Alaric said in mock seriousness as I could hear the happiness in his voice. I chuckled as he released me before I spoke.

"I missed you too." I said as I looked at my stepfather and then back to my aunt as they lead me over to the couch and we all sat down with Jenna on my right and Alaric on my left as we began the conversation that was long overdue.

"Guys…" I said reluctantly but although a necessity before we went any further I had to know, but Alaric cut me off before I could finish. "Elena I can assure you no one knows that we are here or why. Jenna and I take unplanned vacations all the time. No one will suspect a thing." He said promisingly as I sighed in relief.

"So tell us what have you been up to?" Jenna asked excitedly and I smiled before I told them about the last three years of my life and to say I wasn't happy to be able to talk to Jenna again, would have been a huge understatement.

Jenna was so excited to her about my new lifestyle and Alaric was already asserting himself as my father figure when I brought my relationship with Bruce, of course leaving out his alter ego and stated firmly that he was gonna have a talk with Bruce with of course earned laughs from Jenna and myself.

"So do you think I can meet Heidi? Alaric asked and Jenna shot him a glare as I stifled a laugh. "And why on earth would you want to meet her?" Jenna asked as you could hear the anger and irritation in her voice and I tried so hard not laugh when Alaric looked at her absolutely terrified.

"She just seems so nice on TV and I wonder if she was the same in person." Alaric defended and Jenna rolled her eyes as a small chuckle escaped me at Ric's pathetic excuse. Heidi was a great person and friend, she and Tim Gunn practically became my mentors when I first entered the fashion industry and we spoke regularly.

"So her having to be very good looking has nothing to do it?" Jenna asked with clear disbelief in her voice. "No. I'm a married man." Alaric defended and my eyes narrowed in confusion. Alaric wasn't married, well technically he was since he and Isobel never really got a divorce. But as far as Isobel and Alaric were concerned their marriage was over. _So what the hell?_

"Hold up! You're not a married man." I said as Jenna opened her mouth to say something before Jenna and Alaric exchanged a look before looking at me sheepishly. "What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at them and waited for them to speak.

"Elena…" Alaric began before he abruptly stopped unsure how to say what ever they had to tell me, which only made me more anxious. "What?" I repeated anxiously as I looked in between Jenna and Alaric pleading with one of them to tell me.

"Elena…Alaric and I are married." Jenna said and my mouth fell wide open. "What? When?' I asked frantically as they smiled at me. "Two years ago." Alaric said with a smile and I immediately felt guilty.

"And I missed it." I said sadly as I looked down ashamed. "Elena, it's alright. We understand why you never made contact. It's okay." Jenna said as she put her hand on my leg reassuringly. "So you're not mad at me?" I asked dubiously as I looked back up at them.

"No. Sure we would have loved to have you there. But we understood why you left and why you never called. In fact we're glad you got out." Alaric explained and Jenna nodded in agreement and I gave them a teary smile.

"Well then it looks like I owe you guys a wedding present." I said as I smiled at them and they immediately brightened and 'subtly' tried give me ideas in what they would want before we spent the next few hours talking about what had happened in Mystic Falls since I left.

It was midnight by the time we had finished talking, we had ate some of the chicken risotto that I had made earlier and I made sure to make a plate for Bruce before they went off to the guest room to get settled before heading back to my own room.

I entered our bedroom with the chicken risotto and two cold beers in hand to see Bruce sitting on our bed with his laptop in his lap as he sat on the bed in his pajamas pants, shirtless. "Hey." I whispered as I brought his attention from his laptop to me.

"Hey." He said with a small smile as he placed his laptop on his beside table and I walked around to his side of the bed and placed the plate and the beers on the bedside table beside his laptop before I got on the bed and straddle his waist.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said as I looked directly into his beautiful dark brown eyes. "It's okay. You had every right to be angry. I did go behind your back." He said softly as he placed his hands on my waist and immediately felt goose bumps on my skin.

"But I'm glad you did…just don't ever do it again." I demanded softly and a small chuckle left his lips. "I promise." I said as he kissed me softly on my lips before he pulled back and looked me in the eye before he spoke once.

"I promise. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy…I love you." He said as he looked me in the eye and I saw the sincerity, the love and the promise and I felt no doubt towards his words.

"I love you too." I as I brought my lips to his and kissed him softly and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he pulled me closer so there was no space between us and I could feel his heart beating against his chest and my heart beating along with it, never wanting to be separate.

_**One more chapter before the beginning of The Dark Knight.**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Bruce and Elena's relationship stronger than ever now?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 30th.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Should I Stop Saying That?

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.**

**Okay heads up. My first year of college is starting this week so I cannot promise when next I'll update. But thank you for all the loving support you guys have shown me. So here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII  
**

**Bruce POV**

Yesterday was a really long and tiresome day, but it was worth it. I knew I betrayed Elena when I went to Mystic Falls behind her back and even though my heart was in the right place, I wasn't shocked when Elena yelled at me but I am thankful that she gave me as quickly as she did. I honestly thought I would be shut out for a week or worst, a month.

I awoke the next morning to feel of Elena's soft hand caressing my cheek leaving my skin burning with every touch. I smiled as I opened my eyes and instantly locked eyes with dark chocolate brown eyes that sent my heart racing.

"Hi." She whispered as I took her hand from my face and held it to my chest above my heart before I spoke. "Hi. I whispered back and she smiled before we lapsed into a comfortable silence, no words said, no words needed.

"Thank you." She said finally breaking the silence. "Your welcome." I replied not having to ask about what she was talking about, I already knew. "But if you want to thank me properly I would be very happy to oblige you." I said as I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively and she laughed.

"With pleasure." Elena replied with a smile as she rolled herself on top of me and brought me into a kiss. It started off soft but soon turned heated as I rolled us over so I was soon on top and as I was about to reach for her bra strap there was a knock at the door. _What now?_

**Elena POV**

Bruce groaned and I smiled as I enjoyed my boyfriend's obvious discomfort. "Who is it?" I called as Bruce pouted; this was a real cock blocker. "It's Jenna. Are you guys decent?" Jenna's voice came from the other side of the door and I smiled as I pushed Bruce off of me before covering his obvious arousal with the sheets.

"Yes." I called before Jenna entered the room with a big smile on her face but it quickly disappeared as she took in the site of us. "I thought you said you were decent?" She asked awkwardly. "We are." I replied as I looked us over. Bruce was still wearing his pajama pants and I was only in a black bra and boy shorts, yes we were dressed in little things but we were dressed.

"This was awkward when you were a teenager and it's still awkward now." Jenna said as I smiled and a small laugh escaped me. "_This_ is awkward?" I asked incredulously as I looked at my aunt like she was nuts.

"What about when I came home and found you Alaric together…remember…Chunky Monkey?" I reminded her and my smile got even wider as Jenna's cheeks immediately flamed red and I laughed. "Chunky Monkey?" Bruce asked in clear confusion, oblivious to the story.

"Oh yeah, one time I came…" I said as I began to explain before Jenna cut me off. "Elena!" Jenna cried horrified at the thought of me telling Bruce of the night I came home to find Alaric only wearing a pillow and I smiled at her teasingly and Bruce chuckled at my antics.

"So what did you want?" I asked as I continued to smile at my aunt, but decide to save her any further embarrassment. "Well I was thinking since we were staying here for Christmas, why not have a real Christmas. You know a tree and a big dinner." Jenna suggested and a bright smile immediately came to my face.

"Bruce, what do you think?" I asked as I turned my gaze to my smiling boyfriend. "Sounds like a great idea." Bruce said as he smiled at us. "So where do we start?" Jenna asked. "Well there are some Christmas decorations in the basement." Bruce said as I looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay. How bout this? Alaric and I go get us a tree while you guys get the decorations out of the basement and plan the dinner for Christmas day and then tonight we can go out, there is a tree lighting ceremony in the park." Bruce suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said as I leaned over gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips before looking back to my excited aunt. "So let's get to it." Jenna said as she ran out of the room presumably to tell Alaric and making sure to close the door the behind her as she left.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked once Jenna was gone and I turned back to look at Bruce as he got out of bed. "I mean don't get me wrong this is great, but I don't want you to do this if you don't want to just to make me happy." I continued as Bruce walked around to my side of the bed.

"Elena, its fine. This is so much better than going to some Christmas party with people who just want a hand in my wallet. This will be great…and the fact it's making you happy is just a bonus." Bruce said as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Well thank you." I said as he leaned down and placed a soft chastise kiss on my lips. "Your welcome." He said before kissing me one more. "C'mon lets get going. We have a lot of work to do." Bruce said as he straightened and made his way into the bathroom as I got out of the bed.

Once we had taken a shower and gotten dress, which of consisted of a MM6 Maison Martin Margiela turtle neck sweater with white pants and suede fold over flat boot. We got some breakfast before Bruce and Alaric left to get us and tree and Jenna and I got the decorations out of the basement. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"Bruce is really nice." Jenna commented as we hung stockings over the fire place. "Yeah he is." I replied, a smile playing on my lips. "You too seem to really have a connection." She said as she tried and failed to sound indifferent.

"What are you getting at Jenna?" I asked and I turned to face her. "Nothing. It's just…" She said as she stopped working altogether to face me. "Just what?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. "It's just I see how different how your relationship is with him compared to Stefan's." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Well with Stefan you were always concerned about him or keeping everybody else safe and keeping the secret. But with Bruce you actually have a _real_ relationship. Now I am sure you two have your quirks that make your relationship different than others, but you're relationship is more solely based on each other instead of people trying to kill you." Jenna elaborated.

"Wait! You're saying that Stefan and I didn't a have a real relationship? Minus the vampire part." I asked as I took a seat on the couch and kept my eyes trained on Jenna. "Yes." Jenna said bluntly and I looked her disbelievingly.

"Elena, be honest. Why were you with Stefan? I knew you had feelings for him but there had to be a reason you stayed him with especially with the Katherine fiasco. You honestly can't tell me you never once doubted that Stefan was being truthful when he said that you weren't a replacement." Jenna said as she looked at me expectantly, but I wasn't sure how to answer.

Yes, many times I questioned whether or not Stefan really did love me or was I just a replacement for Katherine or even the version of Katherine that he wanted. Why did I stay with him? Was it because he was a good distraction from my own personal problems and the guilt from my parents' death.

After the accident, I felt the weight of the guilt of my parents' death. Perhaps it was because of that self guilt and self hate that my self worth went down and I allowed that bastard to manipulate me so much.

That day after Georgia, when Damon and I returned to Georgia. I was so sure I was gonna break up with him, but I didn't. I went there to hear what he had to say, you know to find out what was his excuse for not telling me and why I looked like her.

But instead he told me that he saved me the day of the accident and that I was adopted. You know it's funny, he told me all things before he told me he loved me. Tell someone that you love them and make them feel safe when the truth is no longer hidden when their emotionally distress. Pure Genius.

I mean it was pure brilliancy. It was very consistent in our relationship. When we get to a point where I wanted to end our relationship, he would do something heroic and blinded I foolishly fell back into his arms.

You know it was very strange that Stefan or Damon could never go tell when Katherine was impersonating me. I'm a living breathing human being, with a heartbeat and body heat. She's a cold hearted bitch…literally. I mean it's completely ridiculous.

"To be honest. I don't know. Blinded I guess by what I thought was love." I answered truthfully as I looked her dead in the eye and she nodded in understanding. "Are you blinded now?" She asked hesitantly and I looked into a fireplace and a warm fire burned within. Was I blinded now?

"No." I answered truthfully. I wasn't blinded, I was never blinded. Bruce had his secrets but then so did I, but I was never blinded. Jenna looked at me for a moment, looking me straight into my eyes looking for something, what I didn't know but after a few moments she finally smiled as she spoke. "Good."

**Bruce POV**

"I'm sorry sir but that tree isn't for sale." The manager said as I tried to get the nicest tree in the lot that would fit for the manor. After breakfast, Alaric and I headed to the tree park and of course most of the good trees where gone. But there was one left that was perfect; unfortunately they had it only for display, but not for sale.

"If I pay three times as much as its worth, will it be on sale then?" I asked as I brought out my wallet and waved the bills in his face and smirked as his eyes light up like it was already Christmas day. "I'll have it ready for you in 10 minutes." The manager said as he grabbed the money and took off to get us the tree.

"Must be nice to have all that money." Alaric commented as I turned to look at him, but I wasn't sure if he jesting or judging me. "Yeah it is." I answered simply and something unidentifiable flashed in his eyes as he nodded before moving back towards the car.

"Is there something on your mind, Alaric?" I asked as I joined him by the car. "No." He said instantly and I raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly. "It's just that I'm worried about Elena." He said as he turned around to face me.

"You think that I would hurt her?" I asked him incredulously. "No…well not intentionally…its just that I saw what Stefan did to her when they were together, emotionally…and I admit it was partly my fault because I didn't exactly do anything to stop it, thinking it wasn't my place….I just don't want to see that happen again." He elaborated and I nodded in understanding.

"I'm not him. I will _never_ be him and I would never hurt her. I just want to make her happy. I don't….I can't lose her." I said truthfully and Alaric looked at me for a few minutes to make sure I was telling the truth. "Good. Because she doesn't want t lose you either." He said with a nod of approval as the manager came out with the tree.

Once the tree was loaded on top of the car, Alaric and I drive back to the manor in a comfortable silence before we pulled up at the manor and we entered to find the girls had already started to decorate the rest of the house.

"Wow! This place looks great." Alaric said as we entered carrying the tree into the living room. "Thanks." Elena and Jenna said in unison as they came over to help us, before we spent the next few hours finish decorating the house and the tree before we left for the park.

Elena stood by my side in her white fur coat, her hand intertwined with mine as the choir sang Christmas hymns before the tree was set alight. "Thank you." Elena whispered as she looked at Jenna and Alaric who were in a loving embrace as they looked at the beautifully decorated tree.

I said nothing as I smiled and brought her into a kiss. It was simple but said so much, it was about to turn into a full blown make out session before Alaric's voice cut in. "Come on you two, I'm hungry." Alaric grumbled but a smile present on his face.

We all smiled as I began to lead them to a restaurant nearby and got us at table in no time. We had already ordered and we were just sitting around talking and joking as the band began to play a song by Frank Sinatra and Alaric smiled as he took Jenna's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Elena smiled as she watched Alaric slow dance Jenna around the dance floor; the love in between them clear as day as it shined in their eyes. I turned my eyes away from the Saltzmans as I watched my girlfriend.

Elena the light in the dark, the light to my darkness. Who would have thought I would have found her? Perhaps I was doing something right with my life and God was rewarding me with this extraordinary woman…whatever the case, I'm glad I found her or rather glad we found each other.

"Dance with me." I said as I stood up and held out my hand to her and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously? Normally I have to drag you to the dance floor, literally." She said incredulously as she looked at me disbelievingly.

"Seriously…unless you don't want to…" I said as I began to sit back down before she grabbed my hand and I laughed as she dragged me to the dance floor. We stopped only a few feet away from Jenna and Alaric as I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder as we slow danced to the music.

_**{Frank Sinatra - Call Me Irresponsible}**_

Call me irresponsible - call me unreliable, throw in undependable too  
Do my foolish alibis bore you, well I'm not too clever - I just adore you  
Call me unpredictable - tell me I'm impractical, rainbows I'm inclined to pursue  
Call me irresponsible - yes I'm unreliable,  
But it's undeniably true - I'm irresponsibly mad for you

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she pulled her head back to look me in the eyes. "You've got to stop saying that." I teased and she smiled as she rolled her eyes at me. "I love you…do you want me to stop saying that too?" She asked.

She looked me directly in the eye, her eyes shining with love and happiness. I smiled as I pulled her into a soft brief kiss before I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could feel myself getting lost in as I spoke. "No, never."

_**The Dark Knight Will Begin Next!**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Bruce and Elena's relationship is now stronger than ever but can they survive the coming evil...or a past love?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Three Months Later

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eighteen and the beginning of **_**The Dark Knight**_** section of story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII **

**Bruce POV**

So much had happen in the last three months. Elena and mine's relationship grew more and more each day and there was one thing I was certain of. I was inconvincibly in love and I knew that Elena was the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

After Christmas with Jenna and Alaric, Elena and I spent New Year's eve in Metropolis with Tony Stark and Oliver Queen who Elena soon later found out was Green Arrow and to say she was surprised was a complete understatement.

"I mean, what is it with billionaires with money, its like none of you having anything better to do." Were Elena's exact words which sent all of us into fits of laughter; Oliver and Tony really liked her, although perhaps Tony liked her too much; since he was hitting on her the whole time we were there.

As for Jenna and Alaric, Elena kept in frequent contact with them, obviously not over the phone, but they traded e-mail constantly. However Elena and I did see them on her birthday when I flied them in.

"It will be nice when Wayne Manor is re-built. You can swap not sleeping in a penthouse to not sleeping in a mansion…and you know I am sure it would be nice if Miss Elena woke up one morning to actually find you there." Alfred said as the lift settled into the ground and began to walk forward towards me as I stitched a wound I gotten the night before.

"I know…I'll make it up to her." I replied as I grimaced as the needle pierced my skin once more. "Every time you stitch yourself up, you make a blood mess." Alfred said as he placed a bag and thermos on the table, not doubt containing my breakfast.

"Well it makes me learn from my mistakes." I replied as Alfred put on his glasses. "Then you should be pretty knowledgeable by now then." Alfred replied as took the needle and thread away from me and started to stitch up my wound.

"The armor is…carrying to much weight. It needs to be faster." I said. "I'm sure Mr. Fox will oblige." Alfred replied as he continued to stitch up my arm. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?" Alfred asked as he narrowed my eyes in confusion and looked at me for an explanation.

"It was dog." I replied and Alfred raised an eyebrow at me. "Huh?" Alfred asked unsure if he heard me right. "It was big dog." I defended with irritation clear in my voice and Alfred said nothing as he went back to stitching up my arm, but I could see the small smile on his lips.

"There were more copy cats last night, Alfred…with guns." I said gravely. "Why don't you hire them and take the weekend off. I'm sure Miss Elena will like that." Alfred replied as he continued to stitch my wound and I let out a small chuckle.

"I sure she would, but that wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people." I said with a hint of humor in my voice. "I know." Alfred replied understandingly as he finished stitching my wound up.

"But things have improved…Look at the new district attorney." Alfred said and I pushed a few buttons on my keypad and I looked up at my many screens to see Harvey Dent. "I have. Very closely. I need to know if he can be trusted." I replied.

"Are you interested in his character or his social circle?" Alfred asked and my eyes flickered to one of the many monitors of Harvey with Rachel. "Who Rachel spends her time with is her business." I replied, Rachel and I haven't seen each other in months and to be honest I wasn't sure where our relationship or feelings towards each other stood.

"I trust you don't have me followed on my day off or Miss Elena for that matter." Alfred said as I went over to another table with a suit already laid out. "If you took one I might…and as for Elena. Don't need to, I always knows where she is." I replied as I turned my back to him and took of my shirt and the lift began to move once more.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I woke up this morning to find Bruce's side of the bed empty, hell it wasn't even slept in. I sigh left my lips as I threw the covers off and noticed the breakfast tray with some Blue Mountain coffee with strawberries and pancakes on the bedside table waiting for me.

_Thank you Alfred!_ I thought with a smile as I gathered the tray into my lap and eat some of his delicious pancakes and some of the strawberries before chugging down the coffee before I stepped unto the cold marble floor as I made my way to the bathroom, to get ready for the day.

I was now living in Gotham with Bruce full time at his penthouse, Adriana and Alessandra had already returned to their families in New York and as for Vanessa, she still lived at the apartment with Lee here in Gotham, so she and Lee could have some privacy.

Ever since I moved in with Bruce; on his request might I add and made Gotham sort of my permanent residence, I would have to fly back forth between NY and Gotham for business and then sometimes I would just send Vanessa for me.

As for Bruce, to be honest, I wasn't surprised that he wasn't here. I had gotten use to it by now, but sometimes I really wished he was, but then again being Bruce Wayne's and Batman's girl came with a territory, that I was very willing to walk for the man I love.

After taking a nice warm, calming bath I applied some light make up and some lotion to my body before I changed into a purple, blue greyish mix panel shift dress with some white Prada peep toe pumps. and I sprayed myself lightly with some Cartier 'Delices' before I put on pearl and platinum pendant and earring set with a Fendi 'Selleria' watch. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

I was fastening my watch on my wrist as I went back into the bedroom before I grabbed my white Prada shades and my white Chloe Madeleine Runway Satchel before heading downstairs with the tray in hand.

Once I disposed of the left overs and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, I noticed the _New York Times_ and the new copy of _Vogue_ magazine waiting for me on the kitchen counter as usual. I grabbed the magazine up, flipping through quickly before stopping on a particular page and smiled at what I saw.

It was the 'To: Paris With Love.' Editorial ad; that I had taken months ago in Paris before our Christmas in Aspen and it was truly amazing that ad was still at the popularity level as it was when it first came out.

After quickly scanning through the magazine, leaving till later to read it before I sat down and read the times before I left the penthouse and headed down to the parking garage, where Bruce's Lamborghini sat opposite to my white Land Rover LR4 and my sliver Audi R8 that Bruce had bought me for Valentine's day sat next to it.

I decided to take the R8 as I drove to the shipping yard, listening to Cobra Starship's You Make Me Feel featuring Sabi before it wasn't long before I pulled up at Wayne Enterprise's private storage facility at the docks.

I pulled up next to the shipping container and I left my shades and my bag in the car only carrying my phone as I got out and entered the container. The shipping container was now like a third home to me by now and it helped that I no longer felt uncomfortable on the lift.

Light entered my sight and my eyes blinked as the lift settled into the floor and Alfred spoke. "Know your limits, Master Wayne." Alfred warned as Bruce grabbed the shirt from the table and put it on and I walked towards them.

"Batman has no limits." Bruce retorted. "But you do." I cut in as I came to stand in front of him and he smiled at me as he spoke. "Well can't afford to know them." Bruce replied. "And what's going to happen on the day that you do?" Alfred challenged.

"Well we all know how much you like to say I told you so." Bruce said as he finished buttoning the buttons on his Armani shirt and I moved over to Alfred. "On that day, Master Wayne, even I may not want to...probably." Alfred replied and I smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Alfred." I said as I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome Miss Elena." Alfred replied with a smile and turned back around to see Bruce looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow at him. "Don't I get a kiss?" He asked and I smiled at him. "Do you want one?" I retorted and he rolled his eyes at him. "Well it would be nice." He replied and I moved forward and stopped when I stood directly in front of him.

"And you know what would be nice if I could actually wake up on morning to actually see you there, instead of an empty bed." I teased as Bruce smiled at me sheepishly before he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me into a kiss.

"I know, but thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He said with a smile once we pulled back. "Damn right you will…and you're forgiven, as always." I replied with a smile of my on before giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to." I said as Bruce nodded in agreement and continued to change into his Bruce Wayne suit as I like to call it before we all left the shipping container. Alfred headed back to penthouse as Bruce and I headed to Wayne Enterprise.

The moment our relationship became full public knowledge, people became very skeptic that _the_ Bruce Wayne was now in an exclusive and committed relationship. Bruce started taking me to his business meetings and asking my opinion, which he really did consider but Bruce really didn't like anyone questioning our relationship.

"In china. Lau Security Investments stands for dynamic new growth. A joint venture with Wayne enterprises will be a power house." Lau said as Bruce and I sat, or should I say I sat and pretended not listen as Bruce slept in the meeting at Wayne Enterprise.

"Well Mr. Lau, I speak for the rest of the board…and Mr. Wayne…" Lucius said as he stood up and the board looked back to us as I looked up from my Vogue magazine and smiled as I turned my head to Bruce, who slept with his head against my shoulder and his body spread out against the chairs further down.

"Expressing our own excitement." Lucius continued and Lau and Reese looked annoyed as Lucius continued with pleasantries before Lau and the board left and Bruce and I were the only ones left in the board room.

"Bruce." I whispered softly as I placed my magazine on the table and caressed his cheek softly, gently waking him. "Hmm?" Bruce mumbled and I smiled as I continued to run my hand soothingly against his smooth shaven cheek.

"Time to wake up. The meeting is over." I whispered and Bruce's eyes slowly opened before a smile graced his handsome face. "Now that something that I love waking up to." Bruce said with a smile and I smiled before I gave him a kiss.

Bruce eagerly kissed me back before I pulled away before it could get any intense and Bruce pouted childishly and I smiled at his antics as Bruce got up and straightened his suit as Lucius came back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Another long night. This joint venture was your idea and the consultants love it. But I'm not convinced. Lau's company had grown by eight percent annually like clockwork. His revenue stream must be off books, maybe even illegal." Lucius said as he moved forward coming to stand in front of us.

"Okay. Cancel the deal." Bruce said and I rose an eyebrow at him. Bruce valued Fox's opinion, but he liked to do his own homework, which is probably why Lucius smiled as he spoke. "You already knew." He stated and Bruce nodded with a sly smile.

"I just needed a closer look at their books." Bruce replied and Lucius nodded in understanding. "Anything else you can trouble me for?" Lucius asked and Bruce turned fully to face him. "I need a new suit." Bruce said and Lucius nodded as he looked Bruce over.

"Well three buttons, is a little nineties." Lucius jested causing me to let out a small chuckle as Bruce shot me a playful glare before turning back to Fox. "I'm not talking fashion, Mr. Fox. So much as function." Bruce said as he handed him a two pieces of paper with his new suit sketches.

"You want to be able to turn your head." Lucius concluded as he looked the papers over. "It would sure make, backing out of the drive way easier." Bruce replied and Lucius nodded once more. "I'll see what I can do...Have good day Mr. Wayne, Elena." Lucius replied as he turned away and left the room as Bruce came over to me.

"Bye Lucius." I replied with a smile as I stood and leaned against the table as Bruce came to stop in front of me before he wrapped his arms around my waist before he spoke. "If I remember correctly. I still have some making up to do. How about we go out for dinner?"

_**Coming Up: Rachel and Elena meet.**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen at dinner?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Harvey & Rachel

**Author's Note:**

**9/11**

**It has been ten years since the tragedy that shook the world and I would like to offer my support and prayers to those of you who lost loves ones that day and are possibly still feeling the effects of that day. Stay in faith. Stay strong. Don't let hard times tear you down, but only make you stronger.**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. By the way, a****ll the outfits and pictures are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIX **

**Elena POV**

"If I remember correctly. I still have some making up to do. How about we go out for dinner?" He asked and I smiled as I nodded in agreement. "But where do you plan on taking me, Mr. Wayne?" I asked as Bruce pulled into his arms, with one arm around my waist as he began to lead me towards the elevator.

"How about the best restaurant in town?" He asked as we came to a stop in front of the elevator and Bruce pushed the call button. "Really? So fancy." I teased and Bruce smiled. "But how are we ever going to get in? You have to make reservations weeks in advance." I asked as the elevator door opened and Bruce pulled me in.

"Well I'm sure the owner will get us a special table." Bruce said, smirking the entire time and I smiled as I pulled him into a kiss. The owner meaning him, Bruce owned most of the major revenue in the city and he used to keep up appearances or just to take me out for a night on the town.

"You look beautiful." Bruce complimented hours later, the sun still up as I exited the bathroom at the penthouse. I smiled as I did a dramatic turn showing off the white elegant empire strapless floor length dress along with white Christian Louboutin. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"Why thank you." I replied smiling as grabbed my white Sondra Roberts rose satin clutch. Bruce smiled, holding out his hand for me take and I smiled as I took his hand and he lead me out of the penthouse to his Lamborghini and it wasn't long before we pulling up at the restaurant and the valet to car.

"Rachel, fancy that." Bruce called as I walked to our table and I noticed Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent sitting at a table. Rachel, Bruce's childhood friend that I had yet to meet, but I guess now was better time than ever.

"Yeah, Bruce, fancy that." Rachel replied as we came to stand in front of them. "Rachel, Elena…Elena, Rachel." Bruce introduced, smiling and I smiled and held out my hand to shake. "It's nice to met the famous Elena Gilbert." Rachel said, smiling as she shook my hand.

"Likewise. Bruce told me so much." I replied, releasing her hand and turned to Harvey. "And Harvey Dent. It's nice to see you again." I said, smiling. "It certainly is." Harvey replied, smiling as he hot up and kissed me on the cheek before sitting back down and I smiled.

"You two know each other?" Bruce asked as she looked between Harvey and me. "Yeah, Harvey and I met at the fashion show after party when I had to make nice with the mayor, before his election as DA…by the way, congratulations." I answered and Harvey smiled.

"Bruce this Harvey Dent." Rachel introduced formally and Harvey leaned over as he held out his hand to shake. "The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you." Harvey said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Well I should hope not…let's get a few tables together." Bruce replied with a cautious look to Rachel. "I'm not sure they'll let us." Harvey said as he glanced around looking for a waiter. "Oh am sure they will. I own the place.' Bruce replied signaling to a waiter.

"Well I'm gonna run to ladies' room, while the get the table set up, I'll be right back. Elena, join me?" Rachel said, standing up and I nodded and Harvey groaned. "What?" Rachel and I asked in unison as we looked at the handsome blonde DA.

"The night has barely started and you too are already beginning to conspire against us." Harvey said and Rachel and I looked at each other smiling. "We have no idea what you are talking about." I replied while Rachel and I smiled before walking off to the ladies room.

We entered the ladies room and Rachel checked to see if all the stalls were empty before turning around to face as I leaned against the sink waiting for her to speak, I knew that why she asked in me in here, she wanted to talk in private.

"Did you know that Harvey and I were going to be here?" Rachel asked as she turned to face me. "No. Bruce is supposed to making up for the nights alone, but I wouldn't put it past Bruce if he picked this place on purpose. He's been wanting to check out Harvey and to make sure he can be trusted…not just with Gotham." I replied.

"Figures." Rachel said with scoff as she came to stand beside me. "Are you really that surprised? Bruce is very protective of you." I said with a smile. "Well we have known each other a long time." She replied with a nod.

"So you know about Bruce's alter ego? How did you find out?" Rachel asked. "Yeah. Its weird but I figured it out when I kissed him." I said and Rachel looked at me unbelievingly as she spoke. "Seriously? He had to tell me." She joked and I laughed.

"Well Bruce is just that good of a kisser." I replied dreamingly and Rachel smiled. "Come on, we better get back there before they kill each other." Rachel joked and I laughed, nodding before we walked back out the restroom and back to a now joint table to see Harvey and Bruce staring at each other in silence.

"Is it just me or has the testosterone in this room grown immensely." I joked as we sat down and Bruce, Rachel and Harvey chuckled before we ate some dinner, joked and laughed before we were sitting around having a drink and talked.

"So Elena, I'm sorry to hear about HALO." Harvey said as he looked at me, taking a sip of his scotch. "Me too, but company felt they were losing money." I replied, talking a drink of my red wine and Harvey nodded in understanding.

"But isn't HALO a nonprofit organization?" Rachel asked, opposite from me and I nodded. I knew she wasn't being rude, she was just curious. "Yes it is. But with facility constantly being vandalized, they company was losing money keeping it running, when they felt the money could be better used opening new branches across the country and as of next month the globe." I replied.

"Well that's understandable…but it such a shame. I know for fact some the families and children here in Gotham were really pleased." Rachel said and I nodded in agreement. "Well HALO will be glad to come back when you're done cleaning up this city, because at this moment no one would want to run a business in the city. I mean how could or would want to raise children in a city like this." I replied.

"Well I was raised here and I turned out okay." Bruce interjected and I smiled. "Yes, you did." I replied. Don't get me wrong, Bruce turned out great, but I would never raised my children here, at least now. I mean although I put up the façade of having no faith in this city, I did and Bruce knew it, but until Harvey and Bruce finished cleaning up this city, I didn't want a start a family here until I felt it was truly safe.

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Harvey joked and we all chuckled. "The palisades? Sure. As the new DA you might want to find out where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce replied, before I cut in. "I'm talking about what kind of city idolizes a mask vigilante." I stated, wanting to know Harvey's opinion on Batman.

"Gotham city is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right." Harvey replied and I smiled inwardly at his response, but I still wanted to dig a little deeper. "Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials. Not a man who believes he is above the law." I continued.

"Exactly." Bruce said an agreement, catching on to where I was going. "Who appointed the Batman?" He asked in full fledged carefree billionaire mode as I liked to call it. "We did…All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city." Harvey retorted.

"But this is a democracy, Harvey." I challenged and Harvey smiled as he leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "When their enemies where at their gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor; it was considered a public service." Harvey replied and Rachel leaned forward also as she spoke.

"Harvey, the last man they appointed was called Caesar and he never gave up his power." Rachel retorted and I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Okay fine. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

Look who ever the batman is; he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life. How could he?" Harvey replied and I could see Bruce and Rachel exchange unreadable glances towards each other and I narrowed my eyes briefly before Bruce turned his gaze on me and we gave each other a small smile.

"Perhaps he's looking for someone to take up his mantle." Harvey continued and I turned my gaze back to him. "Someone like you, Harvey?" I questioned. "Maybe...If I'm up to it." Harvey replied truthfully and I smiled.

"What if Harvey Dent is the cape crusader?" I asked smiling, placing my handbag over his eyes briefly before placing it back on the table and Harvey sighed in reply. "If were sneaking out at night, someone would have noticed it by now." Harvey said as he grasped Rachel's hand on the table and I could see Bruce tense at the gesture.

"Well I'm sold, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser." Bruce said slipping back into his into the public's view of Bruce Wayne. "That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for re-election for another three years." Harvey declined graciously.

"No, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent." Bruce retorted and Harvey looked at him with a thoughtful expression before he nodded in agreement and we all left the restaurant and Rachel, Harvey and I agreed to have lunch some time soon, before Bruce and I were driving back to the penthouse.

The drive back to the penthouse was driven in silence. The whole of time of me thinking of Rachel and Bruce, I had seen that look that came to Bruce's face and I had my suspicions that perhaps Bruce had or feels something more than just friendship to Rachel all these years.

"Dinner was nice." Bruce commented as we entered our bedroom and I said nothing as I nodded in replied sitting on the bed and took of my shoes. "Elena, what is it?" Bruce asked as he came to stand in front me and I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"You haven't said anything to me since we left the restaurant. What's wrong?" Bruce asked and I looked deep into his beautiful dark brown eyes and couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth next. "How long where you in love with her? With Rachel?" I asked, watching as he body went rigid.

"I love you, Elena." Bruce replied and I sighed. "I know you do. But you can love more than one person, Bruce. I just want know, do you love Rachel?" I asked as I stood up, keeping my eyes fixed on his.

"I love you, Elena…Only you." Bruce replied staring into my eyes as he brought me into a kiss and I closed my eyes, kissing him back eagerly, but my eyes didn't stay closed for long as I couldn't help but feel as if he had lied to me. _Did he…Could he?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Did Bruce lie to Elena? If he did, where does that leave them?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	20. Chapter XX: Talks & Boats

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I started my freshman year of college this fall and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me. But thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the long over due update that you've all been waiting for, the twentieth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Also I have two upcoming stories that I really want to start working on, but I want to least finish **_**Petrova**_** and **_**Welcome To The Real World**_** before the holiday is over so, these two will most likely be updated more frequently than the others. The upcoming stories descriptions are on my profile. **

**Chapter XX**

**Elena POV**

It was still night out when I woke up to feel Bruce moving out of the bed. "No." I moaned out in protest as I tried to reach out grab him and pull him back into bed before he could leave. It had been only a few hours since we had come home from our interesting dinner with Harvey and Rachel and Bruce had actually decided to stay in for the night.

Whether he was trying to prove a point or not, I wasn't sure, but it was welcomed rare occurence since his nights were normally dedicated to Gotham's criminal underground. Bruce chuckled in reply as I opened my tired eyes to see him placing a black t-shirt over his bare toned chest as he prepared to go. "I'm sorry but duty calls. Gordon wants to talk." Bruce explained as I sat up and looked out the window to see the bat signal shining high in the sky.

"Does that man ever go home?" I mumbled out in annoyance, but it seemed Bruce heard me as he laugh at my antics before he leaned down, the bed dipping slightly under his weight as he supported himself on his hands and leveled his face with mine.

"I love you." He whispered and I gave him a small smile as I spoke. "I love you too." I whispered in reply before he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Be careful." I whispered once we pulled back and Bruce nodded in understanding before placing a chastise kiss on my forehead and I watched him as he left before lying back unto the bed with a sigh before going back to sleep.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when I woke up and noticed that Bruce hadn't returned. _Gordon must have had something pretty important._ I thought as the Gotham sun shone through the bedroom windows illuminating the room in a warm glow as I got out of bed, letting my bare feet touch the soft beige carpet under the bed.

I smiled contently as I let my feet enjoy the sensation of the carpet's soft fibers for a moment as I waited for my feet to be as alert as my mind. Finally as the blood flow in my legs began to circulate properly, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom against the cold marble floors and took a nice, warm, relaxing bath before I got dressed for the day ahead.

I wore a matching pair of cream bra and boy shorts along with white skinny jeans, a deep red seamless camisole and a cream chunky cascade cardigan on top. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I exited our bedroom and headed down metal staircase where I found Alfred cleaning.

"Good morning, Miss Elena." Alfred greeted with smile that never failed to warm my heart. "Good morning, Alfred." I said as I smiled him and gave him a kiss to the cheek. Alfred may have been Bruce's butler, but for the last 22 years, he had been Bruce's father figure and in many ways was responsible for the man that I loved today and ever since I had met him, I grew extremely fond of him as he was more like wise old grandfather that always knew the right things to say.

"Miss Elena, I didn't make any breakfast for you this morning, seeing as you already had plans." Alfred said as I nodded in understanding as I walked over to the dining table seeing this morning's paper already sitting on the table. "That's fine…Did Bruce come back at all last night?" I asked as merely scanned through the paper before setting it back down on the table and making my way over to the elevator.

"I'm afraid not, it would seemed what ever Lieutenant Gordon had tell to him was very important…seeing as its keep him out after dawn." Alfred replied and I nodded in understanding. "I suspected as much…I'm heading out now, Alfred I'll see you later." I said as the elevator finally arrived and with a wave in Alfred's direction, I entered the elevator and headed down to the parking garage.

Once I reached the penthouse's private parking garage, I immediately headed to my Land Rover, before stopping directly in my tracks as I passed Bruce's Lamborghini. I bit my lip as I stared at the beautiful piece of machinery. Bruce absolutely loved this car, granted he loved the tumbler more but this car was truly his pride and joy of all the cars he owned and of course he never let me drove it.

But then again he wasn't here and it wasn't like he could stop me if I were to take it for a spin right at this very moment. I mean, sure he would be upset, but that nothing a smile and damn good piece of lingerie couldn't fix, but then again if I were to scratch or worse, total the car, Bruce would be livid, then I would need the best pair of bra and panties that I own and some moves from Karma Sutra before he would even think about forgiving me. But was it worth it? Sure either way it was still a win, win for me.

Bruce was absolutely amazing in bed and I certainly wouldn't be complaining should I have to use his gender against him to get what I want. After all, make up sex is one of the best types of sex anyway. But the again if I was in such a desperate need of an adrenaline rush I could always take my Audi instead. The car handle like a dream and it was pretty fast, but being the caring and responsible girlfriend that I am, I opted for my original plan and headed to my Land Rover before heading to Garde to met Lee for brunch.

Garde was one of my favorite restaurants in Gotham and it was located down by the river in perfect view of the ferry. Bruce and I visit the restaurant frequently when we would eat out in the day and it was my usual meeting place when I wanted to catch up with Lee and Vanessa, when I wasn't busy with my career and vigilante boyfriend.

As I arrived at the restaurant, the valet immediaty ran up to me with a smile and as I exited my car, camera flashes going off everywhere as paprazzi stood outside the restaurant, calling to me and taking pictures. I ignored them as I made my way inside and immediately spotted Lee already seated at a table in the far corner.

"Hello Miss Gilbert." The bistro greeted, smiling at me warmly as he spotted me. "Hello." I replied as I smiled at him before making my way over to Lee. "Hey beautiful." Lee greeted as I approached the table and he stood up, planting a chastise kiss to my cheek as I smiled at him.

"Hey babe." I replied as he pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit down before returning to his own. "Where's Vanessa?" I asked, sitting down as he followed the suit and a waiter came over to take our orders. We both ordered a plate of vanilla grapes with strawberries, slightly sprinkled with sugar and a coconut cocktail to finish.

"What do you mean, where is she? She's off running errands for you." Lee said as the waiter left with our orders and I looked at him with confusion clear in my face. "I don't have any errands that I need her to do…I haven't asked Vanessa to do anything for me in two weeks." I replied as Lee's expression became thoughtful.

"She told me you did." He argued and I shook my head. "Well I didn't." I countered, when it suddenly dawned on me. Vanessa had lied…_but why? _ As if Lee heard my train of thought, he spoke. "I'll find out later...but let's not focus on that. What's bothering you?" Lee asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing…Same old, same old." I replied and Lee looked at me expectantly clearly not believing me. "Really Elena?" Lee taunted as I sighned before I gave in. "Bruce and I went to dinner last night and I met Rachel..." I said as the waiter came back with our food and I began to tell Lee what happened last night, of course leaving anything out that might hint that Bruce is Batman, although Lee and I were close, like I am with Alessandra and Adriana, it still wasn't my secret to tell, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I mean she's not even pretty." I mumbled, stabbing my food with my fork as Lee chuckled in reply. "What?" I asked as I looked up at him in confusion. "Elena!" He chastised. "'She's not even pretty.'…Now I know you can do better than that." Lee mocked as I rolled my eyes, but didn't disagree.

"So what are you really mad about?" Lee inquired as I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused. "I mean. Are you mad because you feel threatened by Rachel? Or are you mad because you think Bruce lied to you?" He clarified and I looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Lee retorted with a serious expression on his face. "I guess a little bit of both…Rachel and Bruce have a really long history...and Bruce and I have been dating for what…almost seven months now and I'm just afraid that..." I said not being able to bring myself to finish that statement. "You're afraid that you'll lose Bruce." Lee concluded and I nodded in agreement.

"And you know I wouldn't be surprised if I did…Matt was my Rachael…I remember when I was kid before Matt and I even dated. I would always picture us together, granted the picture was of me as a princess and Matt as my prince charming, but no matter what it was, it always the two of us ...And somehow even when I was with Stefan, especially when our relationship was at its lows, I would always see Matt and for a long time...even when I knew I didn't love him, it was always him and me." I said practically baring my love life to best guyfriend, damn I miss Alessandra and Adriana.

"Matt was your safe place?" Lee guessed and I nodded in agreement. "And now?" Lee inquired as I took a deep breath. "And now I see Bruce. I only see Bruce and I only want Bruce." I replied truthfully and Lee nodded in understanding. "Elena, your not gonna lose Bruce." Lee stated with finality in his voice as he grasped my hand in his on the table.

"I hope your right…I won't survive if I do." I replied as he gave me a reassuring smile and with a squeeze of my hand, he paid the cheque and we made our way out front as I received a text from Bruce.

**Fr: Bruce Wayne**

**Hey, just finished at Wanye Enterprises, where are you? I miss you.**

"Bruce?" Lee asked and I nodded as we exited the resturant to find the valet already waiting there with my car as I texted Bruce back and got an instant response.

**To: Bruce Wayne**

**I miss you too. I just finished having lunch with Lee at Garde. Where are you? I'll come met you.**

**Fr: Bruce Wayne**

**I'm at HQ. **

Bruce replied as I looked up from my phone and looked towards Lee. "I'll see you later." I said to Lee with a kiss to his cheek. "Everything will be alright." Lee whispered and I nodded, willing myself to believe him. Lee smiled at me encouragingly as he kissed my cheek, before he headed towards his car and I entered mine, after tipping the valet and replied to Bruce's text before taking off towards HQ. HQ was the covert term Bruce used for his temporary, as I like to call it, Bat Cave until the Wayne Manor was fully re-built.

**To: Bruce Wayne**

**I'm on my way.**

As I drove towards HQ I couldn't but help but try to let go of my insecurities about Bruce and Rachel as I thought about my conversation with Lee. Was he right? Did I really have nothing to worry about with Racheal and Bruce…now I know Caroline felt like when she was dating Matt, constantly feeling that constant doubt in the back of her mind.

If Bruce wanted to be with Racheal there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to hope for the best and hope that my love was enough and he loved me enough to pick me. Although the very thought of losing Bruce broke my heart, I wouldn't stand the way of his happiness, if you love something let it go right? I just pray that I won't have to.

As I pulled at HQ, I noticed that town car parked outside, letting me know that Alfred was here before I soon found myself on the lift as it began to move down and I found myself in Batman's temporary base of operations.

Bruce and Alfred were standing around the table with maps and charts lain out across every inch of the surface as I made my way over to them. "Hey." Bruce said with a smile as I came to stand beside him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a loving kiss on my lips, melting all my doubts and insecurities away.

"Hey." I replied, before looking at Alfred who smiled at us. "Hello Alfred." "Hello, Miss Elena." Alfred replied as he smiled at me and I looked down towards the table noticing the building blue prints and the map of the coast of Asia. "What's this?" I asked as I noticed the building blue prints belonging to Lau's company.

"Lau's has fled to China with mobs' money before Gordon could seize them and the Chinese won't extradite a national." Bruce explained and I nodded in understanding. "And since Batman has no jurisdiction, I assume you're gonna go get him." I guessed and Bruce nodded smugly as he smirked at me. "I'm also assuming you two have already come up with a cover story to why Gotham's prince has suddenly left the States." I said as I looked between Bruce and Alfred as they both nodded in agreement, Bruce smiling at me triumphantly before he spoke. "You like this one."

* * *

_You like this one, he said! You'll enjoy this one, he said. Yeah, right!_ I thought bitterly as I sat hunched over the toilet in the master cabin aboard Bruce's private yacht as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he sat behind me, holding my hair back, stopping it from falling in front of my face as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. "Crappy…but I feel a little better now." I said as I flushed the toilet and got of the floor with Bruce following as I went over to the sink and began to brush my teeth as Bruce leaned against the counter as he watched me.

"Are you sure its not something you ate?" Bruce asked as I washed my mouth out with mouthwash and I shook my head softly, before spitting the alcoholic substance out of my mouth. "I'm sure." I replied as I walked back into the bedroom with Bruce following behind me as I lied down on the bed, keeping my back upright against the pillows allowing me to see clearly out the cabin's windows as I watched the beautiful setting sun off the coast of Asia.

"Maybe you're just sea sick." Bruce said as he came to sit beside me and wrap his arms around me and I rested my head against his shoulder. "Maybe…Its just that I've been on yacht before…and never have been sea before." I argued. "Well there is a first thing for everything." Bruce replied and I nodded in acceptance.

"I guess…come on you should get some rest, you have long day ahead of you tomorrow." I said, raising my head from his shoulder to look him in the eye and Bruce shook his head at me as he shot me mischievous smirk. "I have a better idea…it would be a shame to waste such a perfect sunset." Bruce said as he leaned in and kissed me passionately, before he pushed me back further into the bed, until he was hovering me over me and I laughed as he began kiss down neck and remove my clothes.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Are all of Elena's insecurities un-necessary? What's going on with Vanessa?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Plans Set In Motion I

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2012 Everyone! I hope before 2011 was over you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2011. I pray that before the year was over that you all let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. For in this New Year I pray that you trust in God and let him guide your heart. I pray that you let love in and you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you! **

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twentieth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2012!**

**Chapter XXI**

**Elena POV**

The next morning I awoke to the feel of the rising sun warm my naked skin. I smiled in content, pushing my body deeper into the warmth of the bed; opening my eyes as they immediately rested on Bruce's sleeping form.

He was sleeping on his back as the sheets pooled around the waist of his, leaving his naked chest bare to my eyes. I smiled at how at peace he looked…as if he didn't have a care in the world, but I knew that wasn't true, Bruce cared for much more than he let on, at least to the outside world.

It amazed me how he was able to do some of the things he does and not pass out from exhaustion. Bruce was truly a machine and even in sleep mode, there was no doubt his mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

I reached out to touch his chest, careful not to wake him as I rested my hand lightly against the naked skin of his chest directly above his heart as the vibrations of his steady beating heart filled my hand…ah to love a man with such a big of heart was truly a feat all on its own, but a worthy one.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts as the sound of my phone vibrating on the bedside table reached my ears. I carefully withdrew my hand from Bruce before turning over to my side, taking my phone out of its charger; looking at the caller ID and answered, it was Candace. "Hey Candy." I answered quietly careful not to wake Bruce.

"Hey Elle." She replied happily, but I could also detect a hint of sadness in her voice. "Did I wake you?" She asked hesitantly and I shook my head. "No, I was already awake. Bruce's still asleep though...hold on for a second." I replied throwing the sheets off me, grabbing Bruce's discard shirt from last night off the floor, putting it over my naked form before quietly making my way out of the bed and to the arm chair by the window with a perfect view of the ocean.

"So what's up?" I asked once I was seated comfortably in the chair, watching the water sparkle under the rising sun. "I need you to find me a man." She said bluntly and my eyebrows creased at the strangeness of her request. "Elaborate." I replied and I could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I need you to help me find a man...preferably husband material." She replied as my confusion grew even more. "What brought this on?" I asked, still needing more information. "I am tired of being alone...Alessandra has Jaime, Adriana has Marko, you have Bruce and I have no one...and not to mention, Miranda and Orlando had their first baby, Lily and Caleb got married, Erin bagged Leo, Rosie has Jason and Adam and Anne are still going strong. Where does that leave me? Single!" She ranted and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You've never had trouble getting a man before…none of us have, its just that some of us chose not to." I replied and I could hear her hum in agreement. "That's true...but I don't just want a companion to pass the time with...I want someone that I could have a future with. A future with a ring and kids." She replied and I nodded in understanding.

"I get it...that's all any of us ever want." I replied as my eyes drifted briefly to Bruce's sleeping form, before looking back to the water. "So you'll help me?" She asked with excitement clear in her voice and I smiled. "My radar is armed and ready." I teased and Candace laughed as my smile widened, happy that I could cheer my friend up. "Thanks Elle."

"Anything for you, Candy Cane." I replied as she giggled at the nickname. I had given her the name after I had joined VS and spent the Christmas with her and her family where there wasn't a moment in the day during the holiday that she didn't have a peppermint candy cane in her mouth. "You're one to talk Rum Head." She retorted and I giggled. Did I forget to mention that I have unstable addiction to rum cake?

"Whatever." I replied dismissively but you could still hear the laughter in my voice, but my laughter soon turned into a scream as two strong hands suddenly wrapped around my neck. "Elena! Elena! Are you okay?" I could hear Candace screaming frantically over the phone as I found myself face to face with entrancing dark eyes belonging to no other than Bruce Wayne himself, who looked at me with a mischievous grin as he released my throat and I glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just Bruce being childish." I replied as I calmed my raging heart, hearing Candace sighing in relief. "Well I won't keep you from your man any longer, tell Bruce hi for me." She said, her relief turning to amusement as I rolled my eyes at them. "Candace says hi." I passed on.

"Hi Candace." Bruce called, still having this shit-eating grin on his face and I looked at him in mock annoyance as Candace laughed and Bruce joined in as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before making his way to the bathroom. "Well I leave you love birds alone...oh Elena!' She said as I prepared to hang up until she called out.

"Yeah." I said letting her know I was still listening. "I saw Vanessa at Madison Square yesterday, she was out shopping...why didn't you tell me you were sending her into the city?" She said and I sighed. "Because I didn't." "She said you did." Candace argued and I shook my head.

"Well I didn't...Look I don't what's going on, but Vanessa has been lying about her whereabouts of late...even to Lee." I replied as the plot thickened. "So what do you want me to do, should I confront her the next time I see her?" "No. If you see her again, just act like nothing is wrong. Lee said he would handle it." I replied and heard her hum in agreement.

"That's probably best...well I'll talk to you later." "Yeah...Bye Candy Cane." I replied before I hung up and dropped the phone over unto the carpeted floor as a gave a loud sigh of annoyance over this Vanessa situation and sluggishly walked back over to bed and fell into soft cotton sheets.

"You okay?" Bruce's voice came from above me and I looked up to see him standing there in only black pajama pants. I rolled over unto my back as I nodded. "You sure?" He asked as he came to sit by me and I nodded once more. "Okay then." He drawled clearly telling me he didn't believe me but didn't press the subject.

"How about some breakfast?" He suggested with a mischievous grin on his face as I arched an eyebrow at him in suspicion, but nodded reluctantly and his smile widened as he leaned down and captured my lips in a heated, passionate kiss and I immediately responded.

Bruce pulled me closer until I was soon straddling his waist as one hand held me securely in place as another made its way under his shirt touching my naked skin. Soon needing air I pulled back, but that didn't stop him from placing sensual kisses down my throat. "I thought we're going to have some breakfast?" I breathed as a moan soon escaped my lips and Bruce chuckled in my ear. "This is breakfast."

* * *

After we had some 'breakfast', we decided to get some more, except this time excluding us naked as the day we were born and actually including real food. So after taking a quick shower, I put on two-piece black swimsuit and headed to the upper deck for breakfast. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"Good morning, Miss Elena." Alfred greeted as I entered the upper deck to see Alfred serving breakfast to Bruce, who wore a pair of light blue Armani swim trunks and a unbuttoned white cotton shirt, showing his tone chiseled chest. "Morning Alfred." I replied as I took the seat across from Bruce and Alfred placed a plate of food in front of me that smelled divine.

"Thank you, Alfred." I said as he placed a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee beside it. "Your most welcome...at least someone remembers their manners." Alfred replied and I chuckled, casting a look to Bruce who looked up from his paper casting his guardian/butler an annoyed look. "Thank you Alfred!" He yelled after older man as he left the room.

"Your welcome, Master Bruce." Alfred called back in amusement and I chuckled as I started to dig in to my food. "Is there something funny Ms. Gilbert?" Bruce asked and I looked up at him to see him giving me a mock glare that only made me laugh harder. "Nothing of the sort, Mr. Wayne." I replied and he smiled at me before looking down at his newspaper, his smile fading as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked he folded the paper up and he looked at me skeptically, wondering if he should tell me. "See for yourself." He said, handing me the paper and I wiped my hands with a napkin before taking it from him and unfolded it to see the headline of the Gotham Times.

_**LOVE ON ROUGH WATERS?**_

_**Is the Prince of Gotham's relationship in trouble as the billionaire Bruce Wayne sets sail with girlfriend of elven months, super model, Elena Gilbert and the women of the Russian ballet.**_

I rolled my eyes not bothering to read the rest of article as I refolded the paper and set it back on the table. "These people need to get better lives and stay out of ours." I mumbled in annoyance and Bruce chuckled as the sound of feminine laughter and giggles from the main deck reached our ears.

"But seriously…did you really need to bring them?" I asked as I looked up at him as he went back to eating his breakfast. "Yes and no. Its all about appearances." He replied, shrugging as if it really didn't matter. "I'm sure it is." I mumbled, unaware that Bruce heard me. I mean come on sweeping your supermodel girlfriend away on romantic boat ride should be enough not to raise questions, was it really necessary to have twenty other beautiful women around that we're all either interested in getting Bruce Wayne's pants or wallet.

"Elena are you uncomfortable that I invited them here? Why didn't you say so?" Bruce asked as he stopped eating all together and I refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not…" Lie. I was, but I didn't want to come off being the jealous girlfriend…which I wasn't normally, but this whole Rachael situation had been really messing with my head.

"It's just that…people doubt our relationship enough as it is and I don't want to give them any more reason to do so." I replied, which in some ways was true. Once the word got out that playboy Bruce Wayne was in a monogamous relationship, people couldn't believe it, hell there were even polls online on how long before we finally broke up and he went back to his old womanizing ways, which technically never truly existed but was the persona Bruce built up not to be suspected of being Batman, but does mean that they didn't annoy to me some extent.

"Elena…baby, look at me." Bruce said and I looked up to see him get up and walked around the table before he was sitting directly next to me, our eyes meeting never wanting to separate. "I want to say who cares what people think, but I know you do. Now I'm not saying you live your life by other's opinion, but with a career based on peoples' perception, some opinions matter, but when it comes to us, these opinions or doubts stem for me pretending to be something I'm not and I know there sometimes hard to ignore, but trust me when I say I love you and you never have doubt my feelings for you or our relationship…okay?"

He said with a finality in his voice that washed all and every doubt from my mind. "Okay." I whispered in agreement as smile played on my lips. Bruce smiled, leaning in closer as he brought me into a soft but sweet, passionate kiss that I immediately responded to.

"So what's this about Vanessa?" Bruce asked once we pulled back, effectively moving us from this sensitive topic. "Well apparently she's been lying about her whereabouts and using her job as my assistant to cover herself." I replied going back to my breakfast as Brue swiped a strawberry off my plate before placing it in his mouth. "What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know." I replied, shrugging. "Well what does Lee think?" He asked as I turned slightly in my chair to face him and I replied. "I'm not really sure what Lee thinks and he said he would handle it, but he hasn't done anything yet." "Why?" "I don't know. I guess he's trying to give her the benefit of the doubt." I replied and Bruce lowered his voice to a whisper so Lee wouldn't hear us.

Although Lee didn't know Bruce's secret I had invited him along with us so he could have some fun also so he could keep some of those gold digging ballet dancers away from my man. Its not that I don't trust Bruce to be faithful, I do its just that some of these women don't have the morality not to pursue a man regardless of the fact that he is in a committed relationship.

"You think she's having affair." Bruce whispered and I nodded in conformation. "Why else would she lie about where she was going and why. If she was merely keeping a secret from me then I wouldn't suspect anything, after all she is entitled to her privacy even from me but then she also lied to Lee as well." I explained and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well then, lets hope your wrong." Bruce said, closing the discussion and I nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna head up…you coming?" Bruce said standing up stretching his toned muscles. "In a minute, I'm gonna finish up here…you go on a head." I replied and Bruce nodded, placing a chastise kiss on my forehead before going off to the main deck as I finished eating my breakfast.

I sat in silence and in my thoughts as the last of my food went down my throat and as I was about to reach for my coffee when felt a slight discomfort in my stomach. I brought my hand to my stomach as an effort to calm the storm brewing within when the urge hit and I immediately leaped from my seat before running to the nearest bathroom and once again emptying the contents of my stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud, not really expecting an answer as I flushed the contents of my stomach down the toilet before going to the sink and washing my mouth out, while making a mental note if I threw up one more time on this trip to go see a doctor once I got back to Gotham.

After thoroughly washing my mouth out I decided not to eat or drink anything for a while giving my stomach time to settle as I made my way to the sky deck, where I was immediately greeted with site of twenty half naked ballerinas with Lee in white swim trunks in the middle. He immediately noticed my presence as he excused himself from what looked like a very intimate conversation with the prima ballerina before making his way over to me.

"You and Ms. Prima ballerina seem pretty cozy." I commented with a smile as he came to stand in front of me and rolled his eyes. "We're just talking, we happen to have a lot in common…and her name is Natasha." He defended and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Natasha…sexy." I retorted as he once more rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever." "You know I'm just teasing." I said, smiling which he duplicated almost instantly.

"So what's up?" I asked, figuring he had to tell something because his eyes always seemed to drift back to blonde Russian beauty. "I guess wanted to let you know, that once I get back to Gotham, I'm catching a flight to New York, so I should be gone a few days." He said and I nodded in understanding, but said nothing, there was nothing to be said and I only just hoped whatever Vanessa was up to didn't blow in our faces or worst break Lee's heart.

**This chapter was getting to long so I had to cut it into two parts, part two coming up next.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Are all of Elena's insecurities put to rest? What's going on with Vanessa?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Plans Set In Motion II

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, just be really busy with school, I really need to boost my GPA. Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-second chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XXII**

**GENERAL POV**

Later that day, after having some breakfast and talking with Elena, Bruce found himself lounging on the main deck with Elena lying beside him with her head against his chest and her leg thrown over his waist as he attempted to finish reading the paper but found his eyes drifting every moment or so.

The cargo plane would be here soon and he had to concentrate and go over the plan in his head, to make sure there weren't any possible factors of failure, nothing could be left to chance and yet, it was taking all of his strength not to look down to the brown haired beauty lying in his arms. "Hey." She whispered as he finally gave in and looked down to met the dark brown pools of chocolate staring up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine." She whispered making sure no one could hear her, except perhaps Lee. "How do you know what I'm thinking about?" Bruce asked, sometimes still finding it hard to believe how well she could read him and Elena rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Most days your good, but some days I'm better." Elena replied, smirking, causing Bruce to let out a light chuckle before bringing his lips to hers for a moment before the sound of faint rumbling of engines reached their ears and they pulled apart. "Its seems your ride has arrived Master Wayne." Alfred said as he moved towards them and Elena disentangled herself from Bruce.

"Will you two be alright without me?" Bruce asked as he and Elena both stood up. "I think we'll manage." Alfred replied, glancing towards the lounging dancers and Lee directly in the middle of them and Elena smiled as she looked at them.

"We'll be fine. You just be careful." She said, turning her attention back to Bruce as they stared into each other's eyes before Bruce looked out to the cargo plane as a thought entered his mind. "You want to come?" He asked, turning back to look at her. "Are you sure?" Elena asked, looking at him with surprise while feeling torn between being excited about going on one of Bruce's missions and then being worried she might jeopardize it.

"Master Wayne are you sure that's such a good idea?" Alfred asked as he opened a hatch and retrieved Bruce's already prepared bag, obviously water proof, and handed it to him. "Why not?" Bruce replied. "Okay." Elena said, smiling shyly. Bruce smiled, throwing the bag into the water before Elena went to edge and dived head first into the water.

"I'll be right behind you." Bruce called out, once she surfaced and watched as she nodded in understanding before swimming towards the plane. "We'll see you back in Gotham…Watch Lee. Make sure he doesn't take a bite out of any of the girls." Bruce said, turning around to face Alfred, who nodded in understanding.

"I heard that!" Lee suddenly called out, clearly not amused, causing Bruce and Alfred to laugh at the vampire in amusement before Bruce moved to edge of the yacht as Elena had done only a few moments ago and executed a clean dive into the water and once he surfaced began to swim with the bag in hand towards the plane.

Once Elena reached the plane, Elena fought back a smirk as five strange men whom she didn't understand were staring somewhat shamelessly at her, greeted her. Four years ago she would have been extremely uncomfortable under such scrutiny but after years of modeling, it certainly gave her a boost in her confidence and allowed her to be comfortable in her own skin, the stares no longer fazed her, but it didn't seem Bruce shared her sentiment as he shot them a hard look as he joined her and they all immediately scurried away.

Bruce took Elena's hand in his as he led her over to where they would be sitting for the duration of the flight. "Did you plan this?" Elena asked softly so no one would overhear, although she doubt any of them understood English as she sat down and Bruce sat next to her before covering her with a towel.

"Honestly. I think I already decide to do this subconsciously." Bruce replied, keeping his voice as low as hers, opening his bag and handed Elena some dry clothes, realizing after all, if his invitation were truly impulsive, why would he have deliberately packed a change of clothes for her, with clothes directly from her own closet? The outfit consisted of a simple white Rag & Bone camisole cotton-blend tank, light brown linen pocket belted shorts and Alexander McQueen women's koori mid sneakers.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Elena called out back to the smugglers, hours later as they reached Hong Kong and they all shouted back in response. Elena waved from the dock before she finally turned around to face Bruce, to find him staring at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes in confusion at her boyfriend. "You are absolutely insane, you know that right?" Bruce said, causing Elena to roll her eyes at him as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Bruce, darling…in my profession I have to be able to make people I've never seen, heard or met love me by just a smile or a simple picture…and since I happen to be very good at my job, making friends is not a difficult task, even with smugglers." She replied, smirking and Bruce shook his head in amusement.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here." He said on a more serious note as he grabbed her hand, looking around before he ushered them into a back alley that would lead them out to the street where they could catch a taxi to the city and to their hotel.

Once they reached the city and got checked in discreetly to a decent hotel, nothing that would bring too much attention to them but livable, Bruce stashed his gear for tonight before he and Elena spent the rest of the morning roaming the market place, having fun with all the different items and rarities.

Elena had been never been to Hong Kong before or even China for that matter. Sure she had travelled being a model, but those were mostly to places like Australia, Milan, Venice, Rome, Barcelona, Paris and London, you know fashion destinations, this was certainly a new experience for her as she stood completely entranced by the rich culture of the country.

Bruce watched her silently as they moved through the market and he had to admit until now he had never really enjoyed the city. The last time he had been here, Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy didn't exist, hell he was even presumed dead. Instead he was just Bruce Wayne living a life of starvation, crime and jail.

But as Bruce stood here in this market with Elena, he found those memories taking on a more of faded quality in his mind, becoming more of a distant memory instead of that never ending nightmare that eventually lead to him becoming batman. He found as he looked at this beautiful woman in every sense of the word, those memories of aimless wandering were slowly being overtaken with the memories of this beautiful woman smiling at him as she experienced this new culture.

"What do you think?" Elena asked, turning around to face him, bring him out of his thoughts to see her standing there in front of him with a silk crepe de chine dress with floral lace applique under the bust, across the strap and front within her hands. "It's beautiful." Bruce said, moving closer to touch the soft material.

"You should get it." He said smiling and Elena smiled back at him. "You think?" Elena asked skeptically as she held up the dress against her chest as to give Bruce an idea of what it would look like on her. "Yeah. It's sexy." Bruce said smiling suggestively as his mind envisioned the garment on her olive skin and better yet how he'd love to take it off. Elena easily catching the direction of his thoughts, giggled.

"Well then…it seems I have a new dress." Elena said smiling, turning to the vendor and purchasing the dress, while Bruce made no move to stop her. Sure Bruce could have bought it for her and it wouldn't have made even a dent into his piggybank, but Elena was very independent, which Bruce loved and respected, and she didn't like it when he bought things for her that she could easily do herself, but gifts on special occasions and sometimes on whim were accepted.

Bruce smiled, before they continued to weave through the large outdoor market until they finally made it out of the market as Bruce led them through the terminal and up to the platform where he began to take pictures. "Are you pretending to be a tourist? Or are you actually interested in the architecture?" Elena teased, making sure to lower her voice although she doubted anyone understood her as she leaned against the railing beside Bruce, her back to turned to the city as she watched a passing train leave the station.

"Both." He replied smirking as he focused onto the upper levels of LSI Holdings. Elena followed his gaze and sighed as she did so. "The things that you do that amaze me so." Elena said breathlessly as if reciting poetry. "Just you wait, soon I'll blow your mind." Bruce teased with a smile, turning to shoot the side of the building, his entry point.

"I don't think I'll have to wait long. LSI looks like a fortress." Elena said as she watched him as he continued to take pictures, not doubt calculating every variable in his mind. "A fortress just waiting to be conquered…Once I retrieve Lau, this will be the beginning step of ridding the control the mob has over Gotham." Bruce said and Elena nodded in understanding.

"Well once that happens I hope its means I get to have you more to myself more often." Elena said smiling, but turned somber when Bruce lowered the camera and looked at her with a apologetic expression on his face. "I haven't been spending much time with you have I?" Bruce asked stepping closer to her.

"Well...not really, no...Its okay, Bruce...I understand." Elena protested, but Bruce shook his head. "I know you do, but all of my time can't be spent wearing a suit of armor. My time also should be devoted to you." He argued. "Bruce, you have a duty…" Elena began to protest before Bruce cut her off, it wasn't that she didn't want to spend more time with Bruce, but she understood that she couldn't be selfish with Bruce, Gotham need him too.

"Batman may have a duty to Gotham, but I also have a duty to you." Bruce said with a finality in his voice that completely destroyed any argument left in her, as small smile graced her lips as Bruce moved closer to her before he lowered his lips to hers, to which she eagerly responded to, smiling as she parted her lips allowing he complete access as they completely got lost in each other before Bruce suddenly pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Are you trying to prove a point or punish me?" Bruce asked breathless and Elena narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't know what you mean." "I mean. You getting me all hot and bothered when _you_ know we don't have enough time for me to take you back to hotel and have my wicked way with you." Bruce said and understanding washed over Elena as she laughed.

"Awww. Did your little friend come out to play?" Elena teased and Bruce sent her a playful glare. "You're evil." "I'm absolutely villainous." Elena teased as she moved to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You should be punished." Bruce said turning his head to look at her as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Well then when you get back to Gotham feel free to punish me anyway you like." Elena whispered in his ear seductively. "I doubt you or I will call it a punishment by the time I'm done." Bruce retorted and Elena smiled. "That's what I'm counting on." Elena replied still smiling before she soon turned somber.

"But seriously don't get killed alright?" Elena whispered, trying to hide the fear in her voice but Bruce still heard it. "What? I can get bruised, but not killed?" Bruce teased effectively lightening the mood as Elena smiled. "Yes, because asking you not to get bruised is like asking Alfred not to be British." Elena replied and Bruce let out a small chuckle as she came to stand in front of him but kept her arms around him.

"Just be careful alright." She whispered as looked into his eyes, his dark eyes staring deeply into hers before placing a soft kiss unto her lips "Always." He whispered in promise once they pulled back and Elena smiled as she caught sight of Lucius Fox coming towards them out of LSI Holdings and released her hold on Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, Elena." He said nodding in greeting. "Hi Lucius." Elena replied, smiling. "How's the view from LSI Holdings?" Bruce asked as he moved to stand beside her so he could face one of his most trusted friends. "Lau's locked up in there tight." Fox replied as Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Here...the boys at R&D put this together...It maps its surroundings by sending out a high frequency pulse. It will give you a visual of the building from the inside." Lucius said, handing Bruce a cellphone and Bruce nodded as he studied the device. "Like a…" "Submarine, Mr. Wayne. Like a submarine." Lau finished with a smile and Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Elena, will be accompanying you back to Gotham." Bruce stated and Lucius and Elena made no move to argue as Lucius nodded his head in understanding. "Oh and Mr. Wayne...Good luck." Lucius said before he began to walk away, allowing the couple some privacy as Bruce turned his attention to Elena.

"I'll be alright...I'll see you soon, okay? When I get back, you and I _will_ spend some time together and we can finish planning Harvey's fundraiser with Alfred, okay?" Elena said nothing as she nodded her head in understanding, sending him a small encouraging smile.

"I love you." He said, before placing a soft chastise kiss on her lips. "I love you too, be careful." She replied, once they pulled back and Bruce nodded in understanding before he watched her as she left him and joined Fox and they both made their way off the terminal, leaving Bruce alone in Hong Kong.

Hours later, Bruce stood on top building not far from LSI Holdings dressed in Batman's armor minus his mask when suddenly a beep sounded. Bruce looked down and pulled out the small cellular device that Fox had given him and smiled. _Of course it would function as a real cell phone._ He thought as a text message alert popped onto the screen.

**Fr: Unknown**

**High above the Pacific, she's safe.**

The text read, no doubt from Fox as Bruce smiled, knowing she was safe and he could now complete his mission without any distractions, it was now time for the hunt.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Back In Gotham

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, my sincerest apologies, I've just been really busy with school and exams. But thank you all for your great reviews and support. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, links for ****outfits and pictures****. ****So here is the twenty-third chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIII**

**BRUCE POV**

"Good morning, Alfred." I greeted as I entered the penthouse. I had been successful in Hong Kong and shortly after dropping Lau off to Gordon; I immediately headed back to penthouse where Alfred was already up, alert and working…he really should take a day off. "Good morning, Master Bruce." He replied as I stepped out of the elevator, placing the duffle bag containing my armor by the elevator door.

"Breakfast?" He offered and I shook my head in reply. "Any wounds?" He asked me expectantly as he began to make his way over to me. "No." I said with annoyance clear in my voice as Alfred smirked. _Why does everyone assume I'm always gonna get hurt. _I thought as he came to stand directly in front of me.

"Where's Elena?" I asked. "Miss Elena is upstairs, sleeping." He replied as I nodded in understanding as I began to make my way over to the stairs. "I assume everything went well with Mr. Lau." Alfred called out. "Was there any doubt?" I teased, climbing the stairs, making my way towards my bedroom.

"No, of course not, Master Bruce." Alfred called out with a hint of sarcasm causing me to smile as I reached the top of the stairs before making my down the hallway towards my bedroom, where I was immediately greeted by the sight of Elena sleeping peacefully beneath our egyptian cotton sheets.

I smiled, silently making my way over to the bed, careful not to wake her as I sat down on the edge, the bed, it dipping under my weight as I kept my eyes fixed on the beautiful woman sleeping in front of me. She wore a royal blue silk night gown that complimented her olive skin as she slept on her back, her hair laying in tangled but perfect curls around her face as her eyelids remained closed, concealing those beautiful dark brown pools of chocolate from view. Her full pink lips parted slightly as her chest rose with in-tune with her soft breathing.

I smiled once more, looking at this woman, the woman that I never thought I would find in a million years. I loved Elena, she was my other half, my soul and I sometimes found it so hard to believe that she loved me, that she choose to be with me, when they were so many reasons for her not to be.

But yet, her she was, lying in my bed...our bed all alone when she could be with another man, who would have the common sense to stay home and lay in bed, hold her close, feel the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips and never let her go, instead of going off every night risking their life as a masked vigilante.

Then again, I suppose I was never like other men and she was never like any other women. Any other woman probably would have left after the first month, but no here we stood seven almost eight months strong and getting stronger and stronger, falling more and more in love each day, at least I hoped we were.

Ever since Elena had found out about Batman and I had found out about her past with the supernatural world and her life in general, Elena and I had never really found reason to be guarded around each other, I'm sure we both still had our secrets, but we never really had to hide our true feelings or thoughts from each other at least when we were in more company than Alfred.

But lately for some reason Elena was harder to read these days. Normally I could tell if something was bothering her, but ever since our dinner with Harvey and Rachael, she had become very guarded and I suspected that Rachael was the reason. Rachael, my best friend minus Alfred and my first love. To be honest I wasn't sure where my feelings lied concerning Rachel.

For a long time, hell since we were kids, Rachael was the one I loved and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but all of that changed when I met Elena. Elena, who was Rachael's complete opposite in every way, sure they were somewhat similar when it came to their morality but that was, as far it would go, personality wise anyway.

They were as different as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Elena was everything I could have wanted in a woman and more. Then why did I feel conflicted? I had seen Harvey's intimate gesture at dinner and no doubt Elena had too, no doubt the reasoning behind her questioning the nature of my feelings for Rachael, to which I honestly replied to, but at the same time I couldn't stop feeling in the back of my mind that maybe I had lied. I loved Elena, I know did, but when Harvey had touched Rachael, I had felt a twinge of jealousy but then it was gone as quick as it came.

A sad smile graced my lips as I reached out to touch the woman that held my heart, but in my mind I couldn't help but question if it was my whole heart. With an ashamed sigh I withdrew my hand, as I skillfully got off the bed without waking her and made my way to the bathroom, stripping myself of my clothing and went to take a long hot shower.

I stood within the glass walls of our shower, the warm water beating down onto my head, massaging my scalp, completely drenching my hair as it washed over my body, releasing the tension in my muscles, soothing aches in any bruises that still had yet to heal as I closed my eyes in content.

I stood there for awhile just in enjoying the comfort that water provided, when my back was suddenly hit with a cool breeze as the shower door opened. I didn't bother to turn around as it closed as quickly as it opened and two slender arms wrapped themselves around my mid-section and a head rested against the bare skin of my back.

We both stayed silent as her naked body stayed pressed up against mine, the water now cascading over us both, covering us with its warmth as steam filled the room. "How was it?" Elena whispered softly after a few minutes of silence. "Successful." I replied, my tone matching her as my eye remained fixed on the marble walls surrounding the showerhead.

"Where's Lau?" She asked as I felt the coolness of her breath against my warm skin, sending a shivers down my spine as I pulled her hands gently from around me before turning around to face her and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close to my chest, our hearts mending as one.

"In Gordon's custody. No doubt Dent is breaking him as we speak." I replied as she nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around me again, her arms holding me close as she stared into my eyes, our bodies pressed up against each other as the sound of the water hitting against our flesh filled the room with more steam rising around us filling the room with a warm fog.

"I'm glad you're okay." Elena whispered as I gave her a small smile in response. I knew Elena was always worried that I would get her hurt or worst killed. Elena didn't know it, but I did see when she would tense up when she saw the bruises on my skin, but on most occasions she stayed silent, unless she really thought I was really at danger for getting seriously injured.

"I told I would be." I softly replied softly as she gave me a small smile as I moved my right arm from around her waist to her face, cupping her cheek, rubbing my thumb against her soft, moist skin as a sigh escaped her lips. "We better hurry up, we still have Harvey's fundraiser to plan." Elena mumbled as her eyes clouded keeping her emotions hidden from view.

"Later." I whispered as I leaned in closer and kiss her. "I do believe there was some punishment in order." I whispered against her lips as I briefly pulled back slightly causing to Elena chuckle before I brought my lips back against hers, lifting her up so her legs were now wrapped around my waist as the kiss became heated and we melted into each other, before the room was filled with more than the sounds of rushing water, but our passion.

* * *

"We need to find Alfred a woman." I mumbled two hours later as Elena and I were in our closet as we got dressed to join Alfred down stairs with the plans for Harvey's fundraiser. We would have stayed in the shower longer and explored each other some more, although by now Elena and I knew every inch of each other by heart, knowing which spots got the right reactions and what we each did and didn't like, but Alfred had decided to turn off the heater so we both literary got a cold shower to cool us down from out heated passion.

Elena laughed as she grabbed a pair of grey cotton pants from one of her drawers and put them over her black boy shorts. "Even if we managed to find Alfred a woman that he truly liked, do you really think that will stop him?" Elena asked with amusement clear in her voice, her question more within a rhetoric nature.

"No." I mumbled with annoyance as Elena chuckled when I suddenly felt her arms wrap around my mid-section. "Look lets get this over so we can pick up where we left off, okay?" She said, the feel of her now damp her hair and the warmth of her breath against my skin. "Okay." I replied, pulling one of draws open and pulling a black short sleeved t-shirt out as Elena disentangled herself from me, stretching around me and grabbed one of my t-shirts for herself , when my eyes immediately went wide as the shirt she grabbed uncovered a small black velvet box hidden among the remaining shirts.

I immediately shut the draw close, turning around to face her as she put on my shirt, covering her black bra cladded chest, thankfully oblivious to my urgent movements as her eyes once again fix on me. "Come on, Alfred's waiting for us." Elena said moving towards the door, her bare feet moving against the carpeted floor.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said and she nodded in understanding before disappearing from view as I sighed in relief, placing the shirt over my bare chest, before turning back to my dresser and pulled the draw open once more and took the small velvet box into my hand, just staring at it for along time, before another sighed escaped me as I hid it in a place where I hoped not even Alfred would find it, before I joined Alfred and Elena downstairs to finish planning my fundraiser for Dent.

"The caterers are set to arrive tomorrow at midday, Master Bruce." Alfred said an hour later after we had gone over each and every detail making sure nothing was out of place as I nodded in understanding. "Oh and Kendra is arriving at 10." Elena said, cutting in as I also gave her a nod in understanding.

Kendra was Elena's personal mobile salon; that she took with her whenever she was traveling on solo business trips or had an important event coming up. Kendra was a good friend of hers and had been in Elena's employment ever since Elena became a model as she did everything from hair to makeup and nails.

"So is that it, are we done?" I asked eagerly and Alfred nodded in conformation before he gathered all the papers off of the dining room table and walked away as I turned to face Elena. "So what are you doing tonight?" I asked as Elena rose an elegant eyebrow at me in question. "Nothing. Why?" She replied with suspicion clear in her voice.

"I was thinking we could go see the Moscow ballet." I said with a smile, knowing Elena loved the ballet. "Batman's not going out tonight?" Elena asked with speculation and I shook my head with a smile. "Then I would love to." She replied, smiling excitedly as I stood up and pulled her into my arms as I started to kiss her neck, immediately going for the spot that I knew she loved causing me to smirk against her skin as she moaned.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as I could feel her heart begin to hammer wildly against her chest. "Picking up were we left off...We still have a few hours before we have to get ready." I replied against her soft olive skin. "Well then let's take this upstairs, we don't want to traumatize Alfred." She replied, still out of breath as I laughed, pulling back, before I suddenly picked her up and swung her over my shoulder as she squealed in surprise, she and I laughing all the way as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind us.

* * *

After a few pleasure filled hours and another shower, Elena and I once again found ourselves in our closet getting dressed. I was dressed in the usual black Armani suit while Elena wore light plum pleated gown with an ivory tippet. Her hair was styled in a bun with some light makeup and sexy pair of siren shoes. **{AN: The link to polyvore collection on my profile.}**

"You look beautiful." I said as Elena placed a plum rose necklace securely around her neck. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied with a smile as she turned to face me before placing a chastise kiss onto my lips before we made our way to garage and drove towards the Gotham Opera House.

We were driving for a few minutes in silence just enjoying each other's company before Elena's phone suddenly rang. Elena took her phone out of her clutch and looked at the caller ID before she answered, it was Lee. "Hey Lee." She answered as she placed the phone on speaker so I could hear as I switched gears.

"Hey. I just called to tell you I'm just about to board my flight to New York." Lee replied and Elena and I looked at each other briefly in confusion. "Now? What happened? Was there a delay?" I asked. "Hey Bruce. No, I just missed my flight earlier." Lee replied and Elena's eyebrows creased in suspicion.

"Why?" She asked and Lee hesitated only fueling Elena's suspicion more before he finally answered. "No reason. I just lost track of time." "You were with Natasha weren't you?" Elena accused as I rose an eyebrow at this new piece of information as Lee once again hesitated to reply. "No." He replied unconvincingly, causing Elena made a sound of disbelief in the back of throat as Lee sighed.

"Alright I was. We were just talking, okay?" Lee replied defensively and Elena smirked knowingly. "Okay." She drawled, clearly meaning she meant no offense. "Look...I'll call you when I land, okay?" Lee said softly, accepting her silent apology. "Okay. Be safe." Elena replied. "Bye guys." "Bye Lee." Elena and I said in unison, before Elena hung up.

"Natasha?" I asked and Elena need not ask what I was truly asking as she nodded. "She and Lee have been getting close every since the yacht." Elena replied and I looked at her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road. "You think Lee's straying." I stated and Elena shook her head. "No, Lee's not that kind of guy, but I believe ever since Vanessa's commitment to their relationship has been in question, that Lee has subconsciously beginning to look for a better companion and I think he's found that in Natasha." Elena replied and I nodded in understanding.

"And how do feel about that?" I asked I took the corner, the opera house now in view as she replied. "It doesn't matter how I feel but I just want Lee to be happy." "And how do you feel about Natasha?" I asked as I pulled up in front of the opera house. "I like her, she seems to have a lot in common with Lee." Elena replied, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Good, because I invited her to the fundraiser." I said as the valet opened her door for her and she looked at me briefly before rolling eyes with a smirk on her face as she got out of the car and I followed and came to stand beside her, cameras flashing like crazy as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Come on, the show's about to start." I said smiling, to which Elena returned before we headed into the opera house and enjoyed a fun filled night.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What's in that box that Bruce is hiding? What will happen at the fundraiser? And what will Lee find in New York? So many questions.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Anniversary To My Sister & Her Husband! **


	24. Chapter XXIV: Fundraisers & Psychopaths

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-fourth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIV**

**ELENA POV**

"Good morning, Master Wayne, Miss Elena." Alfred greeted as I awoke to the feel of Bruce's strong arms around my waist and the early morning sun against my skin. "Morning Alfred." I said, as I opened my eyes to see the elder man, entering our bedroom, carrying a tray filled with our breakfast for the day.

"I trust you and Master Bruce had a wonderful evening?" Alfred asked as I tried to sit up, only for Bruce's arms to hold me in place as he tightened his hold on me. "That we did." I replied with exasperated sigh as Alfred chuckled at my 'predicament'. "Bruce!" I said softly as I turned in his arms to face him, knowing he wasn't fully asleep, his squinted almost in concentration as he tried desperately to go back to sleep.

"Bruce!" I called again, gaining a groan in annoyance from the man in question and a laugh from his guardian. "What?" He groaned out, clearly not appreciating being woken up this early in the morning, even though it was like 9 in the morning. "We need to get up..._I _need to get up." I said calmly, but stressing the importance of my words.

Bruce groaned once more as he finally released me, allowing me to sit up as Alfred placed the tray of food between the both of us, laughing as Bruce's eyes immediately snapped open at the smell of Alfred's famous waffles. "Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said, sitting up and grabbing a plate before immediately digging in as Alfred and I looked on in amusement.

"Thank you, Alfred." I said, still smiling as I followed the suite and grabbed the other plate. "Your welcome." Alfred replied, smiling with pride as we both moaned as his buttery waffles practically melted in our mouths. "Well I leave you two, the caters are set to arrive soon. Miss Elena, Miss Kendra Morris called, her flight landed early, she'll be here soon." Alfred said as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you, Alfred. Just send her up when she arrives." I replied with a smile, which Alfred returned before walking out of the room, leaving Bruce alone. "I don't suppose it's too late to cancel?" Bruce asked teasingly, but there was also this seriousness to his tone, that let me know he wasn't joking. "Of course it is...Why the change of heart, this fundraiser was _your_ idea." I said as I placed the now empty plate back on the tray and picking up the coffee mug, filled almost to the brim with my favorite brew.

"I know, but I'd rather spend my evening with you, than a bunch of people who think Gotham will simply improve by opening their wallets." Bruce replied as I took a drink of my coffee enjoying the feel of warm liquid down my throat. "Not everyone can be like you, Bruce." I replied, taking the mug away from my lips for moment before putting back.

"Because that's such a bad thing." Bruce commented dryly with hint of bitterness in his voice, causing me to grab Bruce's plate from his hands and placing it back down on the tray, doing the same with my mug before I climbed over the tray, so that I was straddling Bruce's waist, my eyes looking into his as my hands rested against his bare chest. "No, its not." I replied with the conviction clear in my voice as Bruce stared at me with guarded eyes.

"Those people coming tonight, have never felt the pain that this city's riddle with...you have." I continued, watching as the shields keeping me out weaken. "Besides if they did, you would have serious competition, mister. Do you know how many men want this?" I teased, smiling as indicated to myself, my smile widening, effectively lightened the mood as Bruce smiled, and laughter escaped his lips as he pulled me closer so that we were chest to chest.

"Oh, I do. That just makes this all the sweeter." Bruce replied smiling before pulling me into a heated kiss, smiling against his lips as I responded, entangling my hands in his hair, pulling him closer as we got lost in each other. We stayed like this for a few moments, before I eventually came to my senses when I began to notice the obvious bulge in Bruce's pajama bottoms and pulled away.

"Elena!" Bruce whined as I got off of him, making sure to put myself out of his reach. "I'm sorry, baby. But if we continue this, we're never gonna finish and we have at least 50 people coming here tonight and you and I need to get ready." I replied, smiling sympathetically, trying not to laugh at the childish pout that now adorned his face as I got off of the bed and made my way to bathroom.

"Can I at least join you?" Bruce called out, almost in a pleading manner. "Nope! But I promise to take care of your little friend later." I called back, stripping myself of my nightgown as I entered the bathroom. "I would hardly call him 'little'." Bruce retorted as he came to stand in bathroom doorway looking at my naked body with lust in his eyes.

"Trust me, I know." I replied with amusement clear in my voice as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and climbed into the shower. "You better." Bruce said threatening mockingly as I heard his footsteps retreat back into the bedroom, the smile never leaving my face as I turned on the shower and allowed the warm water to wash over me.

* * *

Shortly after I finished my shower, I walked back into our bedroom, wrapping a towel around myself as I saw Bruce once again lying back in bed sleeping soundly on his back. I sighed, a small smile gracing my lips as I made my way over to him, noticing the tray was gone, figuring Alfred must have come for it, while I was in the shower.

"Bruce." I called softly, getting unto the bed and straddling him. "Hmm?" Bruce asked groggily, his eyes opening slightly. "You need to get up." I replied, looking him down at him as his tired eyes met my own. "Come on, let me sleep at little longer. You know it won't take me long to get ready." Bruce argued, his eyes pleading with me.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly, knowing he was right. "Thank you…unless you have a better idea on keeping me awake." Bruce replied smiling, his hand caressing my exposed thighs, disappearing beneath the towel as his hand moving further up towards my sex. "Go back to sleep." I snapped playfully, getting up as he pouted in disappointment.

"I'll get up soon and help you." Bruce said as the disappointment faded from his face. "You better be. You're not leaving me with these crazy people." I replied, earning an amused chuckle from Bruce, knowing caters can get a little crazy, especially when it came to catering to Gotham's elite. "I won't." Bruce promised, smiling at me.

"And here I was thinking I would get to see what the great Bruce Wayne looks like naked." A familiar voice said in mock annoyance as I turned to see Kendra standing in our bedroom doorway with a smirk on her face and her blue eyes alight with amusement. "Not this time, Kendra." Bruce shot back, the humor clear in his voice as he rolled unto his side with the intent of going back to sleep.

"Pity…now, time to make your girl look gorgeous for tonight." Kendra retorted, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. "Like she needs your help." Bruce retorted, his voice muffled by the pillows as I smiled. "Go back to sleep, playboy. You'll put me out of a job." Kendra called out earning a chuckle from me as I made my way over to her.

"Hey Kendra." I said finally greeting her properly, pulling my friend and employee into a hug. "Hey gorgeous." She replied, pulling back and bending down to gather her supplies as I made my way over to the closet with Kendra following closely behind as we soon entered the closet and she began setting up her supplies at my vanity mirror, while I walked over to my dresser and put on a set of cream colored bra and panties.

"So how you doing?" I asked as I put on a black robe to cover, before sitting in front of my vanity mirror and allowed Kendra to get started. "I'm good…" She replied as she got started on my hair and we caught up, of course leaving out things that she didn't need to know. Although Kendra was my employee and was classified as a friend, she wasn't part my inner circle so to speak, so there were many things, not only in Bruce's but mine as well that I didn't tell her.

It was a few hours later when Bruce finally decided to get up and get ready did Kendra was finishing my makeup, my hair and nails already finished when Bruce walked into the closet only wearing a towel. "Eyes off." I said in mock anger, when I noticed Kendra had stopped working and was staring shamelessly at Bruce's bare chest.

Kendra blushed as she bowed her head in shame as I could hear Bruce chuckling lightly on the other side of room, clearing enjoying Kendra's embarrassment. "Hey Wayne, can it!" I snapped, knowing I had to keep Bruce's ego in check, only to be rewarded with another laugh from the sexy man himself. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to Kendra as she did the final touches to my make up.

"And finished….you look beautiful." Kendra proclaimed happily, stepping back to admire her work as Bruce came to stand behind me, now dressed in his black Armani suit minus his jacket as his eyes met mine in the mirror. "So very beautiful." Bruce said softly, a smile coming to my lips seeing the sincerity in his eyes as I spoke. "I'm not even dressed yet." I retorted as he bent down, so his head was leveled with mine. "It doesn't matter, you're beautiful anyway." He replied smiling causing me to do the same, Bruce always had a way of making me feel like a queen.

"I'll see you downstairs." He whispered into my ear before kissing me softly on the cheek, my eyes closing briefly as I smiled, nodded in understanding. "Bye Kendra." Bruce said once he pulled back, standing upright as he headed out of the closet. "Bye Bruce." Kendra replied smiling right before Bruce disappeared as she continued to gather her supplies.

"So I'll see you later tonight." Kendra said as I rose from my seat, heading towards my dress. "You're coming?" I asked, looking at her with surprise. "Yeah, is that a problem?" She retorted as she met my gaze, hers filled with confusion. "No, it's just that I would usually invite you to these things and you would usually decline." I reasoned; making sure I didn't offend her.

"I know, but when this thing will included countless rich eligible bachelors…I'm in." Kendra said with a smile causing me to laugh heartily as I removed my robe. "Bye Kendra." I replied still laughing as she waved at me, her supplies in hand before leaving, as I got dressed for the evening. My outfit consisted of Alexander McQueen angle drape dress, Breckelle Angie-14 Round Toe Glitter Pumps, pearl stud earrings and a simple yellow gold and brown diamond ring. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

Once I was dressed and fully satisfied with my appearance, I headed downstairs to join Bruce and Alfred, spotting the pair talking quietly amongst themselves mostly likely so the caters wouldn't overhear as they stood only a few feet away setting up for the evening. I didn't interrupt the two as I reached the bottom of the stairs, instead my attention on the flat screen TV in the corner of the room, my eyes widening at the headline as I moved closer.

_**GCN – Breaking News: Batman Dead?**_

"Bruce." I said quietly, my eyes fixated upon the TV unsure if he heard me or not, but it seemed he did as he came to stand beside me on my left and Alfred on my right as he turned the TV up so we could hear clearly what was being said. _"Viewers, please be aware the image is disturbing." _The new anchor said as the image shifted to recording to one of Batman's copycats, but he had what looked like white makeup all over the bottom half of his face along with big red line going from ear to ear looking like a demented smile as he sat tide up against a large metal pole.

"_Tell them your name."_ A chilling voice commanded, sending a shiver down my spine. _"Brian Doyle."_ The copycat replied, sounding afraid as he kept his eyes down to the ground. _"Are you the real Batman?"_ The chilling voice questioned as the copycat shook with fear. _"No."_ He replied. _"No?"_ The voice ridiculed, the image zooming in further unto him as Brian replied. _"No."_

"_Then why do you dress up like him?"_ The chilling voice asked pulling the mask off his face, giggling psychotically. _"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."_ Brian replied, trying to be brave. _"Yeah you do, Brian…you really do."_ The voice replied grabbing Brian roughly by the chin.

"_So you think that Batman has made Gotham a better place?"_ The voice asked, but Brian didn't answer causing him to get angry. _"Look at me…LOOK AT ME!"_ He growled as I myself began to shake in fear as I felt Bruce take my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze as the camera shifted from Brian to the source of the voice, a man who looked like a demented clown.

"_You see this is how crazy Batman has made Gotham. You want order in Gotham; Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in…oh and everyday he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."_ The clown said before demented laughter bubbled from his throat as turned my head into Bruce's chest as the room was soon filled with sounds of Brian's screams as he was brutally killed, the only thought running through my head was God help us.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen at the fundraiser? Will Joker be a threat to Elena and Bruce's love? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**I'm Jamaican and I don't live in the US, but Happy 4th of July!**


	25. Chapter XXV: Fundraisers & Psychopaths 2

**CONGRATULATIONS TO USAIN BOLT FOR WINNING GOLD, YOHANN BLAKE FOR WINNING SILVER IN THE MEN'S 100M RACE, SHELLY-ANN FRASER PRYCE FOR WINNING GOLD AND VERONICA CAMPELL BROWN FOR WINING BRONZE IN THE WOMEN'S 100M RACE AT THE 2012 OLYMIPICS. I AM JAMAICAN AND I AM PROUD!**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Readers, I need your help, so I saw The Dark Knight Rises and it was absolutely epic, undeniably the best movie of 2012 and the Batman trilogy, but now I am unsure how to end this story. I have two possible outcomes in mind and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-fifth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXV**

**GENERAL POV**

After the Joker's broadcast, Elena and Bruce didn't even have time to process the Joker's violent murder of that innocent civilian, before they headed to the airfield on the outskirts of the city in Bruce's Lamborghini, where a helicopter waited for them for their grand entrance to Harvey's fund-raiser.

After all, they still had an image to uphold, and tonight it would certainly prove much harder to do. The Joker's actions had greatly affected the pair…and instead being surrounded by an air of happiness and content that usually engulfed the two when they were in other's company; they drove to the airfield in a stiff silence and the tension high.

"_He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."_

Those were the words of now deceased civilian, Brian Doyle, a Batman copycat, who Bruce had last seen the night he had captured the Scarecrow and now played over and over in Bruce's mind as he drove with both hands on the steering wheel, his grip tight and his knuckles white, filled with guilt, grief and controlled anger.

Brian had died still believing in him and what he stood for and that psychopath, definitely a future resident of Arkham, murdered him for that reason and that reason alone and angered Bruce greatly. In fact, Bruce was absolutely seething in anger at the Joker's cruel actions, but he was also worried about what the psychopath would do next.

Bruce knew that he had put off going after this psycho many times before, Gordon had told him about this guy numerous of times, but in his defense, Bruce had been more concerned of bringing down the mob and hadn't really seen this guy as a threat, but apparently he was wrong and he planned to make it right once this fund-raiser was over.

Elena wasn't sure what she thought about this Joker character. It was clear that this guy wasn't your average criminal. Staring out the car window absent mindedly, watching as the sun began to set on Gotham, filling the sky with an orange, purple hue over city as her thoughts remained jumbled and her emotions were in a thousand places at once.

On the one hand, she understood that this man was absolutely insane and was killing innocent people and he needed to be stop and Bruce had to be the one to do it. But then on the other, she wanted to be selfish and not let Bruce within fifty feet of that maniac. She just didn't understand it, but there was just something in the Joker's eyes that looked familiar.

Elena didn't know what it was or why it seemed she had once seen that demented look before, but whatever the case, for once she wanted Bruce stay out of line of fire all together and to leave Gotham to its own defense, but Elena knew that Bruce would never do that, it was one of the things that she admired about him and only hope that he didn't lose everything like she almost had, when he had already lost so much.

Bruce and Elena continued to sit in silence as they finally pulled up at the airfield, seeing the massive black helicopter that awaited for them as they both exited car, Bruce heading towards the helicopter and spoke briefly to the pilot to make sure everything was in order as Elena stood by the car, making sure her outfit was in order before boarding.

Once Elena was satisfied with her appearance, she began to make her way to the helicopter as Bruce finished talking to the pilot, turning to face her and couldn't help but admire how the dress fit her perfectly, but also could see the fear and concern behind those beautiful brown eyes that he wanted nothing more to take away.

With a small smile, Bruce held his hand out to Elena as she came to stand in front of him as the pilot started the engine and with a smile of her own, Elena accepted his hand as he guided her unto the aircraft, quickly following after her, the access door closing behind them as they got settled in, before the pilot took off heading to Bruce's penthouse as the sun fully disappeared from the sky.

"You look breath taking." Bruce said, breaking the silence as Elena met his eyes as a smile came to her lips. "You don't look so bad yourself." She teased in reply, her eyes sparkling in amusement, but Bruce could still see the fear that resided within her eyes. "Are okay?" Bruce asked, Elena hearing the concern clear in his voice as she spoke. "I'm fine." She replied with a small smile; that clearly didn't convince Bruce as he gave her a look letting her know he didn't believe her.

"I'm just worried." Elena confessed, her eyes casting down to her hands that rested on her lap as Bruce took her hands into his, causing her eyes to meet his as he spoke. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Bruce assured her, the conviction clear in his voice, Elena already knowing what he was referring to as she nodded in acceptance.

"I know you will…just be careful." Elena replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper as Bruce cupped her cheek within the palm of his hand, Elena leaning into his touch; a small smile of content gracing her lips as he spoke once more. "I will." He promised, a small smile coming to his lips as he saw the fear disappear from her eyes, only to be replaced with trust and adoration.

"I love you." He said staring into her eyes, getting lost her beautiful dark pools. "As I love you." Elena replied smiling as Bruce leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in a loving kiss. Elena smiling against his lips as the kiss became heated, her hands entangling into his hair, Bruce pulling her closer as they got lost in each other, when the pilot suddenly interrupted them.

"Mr. Wayne we're about to land." The pilot cut in, unaware of what the couple were doing as they pulled apart, Elena giggling as she smoothed Bruce's hair out, before running her forefinger against her lips, fixing her lipstick as Bruce spoke. "C'mon, let's party…It's time for me to show off the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I think there are some who would disagree with that statement." Elena teased smiling, watching as Bruce wiped the remnants of her lipstick from his lips, before he finally spoke. "Those people are idiots." He said with a smile that she eagerly returned as the helicopter finally landed on the penthouse helipad. Bruce getting out first, before helping her down, both wrapping one of their arms around the other's waist as they walked towards the glass doors, where everyone's attention turned towards them as Bruce Wayne and Elena Gilbert entered the penthouse.

"Sorry, we're late – glad you started without us…now, where is Rachel?" Bruce said as he let go of Elena but still kept her close to his side as eyes remained fixed on the pair, unaffected by the attention as Rachel came closer, stopping to stand next to Harvey as Bruce spoke once more. "Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend." Bruce said with an arrogant smile on his face, that Elena had seen many times when he was in playboy mode as he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to her.

" You know when she first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say...the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials? '_I believe in Harvey Dent_.'…Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey…Well it certainly caught Rachel's attention, but then I started paying attention to Harvey and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know what?..._I_ believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him..." Bruce said with a smile, raising his glass to Harvey as he spoke once more.

"…All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future- Harvey Dent." Bruce concluded, everyone applauding at Bruce's brilliant speech and soon enough both Bruce and Elena were swarmed by a few people of Gotham's elite as everyone else resumed their conversations and waiters continued to circle around the room, carrying trays filled with flutes of champagne and orderves.

"Natasha." Elena greeted with a smile, spotting the blond Russian ballerina as she tuned out the voices of whatever egotistical airhead Bruce was talking to. "Elena." Natasha replied; her accent coming out clearly as she walked towards to the model, before they embraced each other softly, a lite kiss to the other's cheeks as the pulled apart smiling at one another.

"I'm so glad that you could come." Elena commented smiling as the two walked away arm in arm, a flute of champagne in one of their hands as they moved over to a more secluded corner of the room, so they could talk privately without the prying ears of Gotham's most elite gossipers over hearing as the room was crawling with them.

"Thank you for the invitation." Natasha replied with a grateful smile, her eyes briefly leaving Elena's and scanning over the crowd looking over for something or someone in particular, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Elena as she spoke. "He's still in New York." Elena commented, Natasha's eyes meeting her own once more as a light blush tainted her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Have you heard from him?" Natasha asked reluctantly, unsure if Elena would provide her with information she desperately wanted to know. "No." Elena replied sadly with a shake of her head, seeing the crestfallen look that came over Natasha's brown eyes as she looked down at her Gucci shoes.

"I'm sure he'll call soon enough." Elena reassured her, causing the ballerina to smile as Elena remained unsure of why she was encouraging Natasha's feelings for Lee, while he was still with Vanessa, but then again with the way things were looking, it didn't seem that would be for much longer and Elena just wanted him to be happy, just like Lexi would have wanted.

"Excuse me ladies." A male voice said softly from behind as Elena turned to see Harvey standing behind her with nervous look on his handsome face. "Hi Harvey." Elena greeted with an encouraging smile, watching as some of his nervousness faded from within his eyes as he returned her smile.

"We'll talk later, Elena." Natasha said throwing a smile to the model and the DA as she excused herself. "See you later, Nat." Elena called to her, the ballerina smiling at the nickname, before she disappeared from sight as Elena turned her attention back to Harvey. "So what do you think, Harvey?" Elena asked, taking Harvey's offered arm in hers, gesturing to the room filled with the most powerful and influential in Gotham.

"You and Wayne certainly know how to through a party." Harvey commented kindly, but Elena could tell this really wasn't his scene. "Thank you…perhaps next time I can invite you to a proper party?" Elena replied smiling, Harvey raising an eyebrow at her in question. "Which is what exactly?" Harvey asked cautiously, but still finding she was the only one apart from Rachel that didn't make him feel uncomfortable at this party.

"Well…stronger alcohol and less egotistical people." Elena replied smiling, Harvey returning it effortlessly as he spoke. "Well that certainly sounds fun. I would love to." Harvey agreed with smile, thankful that Elena wasn't like the rest of the rich and powerful in Gotham, causing him to wonder what Elena saw in Bruce Wayne.

"Harvey. Elena." The enthusiastic voice of Ella Sanders' came towards them as Elena went ridged, spotting Ella and her husband, Bill coming towards them as Harvey looked at the pair on confusion, having no idea who they were. "Sorry Harvey. Every man for himself." Elena said apologetically, not wanting to talk to Gotham's biggest gossiper and pain in the ass and her unfortunate husband.

Elena felt bad for leaving Harvey with Ella, but she had enough on her mind and didn't need that woman filling her head with her nonsenses, so with a kiss to his cheek, Elena swiftly walked away in the opposite direction as the Sanders came to stand in front of the DA and went in search of Bruce, only to find him on the balcony…with Rachel

Elena didn't want to feel the way that she did, but she couldn't help the sting of jealousy that grew within her seeing them together. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of this unpleasant feeling, she downed the contents of her glass in one swift movement and placed it on a passing tray before she walked away to a deserted hallway that lead to the penthouse pool, trying desperately to retreat to the solace of her mind.

Elena knew that without a doubt that she loved Bruce, why else would she be with him, especially considering what he did when the sun would go down, sure Elena understood why he did it, but that didn't mean she liked resetting broken bones and stitching knife wounds, but knowing that he couldn't be Batman forever did give her sense of comfort, so she would be patient until that day and it certainly wasn't for the money, Elena had a lot of that on her own, sure not as much as Bruce, but still had enough to keep her at a comfortable lifestyle with a few luxuries without working two jobs at a nine to five pace.

Bruce made her feel loved, happy, but most of all feel wanted and not for her blood. A feeling that she thought she had lost because of Damon and Stefan, but Bruce had managed to make her feel something that was beyond anything she could comprehend, a feeling that she never experienced with Stefan, which only made her the more of afraid of losing him.

"Elena!" Bruce's voice suddenly called to her frantically, breaking her out of her thoughts as she turned to face him, his handsome face serious and filled with worry as he didn't stop walking, but grabbed her hand and began to pull along as they walked through the halls just adjacent to the party. "Bruce, what's going on?" Elena asked frantically, the concern clear in her voice, matching her pace as he continued to pull her along, saying nothing as they turned the corner, Elena spotting Harvey and Rachel talking quietly up head.

As they drew closer to the couple, Bruce released her hand as he came up behind Harvey and put him in a chokehold, cutting of his air supply. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked frantically in shock as Harvey lost consciousness. "They've come for him." Bruce said in his usual gruff voice when he was in Batman mode as Elena liked to call it as the sound of shotgun ran through the room, startling Elena as she watched silently as Bruce locked an unconsciousness Harvey in closet.

"Stay hidden." Bruce said, turning back to face them, looking in between Rachel and Elena before leaving the two most important women in his life behind, hoping they would stay safe as he headed to his and Elena's room to the safe compartment within that held his armor, so he could protect Harvey and Elena from the psychopathic clown.

Meanwhile, Elena's heart raced faster as she heard a creepy voice that made her cringe. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen…we are tonight's _entertainment_." The voice said casually, making Elena's blood rang cold as she listened to that chilling voice, the voice that killed Brian Doyle, that was the Joker's voice.

Peaking around the corner, Rachel and Elena watched as the demented clown in the center of the crowd, walked towards them with an everlasting smile on his painted face. Looking the same as he did in the video. The scars, the crazy eyes…his hair, a greasy green-blonde, his suit a mint purple with a jade vest underneath his jacket.

"We have to do something?" Elena in said a frantic whisper, watching as the Joker terrorized the guests, sure they weren't Elena's favorite people in the world, but they didn't deserve to be victimized by this maniac as a bunch of what looked like the Joker's "henchmen" gathering around the crowd, automatic rifles in their hands.

"Ok, stop." A female voice suddenly said, Elena's eyes widening in surprise, finally noticing that Rachael was no longer at her side as she stepped forward and separated herself from the terrified crowd. "What the hell is she doing?" Elena hissed to herself, moving forward and pushing her way through the crowd to get to the assistant DA as she spotted a familiar blond.

"Natasha." Elena called softly, the blond turning to face her as Elena grasped her hand in hers and asked her to help her as Joker turned and stalked towards Rachael, who stood defiant with her arms crossed. "Well, hello beautiful," he said slowly, sloppily slicking his hair back. "You must be Harvey's squeeze." Joker said as he began to circle Rachel, eyeing her as a butcher would meat. "And you _are_ beautiful." Joker continued as he stopped circling her, and stepped closer, inches from her face.

"You look nervous…is it the scars?" He asked, holding up his sharpened knife up, leaning towards her, unaware of Elena moving closer towards them, a bottle of champagne within her grasp as Rachel punched the Joker in the stomach, pushing him away from her. "A little fight in you. I like that." He said, brushing his greasy hair away from his face with an hysterical laughter before approaching Rachel again, knife still in hand.

"Then you're gonna love me." The batman growled out of now where, appearing next to Rachel, before throwing a punch at the Joker's jaw and in a brief moment of pause, causing the Joker to fall to the ground, causing several of his clown goons to converge on the batman, fighting to protect their boss from the caped crusader.

In a moment of panic, Elena grabbed Rachel, pushing her towards the crowd, Natasha in particular as the blond wrapped her arms around the assistant DA and pulled her into the crowd hiding her from view as the Joker stalk towards them, a gun in his hand.

Looking quickly over at Batman, Elena noticed him fighting five clowns at once as the Joker took a step closer to her, she raised the champagne bottle like as a baseball bat, before she swung the glass bottle as hard as she could, shattering it against the clown's head, but the Joker merely raised his head after the blow, and looked at Elena almost with a look of admiration.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled Elena towards him, meeting her eyes intently, his dark eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher as he spun her around so her back was now against his chest as the Batman dispatched the last of the Joker's goon, finally turning to see Elena within the Joker's grasp with his gun pointed at her head.

"Drop the gun." Batman growls, his eyes locking with Elena's, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Sure, you just take off your little mask and show all of us who you really are." Joker replied, Elena shaking her head, her eyes pleading with him not to do it as Joker fired a shot behind them, shattering the window, Elena giving a small whimper as the Joker spun her around and held her out of the window by arm.

"Let her go!" The Batman growled, his voice rough and filled with malice and hate. "Ooh, very poor choice of words." Joker replied, before laughing maniacally and letting Elena fall, a scream immediately leaving her throat as she fell to her death.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Elena be alright? Will Bruce be able to save her? So many questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Birthday Jamaica!**

******Celebrating 50 Years of Independence!**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Less Traumatizing

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember I need your help. I have two possible outcomes in mind for this story and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-sixth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXVI**

**ELENA POV**

The screams seemed to pour out of my throat as I hit the inclined roof, sliding against the cold glass surface, falling to my death as I frantically slapped my hands against the surface, hoping in vain to slow myself down just enough as Bruce swiftly dove after me, his hand out stretch, desperately trying to get hold of me, but it was too late as I came to the end.

The ground seemed so far away, yet so close as the wind blew harshly against my skin, the screams never ceasing from my throat, completely hysterical and frightened, I reached out to Bruce as he fell beside me, hoping for my hero to save me as he always has…and just as we were a few feet from the ground, waiting for the pavement to strike, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and just like that, I was safe again.

We crash-landed onto a parked vehicle, Bruce hitting the car first, his armor absorbing most of the impact, protecting me as he always did, glass exploding around us as I locked eyes with my Batman, my rescuer as he lay beside me, his body close to mine, his very presence filling my heart with a relief and joy.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, our breathing ragged and our hearts racing as I nodded in reply, not trusting my voice at the moment as I kept my eyes locked on his, those dark pools once again filling me with strength as I finally found my voice. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly, my heart finally slowing down to a natural pace as he nodded slowly in reply, his face showing no emotion but his eyes telling me all that I need to know, he was happy I was safe.

"Thank you." I whispered, rolling out from under his cape and down onto the hood of the car. "You don't have to thank me. _You_ never have to thank me…I will _always_ be there." He whispered softly in reply as I looked back into his eyes, seeing nothing but pure, raw emotion that I could not decipher as I gave him a small smile, wanting badly to throw myself into his arms and once again feel that sense of security, but knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"You better go." I whispered, sliding off the car, my heels touching the asphalt with an audible click, my eyes once again locking with his as he gave me a brief nod, before I turned and walked away from him, heading back into the penthouse, never once looking back, knowing he was already gone; but always watching.

The elevator was thankfully empty, so the ride was filled with a peaceful silence, which apparently was the only peace I was going get for the rest of the night, for as soon as I arrived back at the penthouse, it was absolute pandemonium. The Joker and his henchmen were thankfully gone, but people were still filled with panic as they pilled into elevator, some evening taking the stairs, all wanting to be in safety of their homes.

"Miss Elena." The unusual loud sound of Alfred's voice came to my ears, filled with concern as people roughly pushed passed me, almost knocking me over numerous of times as I tried to locate the elder man, until thankfully I finally found myself standing in front of the British native as he pulled me away the frightened horde and into a vacant hallway.

"Miss Elena, are you alright?" Alfred asked, looking at me with what could only be described as fatherly concern. "I'm fine Alfred." I replied softly, giving him a small smile, but I could tell he wasn't really convinced…and that would probably be because I wasn't being 100% honest. "My back is a little sore, but really I'm fine." I assured him as he nodded in acceptance as he left the hallway to deal with the chaos that continued to rage just a few feet away from us.

I followed after him shortly, wanting to be of help…and if I detested Gotham's elite before, I absolutely loathed them now. I have never met such a petty group of people…and I work in fashion and that's saying something. You would think that they would happy that they are alive and unharmed, but no, their clothes are ruined, they're missing a few diamonds, I mean seriously, can materialistic things really be more important than their own lives? Apparently to them, it can.

"Miss Gilbert." A male voice said softly behind me, his voice laced with concern as I finished listening to another petty complaint, before turning to see Bill Sanders standing behind me causing me to immediately to go rigid with fear. "Do not worry…Ella isn't here, she waiting in the car, I just wanted to make sure you are okay." Bill explained with an effortless smile, his eyes shining in amusement, clearly understanding my reaction to his presence as I allowed to myself to relax.

"Sorry. Bill, I like you, I really do; it's just that…" I replied with a sheepish smile, trying desperately not to disrespect him or his wife, but seriously that woman drove me crazy. "I know…trust me, you're not the first." Bill replied with a dismissive wave, smiling as he gave me a comforting hug, before following the mob out of the penthouse and I was once again greeted with a familiar face.

"Elena!" A female voice called frantically as I turned to the source of the voice to see the Russian ballerina walking swiftly towards me, her face filled with relief. "Господи, are you alright?" Natasha asked; her words almost incomprehensible behind her accent as they came out rushed…and not to mention half of it was in Russian.

"I'm fine, Nat." I replied softly as the blond wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. "You better be…you almost make me regret helping you." She replied in mocked anger as she pulled back, smiling at me. "Well thank you anyway for keeping Rachel at bay." I replied smiling, truly grateful for her help.

"No problem, that girl is stubborn to a fault." Natasha replied, amusement…and annoyance clear in her voice, causing a light chuckle to pass my lips at the thought of Rachel being stubborn. Bruce had told me Rachel could be irritatingly stubborn when she wanted to be, so I certainly was thankful that I didn't have to suffer through her wrath.

"Speaking of the stubborn ADA, where is she?" I asked, my eyes scanning over the dwindling crowd trying to find a certain brunette. "Well once the Joker left and I let her go, she went in search of Harvey." Natasha replied, my eyes meeting hers once more as I spoke, nodding in understanding. "Well I better go find her and make sure she and Harvey are okay…but we should get together have lunch sometime." I suggested with hopeful smile, the Russian returning it full force as she nodded in agreement.

"Well I have shows every night until the day I have to return to Russia, but my flight is not until evening, so why don't we get together then." Natasha replied smiling as we exchanged contact information and with a parting hug, I watched her as she exited the penthouse, before I went to find Harvey and Rachel, which wasn't hard considering there was only about twenty people left before our home would petty people free.

"Harvey!" I called spotting the Gotham's DA, but strangely no Rachel. "Elena!" He said rushing over to me, his face with relief as he gathered me into his arms and hugged me close, sighing in relief before he let me go. "Are you okay…where's Rachel?" I asked, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Rachel's on the phone with our office…but never mind that, she's fine, I should be asking _you_ if you're okay?" He retorted, clearly not happy with what happened tonight.

"There is no need, I'm fine." I replied, placing a comforting hand on his arm, which seemed to work as he relaxed slightly under my touch, but still remained tense nonetheless as he spoke. "The Joker could have killed you." He protested, clearly not liking my nonchalant attitude in all of this, but then again, being almost killed so many times in my lifetime, tends to become less and less traumatizing each time, which is probably not a good thing, but its better that than having a mental breakdown.

"Better me than you, I'm just a civilian." I retorted calmly, but Harvey clearly didn't like my answer as his eyes became alight with anger. "You're not just a civilian, you're a friend." Harvey objected, causing a small smile to grace my lips as I spoke once more. "As you are to me, but you're also the DA…and what happened just proved how much that maniac needs to be put behind bars and you are the one who can do it."

"Not the Batman?" Harvey asked, an eyebrow raised in question, clearly not understanding the faith I had him, but then again I saw something he didn't. "No…and yes. The way I see it, you both want the same thing, but you both have to go different ways to get it…and you would surprised to see, although your methods are different, you're the perfect pair." I replied smiling as Harvey remained silent, not saying anything, but the smile on his face was enough to let me know he was finally appeased.

"Thank you, Elena…I wish I could stay, but I'm afraid I have to go. The media vultures are bound to begin circling soon and Rachel and I need to get out of here." He said, kissing my cheek softly as I nodded in understanding, watching as he began to walk towards the elevator, before stopping suddenly as he turned to face me once more.

"Where's Wayne?" He asked, genuinely curious, but I could tell there was another reason behind his question than mere curiosity, what I didn't know, but regardless I answered him. "Damage control." I replied effortlessly, Harvey nodding in acceptance and with a small smile in my direction, he turned to leave, spotting Rachel waiting patiently by the elevator with Alfred and with nod to both of us, Rachel and Harvey departed.

"Well that's the last of them. The caters will take care of clean up, I'll make sure they do not stray from their tasks, why don't go up and get some rest, Miss Elena." Alfred said, walking towards me, concern still written on his face. "Are you sure, Alfred?" I asked as he came to stand in front of me, a stern look in his eyes, silently telling me this wasn't up for discussion.

"Go, Miss Elena. I will manage just fine." Alfred instructed as I nodded in understanding, deciding to do as I was told and with a small smile in the elder man's direction, I headed upstairs to our bedroom and couldn't help the burst of joy that I felt in that a moment as a sigh of relief passed my lips, seeing the comfortable haven that was our bed.

However, to my confusion as well, I noticed that our bed looked a complete mess; which was weird considering when Bruce and I left here earlier, it was immaculate. Deciding not to think too much on it, my brain already on overload from tonight's events, I kicked the heels from off my feet, my bare feet touching the cold marble as I headed into the bathroom, the city lights illuminating the porcelain tiles through the bathroom window, allowing me to find the light switch with ease.

Once the room was properly lit, I proceed to take of my dress off, when I felt a slight discomfort in my stomach as I brought my hand to my stomach in an effort to calm the storm brewing within me when the urge suddenly hit and I immediately ran to the toilet and once again emptied the contents of my stomach into the white porcelain bowl. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud, not really expecting an answer as I flushed the contents of my stomach down the toilet before going over to the sink and washing my mouth out with mouthwash.

Spitting out the last of the mouthwash, I straightened up, preparing to take off my dress again, when a scream suddenly left my throat as I saw Bruce standing behind me in the mirror's reflection, still dressed in his bat suit, but without his mask. "Bruce you sacred me." I said turning to face him, placing a hand over my raging heart, trying to calm it.

"Sorry." He whispered, a sheepish smile on his face as he stepped closer, heat radiating off of him by his close proximity, providing me with warmth as my heart began to slow down once more to a normal speed. "Its okay…where were you?" I replied turning back around and proceed to finally take my dress off without any more interruptions.

"I went after the Joker, but I lost him." Bruce growled out in reply, the aggravation clear in his voice. "You'll get him." I assured him, pulling the dress over my head, the cold air hitting my bare skin, causing my hair to stand on end as the sound a sharp intake of breath came to my ears. "What?" I asked, placing the dress onto the sink's marble counter, looking at the Bruce through the mirror's reflection seeing his gaze fixated on my back, with a look of remorse and anger.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, turning back around to face him, looking over my shoulder to see a bruise forming on my back, below my right shoulder blade in the mirror's reflection. "Bruce…" I began, finally understanding his expression, before he suddenly cut me off. "Don't say it. Don't try to make everything alright…it's not alright." He protested, his voice cracking slightly, filled with guilt, clearly imagining the worst if he hadn't got to me in time.

"Hey!" I exclaimed; causing his eyes to met mine as I stepped closer, my body pressed directly against his as I continued to speak."I know it's not okay, but it happened anyway…and all you can do is catch me when I fall, like you always do." I said calmly, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his muscles relax under my touch at my words as he leaned towards, his lips meeting mine as we kissed, his built muscles wrapping around my waist, holding me tight, holding me secure.

"Is Batman going back out tonight?" I asked once we broke apart, finally needing air. "No, his girl needs him." Bruce replied smiling. "Girl?" I teased smiling as the mood was effectively lightened. "Woman." He corrected, a smirk present on his lips as slight chuckle passed mine. "Well…I'm certain that will make his woman very, very…very happy." I commented as smiling Bruce began to lead me back into our bedroom when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait! We'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight." He said, turning to face, a wave of confusion washing over me as I spoke. "What? Why?" I asked, clearly not happy about being denied the comfort of our bed. "Let's just say, we need to burn our duvet and mattress." Bruce replied reluctantly, my eyes widening, realizing not only are Gotham's elite petty, but they have no respect for people's home, just great, note to self, screw appearances and never let those people back into our home.

**Господи – Russian | English Translation: Oh my God.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Elena is safe, but for how long? Will Bruce be able to always save her? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Sparking The Fire

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember I need your help. I have two possible outcomes in mind for this story and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-seventh chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXVII**

**ELENA POV**

After spending the night in one of our many guestrooms, Bruce and I changed, well Bruce changed while I just grabbed a long black hoodie to cover up the blank tank top and boy shorts I wore to bed last night and a pair of Nike sneakers before we sat down to a quick warm breakfast before we found ourselves down by the shipping yard in the temporary bat cave with Alfred, the Joker's face on every screen as countless of identification and tracking software tried to find the raging lunatic that tried to kill me last night.

"Targeting me won't get them their money back, I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight; but this is different. They've crossed the line." Bruce said, speaking up, breaking the silence that had settled unto us and me out of my thoughts. "You crossed the line first, Master Wayne. You squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation, and in that desperation they turned to a man they didn't fully understand." Alfred pointed out, as I remained silent.

"Criminals aren't complicated Alfred, we just need to figure out what he's after." Bruce retorted as he got to his feet, heading over to his armor that was rising from a compartment in the floor. "With respect Master Wayne, maybe this is a man you don't fully understand either." Alfred said following after him as he continued to speak. "A long time ago while I was in Burma, my friends and I were working for the government."

"They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones, but their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit, so we went looking for the stones, but in six months, we never met anyone who traded with him. One day I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had being throwing them away."

"So why steal them in the first place?" Bruce asked curiously as I listened intently as Alfred spoke once more. "Because he thought it was good sport, because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied or negotiated with: Some men…just want to watch the world burn." Alfred concluded, Bruce and I both mulling over his words as he left, returning to the penthouse.

Alfred was right, there wasn't anything logical about him. The Joker, the very name turning my stomach, was unlike any man we had ever seen before. He wasn't just a simple criminal, wanting or lusting after money... No he sought chaos; he knew fully well what he was doing and he enjoyed it…and that's what scared me.

"I'm worried, Bruce." I confessed truthfully as I stood staring at the video in interest as Bruce came to stand behind me, his arms wrapped securely around my waist, the warmth of his chest pressed firmly against me. "Everything will be alright." He whispered softly into my ear, as I stood wrapped securely and safely in his arms, praying that his words were true.

That night I was thankfully able to sleep in the comfort of our own bed as our old duvet and mattress was now burning away somewhere, thank you Alfred, while Bruce was off doing his Batman thing, capturing criminals, pissing off mob bosses and chasing psychopaths through the mean streets of Gotham city.

I was sound asleep in our bed when I felt it suddenly felt it dip with added weight, coaxing me from my sleep as Bruce slipped noiselessly into bed. "Hey handsome." I mumbled groggily, my voice still coated with slumber, cracking an eye open to see him, pulling the cream Egyptian cotton sheets of our bed over his bare chest and black pajama pants.

"Hello beautiful." He replied softly, wrapping his arm around me as I turned on my side to face him, only centimeters between our bodies as our eyes met. "Did you catch him?" I asked softly looking deep into his eyes, seeing them fill with disappointment. "No…but I will." He replied sternly, the disappointment slowly fading from his eyes and replaced with complete determination.

"I know you will." I replied softly, my hand caressing the smooth skin of chest, feeling the pulsations of his heart under my touch. "Yes, but for now I think I'll send the night with you." He said smiling, my eyebrows creased in confusion looking over his shoulder to the glass window seeing an orange hue covering the sky.

"Its sunrise." I corrected as Bruce smiled playfully as he spoke. "Bats are nocturnal, they sleep in the day." Bruce replied teasingly, pulling his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer so that I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Well I'm afraid I'm not, I have to get up in a few hours." I objected softly, giggling as Bruce pouted childishly. "No! Stay with me!" He protested, an adorable pout still present on his face as I spoke.

"I wish I could, but I have plans with Natasha today before she goes home to Russia." I replied softly as a dark look suddenly came over his face as he spoke. "What were you planning on doing?" "Don't know. We'll probably get something to eat, do some shopping or get a manicure and pedicure…why?" I asked; my voice filled with concern as Bruce looked at me with a look on contemplation before he finally spoke. "I need you to stay away from the memorial service." Bruce pleaded softly, a wave of fear growing within me.

"Why?" I asked, fear filling my voice as Bruce took my hand that was against his chest in his and squeezed it comfortingly as he spoke. "Gordon and I believe that the Joker will make an attempt on the mayor's life and I would feel better if you were out of the line of danger." He replied as I nodded in understanding.

"Promise?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me to yield to his wishes. "I promise." I said softly, my voice filled with a sincerity that obviously put him at ease as the darkness in his eyes filled with fear and apprehension faded from his eyes. "Now promise me something." I said keeping my eyes locked with his as he spoke.

"Anything." He replied truthfully as I looked down to her joint hands, seeing how beautifully and perfectly my hand fit into his before looking back into the eyes that literary made my heart stop as I spoke. "Promise me you'll be safe." "I promise." He replied, no hesitation, with complete sincerity as he leaned and kissed me, his lips molding perfectly unto my own as my fears disappeared and I was engulfed into his arms and his love.

* * *

_Gone to the cave with Alfred. _

– _B._

Were the words written on the note, later that morning as I awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and the warm sun on my skin to find Bruce gone from my side and a note along with a single red rose in his place. With a smile upon my face, I rose from the bed, placing the rose on the bedside table, I took the mug filled with steaming hot coffee and headed into the closet and after taking a warm shower and finishing the contents of my mug, I got dressed in light tan Haider Ackermann top, white faux pocket shorts, tan high heeled boots and a white buckle cuff trench coat before I headed downstairs to my Audi and drove to meet up with Natasha. **{AN: Pic on profile}.**

* * *

**MEANWHILE: ****NEW YORK CITY – MANHATTAN – THE UPPER EAST SIDE **

**LEE POV**

I have been here in New York now for a few days now and as much as it pained for me to say it, Vanessa was definitely having an affair. Since I arrived, I had kept myself at a distance watching her…even calling her at one point, pretending to still be in Gotham and feigning complete ignorance to 'actually' believing all the bullshit she was feeding me about all the errands Elena was having her do, while she was busy in Gotham with Bruce.

She even informed me about Elena becoming the new face of Chanel Number Five, which I already knew, considering Elena had called me right after, well after telling Bruce and Alfred of course in her excitement about becoming the face of one of her favorite perfumes, but there Vanessa was, boasting to me about how she landed the job for her while she was in New York, more specifically away from me, but I knew the truth, she hadn't done shit.

What she had done: was stay at a hotel on the Upper East Side, almost two blocks away from Elena's apartment, when our apartment was just in lower Manhattan, but also with the fact that every time I would watch her, the smell of her lover was all over her and also knowing that our apartment was filled of my presence, the mystery guy certainly didn't know he was the other man, which wouldn't continue for very long, because one thing was for sure, before I returned to Gotham I was get some answers and someone was going pay.

* * *

**BACK IN GOTHAM **

"So how long have you known Lee?" Natasha asked, two hours later as we sat in small café on the other side of the city, far away from the memorial as Bruce asked, getting something to eat after getting some manicures and pedicures and doing a little shopping. "Since I was seventeen." I replied, before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Wow; how did you two meet?" Natasha asked, her accent becoming more and more easier and easier to understand. "I stopped him from making a mistake." I replied cryptically not disclosing any information she wasn't ready to hear or may never know. "Having each other's back from the beginning, huh?" Natasha teased, a smile upon her face.

"You could say that." I replied smiling, a chuckle leaving my lips, looking over to the bistro as the flat screen on the wall behind it caught my attention or rather the headline on GCN that caused the smile to faded from face. "Could you turn that up, please?" I asked to the bartender, who nodded in compliance as Natasha turned in her seat to see what I was looking at as the volume on the TV was turned up and I could hear what the reporter was saying clearly.

_**GCN – ASSINATION ATTEMPT ON THE MAYOR**_

"_Just moments ago, Mayor Garcia was delivering his address at Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb's memorial service when shots were fired. Lieutenant James Gordon of the Gotham PD was shot tackling the mayor to the ground, saving his life. _

_Lieutenant Gordon was declared dead on site. Meanwhile, the mayor's office has already released a statement that the mayor is unharmed. Mayor Garcia has…"_

"Excuse me a moment." I said hastily, getting up from the table taking my phone with me and without waiting for a reply from Natasha, I headed to the secluded hallway leading to the restroom as I dialed Bruce's phone and prayed he would answer me and thank you Jesus he did as he picked up on the first ring.

"Elena." Bruce answered, his voice laced with sadness and guilt. "It wasn't your fault, Bruce." I said immediately in reply, knowing he was already blaming himself for Jim's death. "Are you sure about that?" Bruce retorted, clearly not believing my words. "Bruce, you are not to blame…you just catch that crazy bastard." I said firmly, leaving no trace of doubt or uncertainty in my voice.

"I will; I promise you I will." Bruce said after a few moments of silence, mulling over my words as I spoke once more. "I know you will…I'm going to stay with Natasha and drive her to the airport later; will you be alright?" I said softly in reply, wanting make sure that he was okay. "Yes…I'll see you later." He answered as I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Elena?" Bruce asked suddenly as I prepared to hang up. "Yes Bruce?" I questioned, my voice filled with concern as I waited for him to speak. "I love you." He said softly, his voice sincere and filled with love, love for me as I smiled, causing the next words that I spoke, that were so full of truth to leave my lips effortlessly. "I love you too."

* * *

**MEANWHILE: NEW YORK CITY – MANHATTAN – THE UPPER EAST SIDE **

**LEE POV**

The moment of truth had finally come as I followed Vanessa back to her hotel, she was just out shopping on Madison Avenue when her lover called saying he had just finished his training for the day and could finally spend some time with her. Apparently he was now the newest member of the New York Giants and was staying at the hotel until he found a more permanent place of residence. Which he might not need anymore if he was no longer breathing, but then again that all depended on what happened in the next few minutes as I followed Vanessa into the hotel and up to her suite. Here we go.

* * *

**BACK IN GOTHAM**

The elevator doors to the immaculate, stylish penthouse opened to reveal darkness as I pulled out my blackberry to check the time: it was 11:00 pm and the hours could not have passed by any slowly; after the news of Gordon's death and my short conversation with Bruce as promised I stayed with Natasha the rest of the day before taking her to the airport only an half hour ago and headed back to the penthouse hoping either to find him there or wait for him to come home.

Quietly making my way around the penthouse in search of Bruce, I headed upstairs, careful not to pound the heels of my shoes on the stairs I heard hushed voices speaking and spotted a light coming from our bedroom as I reached the top of the stairs. Assuming it Bruce and Alfred, I made my way over, only to suddenly stop short as I recognized one of the voices, belonging to no other to Rachel Dawes.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I mumbled quietly to myself as I listened in. I knew it was wrong, but I need…no wanted to her what she had to say. "Harvey called, he said that the Batman is going to turn himself in." Rachel said as I gasped in surprised. Bruce was going to turn himself in? NO! They'll lock him away, what is he thinking?

"I have no choice." Bruce's voice came, stopping my heart directly in my chest as the sound of finality in his voice. "You honestly think this is going to stop the Joker from killing people?" Rachel countered and regardless how I felt about Bruce's first love be here, I couldn't help but agree with her, Bruce was doing exactly what that psycho wants!

"Perhaps not. But I've got enough blood on my hands. I've seen now, what I would have to become to stop men like him." Bruce said; as I looked at them from behind door, seeing the vulnerable look upon Bruce's face, the desperation to stop this maniac from hurting any more people, not matter the cost.

"You once told me that if the day came when I was finished that we would be together..." He paused for a minute as looked he into her eyes and I could feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest. "Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life." Rachel rebuffed as I placed my hand against the wall to keep myself upright as Bruce moved closer to her, placing his hand on the side of her face as he gazed at her, the way he would gaze at me. "Did you mean it?" Bruce asked softly, tears welling up in my eyes as Rachel spoke. "Yes." Rachel replied quietly and without another word Bruce's lips met Rachel's.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Elena react? Does this mean the end for Bruce and Elena? And what about the Joker still on the loose? Are they in more danger of a broken heart? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Tears of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember I need your help. I have two possible outcomes in mind for this story and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-eighth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**GENERAL POV**

_**{Song: RyanDan - Tears of An Angel}**_

_Cover my eyes – Cover my ears – Tell me these words are a lie – It can't be true – That I'm losing you – The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Leaning against the wall, Elena placed her hand over her heart as her breathing became difficult, and could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest as tears gathered in her chocolate brown eyes; feeling as if a dagger had been plunged into her heart.

Moving quickly away from the door, Elena gave a small cry as she desperately willed her feet to move, needing to get as far away from them as possible, before either of them discovered her presence as the tears had already began to fall, showing no signs of stopping as Elena made her way downstairs. As Elena finally reached the foot of the stairs, her legs were shaking uncontrollably, threatening to give out under her as she made her way to the elevator, her gaze fixated on it's metal doors.

The elevator doors was no more than few inches away when she suddenly heard a familiar voice from above that stopped her dead in her tracks. "Elena?" Bruce asked, standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her, his smooth, alluring voice filled with confusion, but the very sound of it turning Elena's sadness to anger as she kept her back to him.

_Can you hear heaven cry – Tears of an angel – Tears of aaaaaaaa... – Tears of an angel – Tears of an angel_

"Bruce; do you love me?" Elena asked, her voice controlled, her breathing ragged and her muscles tense as she waited for him to answer. "Of course, I do." Bruce replied effortlessly and Elena felt as if her heart had been broken once more at the sound of complete sincerity in his voice. "Liar!" She hissed as Elena finally turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears and filled with sadness, anger and betrayal.

"Elena, I do love you." Bruce replied softly, moving slowly down the stairs, his eyebrows creased in confusion at her anger. "Really? Because by the looks of that kiss, Rachel is the one you've always loved." Elena retorted as Bruce's face filled with shock realizing that Elena had seen the kiss between him and Rachel.

Not giving Bruce a chance to defend himself, Elena turned back around and pushed the elevator call button and with an audible ping finally snapped Bruce out of his shock as he frantically ran down the stairs, calling to her, begging her to stop as the elevator doors opened and Elena entered the confide space, hitting the buttons for the parking garage and the doors to close at once.

"Elena!" Bruce called, pleading as the elevator doors closed and began it descendant down as Elena's tears continued to cascaded nonstop down her cheeks, blurring her sight, the taste of the salt of her tears on her lips as the elevator continued down, until it finally arrived in the parking garage.

_Stop every clock – Stars are in shock – The river will flow to the sea – I wont let you fly – I wont say goodbye – I wont let you slip away from me_

Heading to the nearest car, Elena pulled out the keys to her Land Rover from her purse when the door to the fire escape suddenly swung open and Bruce ran in. "Elena!" Bruce called frantically, his breathing actually controlled after running down several flights of stairs as Elena rushed to her car, when Bruce suddenly caught her arm, halting her steps as he turned her around to face him, so that she could see the desperation in his face, his eyes begging her to forgive him, but Elena was too consumed by her anger to see anything else.

"I asked you! I asked you!" Elena yelled, her voice dripping with anger and betrayal. "I know." Bruce said quietly, submitting himself to her anger, knowing he deserved it. Elena had asked him how he felt about Rachel; but he hadn't lied, at least he hadn't in that moment, but it didn't matter now, the damage was already done.

"I just wanted to know the truth. I just wanted you to be honest with me." Elena yelled, the tears in her eyes, the very sight breaking Bruce's heart as he tried to wrap his arms around her only for her to push him back, but managed to keep his hold on her arm. "I was honest." Bruce countered as Elena's eyes darkened in anger.

"You were honest? I saw you! Or was that someone else who looks like you that I saw being locked lip with Rachel in _our_ bedroom!" Elena yelled, yanking her arm from his grip. "Elena please; that wasn't anything…" Bruce began as Elena shook her head, clearly not believing him as she cut him off.

"It wasn't anything Bruce? I heard you. You love her plain and simple and I'm the idiot; because I believed that you would ever choose me." Elena cut in, cursing herself for being stupid as she turned back around and quickly got into her car, locking the door immediately behind her as Bruce tried to open it before she quickly started the ignition and pulled out and away hearing Bruce as he called her name, desperately asking her to come back, but Elena ignored him as she drove away from him; and possibly their relationship.

_Can you hear heaven cry – Tears of an angel – Tears of aaaaaaaa... – Tears of an angel – Tears of an angel_

Elena drove to only place she know she could go, Lee and Vanessa's penthouse, still having her key as her phone rang. With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Elena took the device from her purse, as she briefly looked at the caller ID, seeing Bruce's name and picture flash on the phone as she pressed IGNORE and dropped the phone back into her bag as it rung once more.

Ignoring her phone as it rang and rang, over and over again, no doubt Bruce calling, Elena once again cursed herself for her stupidity. Maybe she should have trusted her judgment of not getting involved with Bruce all those months ago and save herself from this pain, but no, on Alessandra's, Adriana's and Candace's insistence as well as her own wants and desires, she allowed herself to be hopeful that she could find happiness with someone other than the loves of her past; with Bruce; only to have her heart broken all over again, with more damaged than any of them ever could have inflicted, Bruce truly had a hold over her that was stronger than anyone else and it hurt more to know that even after this…this betrayal, she still wanted to be with him as she still loved him.

_So hold on – Be strong – Everyday on we'll go – I'm here, don't you fear_

As Elena finally reached the penthouse, she parked her car and headed into the building, the door man greeting her politely as Elena gave a small smile and headed up to the penthouse, her phone still ringing insistently as she exited the elevator, finally arriving on the top floor, she pulled her keys out and opened the door before entering the luxurious penthouse.

Turning on the fluorescent lamps, illuminating the penthouse's lavish décor that hadn't changed since she lived here, Elena headed into the kitchen and immediately grabbed a wine glass from the one of the many wooden cabinets and a bottle of white wine from the cooler and bottle opener before she headed into her old bedroom, still untouched from the last time she stayed here.

Throwing her bag unto the bed, Elena placed the wine glass and bottle on her bedside table beside the cordless landline phone as the ringing of her phone once again pierced the silence of the penthouse. Once again ignoring Bruce's call, Elena took a deep breath as sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. Placing her hand softly against her stomach Elena ran into her bathroom as the urge hit and emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Flushing the contents of her stomach down the toilet, Elena washed her mouth out with some water; hearing her cell phone ringing once more, Elena continues to ignore it as she drew a bath, placing the plug in the drain and pouring some vanilla body wash into the gathering warm water, creating a bubble bath.

As the bath filled, vanilla scented bubbles creating on the surface, Elena removed her clothes before she wrapped a white cotton towel around her frame and pulled her hair into a tight messy bun as she walked back into the bedroom to find it surprisingly quite, except for the sound of the faucet running in bathroom; Elena headed over to her bed and picked up her phone, seeing eleven missed calls from Bruce and seven new voice messages.

Trying not to let her feelings cloud her judgment, Elena refused to speak to him or hear what he had to say until she could talk to him without tears in her eyes and dried to her cheeks as she placed the phone on vibrate and threw it unto the bed's comforter, before opening the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass of the chilled wine and downing the whole thing before the glass could even condensate.

Pouring herself another glass, Elena walked back in bathroom and set the bottle and glass on the tile frame outside of the tub beside some extra folded towels, she turned off the faucet, the bath filled just enough, she tested the temperature of the water, finding it just perfect as she allowed to the towel to slide from her frame before climbing in, embracing to the warmth of the water, her head and neck supported and comforted by towels as she continued to drink, pouring glass after glass as the landline in Elena's bedroom began to ring.

Elena ignored it, knowing it was Bruce, he was the only one would call her on that number. When they had begun dating, Elena had given him the number and they had spent countless nights, when Bruce wasn't off being Batman, and countless mornings talking on it. Everyone else, including work and friends knew they could only contact her, with the rare occasion at her apartment in New York, could only received a definite reply on her part through her cellphone, because of the way she traveled.

Halting the wine glass as it made its ascent to her lips as the familiar beep of the answering machine sounded throughout the room, Elena listened in intently as Bruce's voice followed shortly after as he left a message. "Elena, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, I know I hurt you; but please don't let my mistake tears us apart…I know I lied about my feelings for Rachel, but I never lied to you about my feelings for you. Please call me, answer me, something. I love you; I've always loved you."

As the words of love filled the room, it once again broke Elena's her heart, weakening her resolve as silent tears began to fall once more as she finally brought the wine glass to her lips and drains it of its contents and continues to pour more wine and drink glass after glass, until the bottle is empty and the water is cold.

_Little one don't let go – (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) – Don't let go – (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) – Don't let go – (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

Exiting the bathtub, wrapping her once discarded towel around her frame, she drained the tub, before she grabbed her glass and the now empty bottle of wine and headed back into the bedroom. Placing the glass back unto the bedside table, she walked with the empty bottle in hand as she made her way back into the kitchen and threw the bottle into the trash, before grabbing another, this time red and returned to her bedroom.

Sitting herself on the edge of the bed, Elena opened the bottle and poured herself a glass and took a sip, tasting the tang of the fermented grapes on her lips, before heading over to her dresser and grabbing a pair of panties, not bothering with a bra, before heading over to the closet and taking out a light tan sweater dress and putting it on, when she noticed that a pair of Christian Louboutin boots were missing from her closet, but decided not to dwell on it as she closed the closet door.

Placing the damp towel on arm chair adjacent from her bed, she moved back over to the bed and took the glass back into her hand and took a large gulp as she lied down on her side, taking the TV remote into her hand and turned it on and began surfing aimlessly through the channels, until she came across one of her favorite movies, _A Cat On A Hot Tin Roof_, starring a young and beautiful Elizabeth Taylor and a sexy Paul Newman, it was made in 1956, long before Elena's time, but she loved it none the less.

_Cover my eyes – Cover my ears – Tell me these words are a lie_

Two hours later, half way through the bottle of wine, Elena remained on her side watching the movie's ending credits when the sound of the front door closing alerted Elena, causing her to sit up. "Lee?" Elena called out, her voice filled with uncertainty. "Elena?" Lee called back in surprise, clearly not expecting to find her here as he entered the room, coming into view as Elena opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in shock as someone walked in behind him, it was Matt Donovan.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What's Matt doing there? And how will Elena react? Will Elena forgive Bruce? Should she? And not to mention, the Joker's still on the loose? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: First Love

**PRAISE BE TO GOD! TROPICAL STORM SANDY PASSED THROUGH JAMAICA ON WEDNESDAY AND THANKFULLY WE ARE OKAY. AND I PRAY THOSE WHO ARE AND WILL BE EXPERIENCING HER WILL BE OKAY TO. POWER HAS FINALLY BEEN RESTORED AND UNFORTUNATELY BECAUSE MY FANFICTION WASN'T WORKING I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY IN CELEBRATION OF MY NEICE'S EIGHTH BIRTHDAY. C'EST LA VIE.**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember I need your help. I have two possible outcomes in mind for this story and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the twenty-ninth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIX**

**LEE POV**

**FLASHBACK: NEW YORK CITY – MANHATTAN – THE UPPER EAST SIDE [3 HRS AGO]**

Following Vanessa into the hotel without being seen was almost effortless as I took the fire escape up to her room on the fifth floor, while Vanessa took the elevator. Remaining hidden, I watched through the small circular window on the fire escape as Vanessa exited the elevator and enter her hotel room, which was the second door down from the elevator to the right.

"Hey baby." I hear Vanessa greet happily as her heartbeat picked up in excitement; my hands curling into fists, the veins around my eyes darkening and my fangs elongating in anger; wanting to nothing more than to run in there and rip her and her lover's throats out and drain them both dry; but I couldn't do that.

"_Don't be like him."_ A voice whispered softly in the back of mind; Elena's I recognized, thinking back to the time I almost became like Damon Salvatore, impulsive, self-centered, self-loyal…a monster; almost killing him in revenge for killing Lexi, but that wasn't me; but that didn't mean I wasn't angry and Vanessa wasn't going to regret being unfaithful to me.

Exiting the fire escape, I made my way to the room door and knocked, making sure to keep myself out view of the peephole as I waited for someone to come to the door and I wasn't disappointed as the sound of the Vanessa's heartbeat drew closer to me. "Hello." She greeted cheerfully with a smile upon her face that immediately dropped as she paled when she finally noticed who was on the other side of the door, me.

"Hey baby." I spat; saying 'baby' venomously as I grabbed hold of her arms and threw back her using only my half of full strength causing her to land only a few feet away from the door as a groan of pain escaped her lips. "Vanessa!" A male voice called frantically, his voice filled concern as I entered the room at vampire speed, quickly closing the door behind me, making sure to lock it before speeding further into the room, advancing toward Vanessa only to stop short when I finally discovered the identity of Vanessa's lover.

I had recognized him from pictures that Elena had shown me, and to say that I was shock was a mild understatement; it was Elena's first love and boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Well I be damned.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

"Matt?" Elena asked in disbelief, not believing that he was actually here. "Hey Elena." Matt replied shyly, not really not knowing what to say after seeing her after all this time, after all it has been three years and he wasn't sure how much she had changed or worse how things had changed between them; was he still considered a dear friend?

Matt knew Elena's reasons for leaving and why she ceased contact with those in Mystic Falls. It had saddened him that he could no longer speak to who he considered to be his best friend, besides Tyler, but it also made him happy that she had finally broken free from the curse of the Salvatore brothers and the trouble that followed them.

"What is he doing here?" Elena asked, looking to Lee for the answer with trepidation within her eyes that Lee immediately recognized, having being present for the last three years; had she been found? "Don't worry; they still don't know where you are?" Lee replied, staring into her chocolate brown eyes that were red and puffy from crying; but before he could ask why, Elena spoke once more.

"Then what is he doing here?" Elena asked, the fear not leaving her as she eagerly waited for an explanation. "Vanessa was seeing me." Matt cut in, his voice filled with shame and anger as Elena looked at him with a look of disbelief; Matthew Donovan the other man, impossible! Matt would never do that, right?

"You?" Elena asked in disbelief, looking back and fourth between Matt and Lee, who nodded sadly in conformation. "I didn't know she was in relationship. I met her three months ago in New York. I was there meeting with coach of the New York Giants about being joining the team; she told me she was single and her job took her out of the city a lot and like an idiot I believed her." Matt explained as the fear in Elena's eyes dissolved only to be filled with anger and empathy.

"I'm so sorry, Lee." Elena said, getting to her feet as she wrapped her arms around the vampire, hoping he would be all right, granted they had suspected Vanessa's infidelity but that didn't make the wound any less deep. "Its okay, Elena. I'll be all right." Lee replied, knowing the words were true. Vanessa wasn't the one, he would just have to accept that and move on, and maybe, just maybe he would find what he wanted and needed in a certain Russian ballerina; but that would have to come later because as of right now he need to figure out what was going on with Elena, something was definitely off and in more ways than one.

"So what happened to Vanessa?" Elena asked, pulling back to look the vampire in the eye. "I'll let Matt tell you…besides you two need to catch up." Lee replied dismissively, placing the last of his bags on the floor before speaking once more. "So you guys talk, while I go get us some food and some non-alcoholic beverages; as you've certainly had your fill." He concluded with a pointed look in Elena's direction, making it known he expected an explanation when he got back.

Elena merely rolled her eyes, offering no response as he took the bottle and wine glass from the room leaving Matt and Elena alone as a tense silence settled between them. "Start talking. I expect you to be hugging and laughing by the time I get back." Lee's voice suddenly called out before the audible sound of the penthouse door closing behind him reached their ears.

"Matt…" "Elena..." They both began at the same time before they once again fell silent, neither not really sure what to say. It has been three years since they were in the same room together, let alone had a conversation. What do you say to someone you deeply care for, when a simple 'I miss you' is not enough.

Finally giving up on what to say, Matt closed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around Elena. Still as no words were exchanged, Elena moved her arms around him, smiling as she took the familiar scent of saw dust and apples, granted it was an unusual combination, but it worked from him.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Matt whispered, his arms tightening slightly around her frame, not enough to be painful or uncomfortable, but enough to let Elena know that the Matt that she had left in Mystic Falls had put on some more muscle. "Neither did I." Elena replied softly as they pulled back, but their staying intertwined as Elena led Matt over to bed, so they could sit.

"How have you been?" Matt asked once they seated comfortably. "Oh you know boyfriend troubles." Elena replied with her wave of her hand. "Again." Matt teased causing Elena to look at him in astonishment; firmly believing despite what others thought, she didn't always have boyfriend troubles.

"Well is he at least human?" Matt asked, hoping, no praying that Elena didn't get herself involved with another vampire; wasn't the whole point of her leaving and not having contact for three years to get away from their kind apart from Lee of course. "Yes." Elena replied humorlessly with a roll of her eyes, showing Matt that what ever happened between them had greatly affected her.

"So what happened?" Matt asked, deciding to be a supporting friend and offer advice from a neutral third party, but first he had to find out what happened. "Just some unresolved feelings that he had…has for a girl his known since he was kid." Elena replied her eyes cast down to floor, whether it was in anger or sorrow, Matt wasn't sure.

"So really a version of you and me, except they never dated and their issues were never resolved." He concluded, thinking how ironic that she of all people would be in this position. It was like this when he was dating Caroline and he still had some unresolved feelings for Elena, expect this time, Elena was Caroline.

"Well you could say that; I did come home to find them kissing." Elena replied, a tint of anger in her voice, which was completely understandable. Elena was a firm believer in that you can't control your feelings; you feel the way you do and nothing and no one can change that, but that doesn't mean you can't control the way you act on those feelings, knowing others, normally someone you care about will be affected one way or another.

"Were they vertical?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood, thinking of all the times when he and Elena were dating and he would come over to the Gilbert house when her parents were alive and every time he and Elena would go up to her room, her father would yell: 'Vertical.' The entire family would laugh, but everyone knew that he was serious.

"Yeah." Elena replied, mild amusement present in her voice, but Matt could still tell she was still upset. "Elena, do you love him?" Matt asked softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly causing her to look up at him with teary eyes. "I do; and I don't want to lose him…I mean is it wrong for me to still want to be with him after all of this." Elena replied, her voice cracking with emotion, causing Matt to move closer, so he could wrap his arms around her.

"No. We're human we make mistakes. That kiss could have been just that, a mistake…you really should talk to him before you decide anything." Matt replied softly, taking the safe route when dealing with matters of the heart, he didn't know her boyfriend or what kind guy he was so couldn't really give any other advice than just to talk to him, but when she was ready, clear headed…and didn't smell so heavily of wine.

"I will, just not now…so tell me about you. What have you been up to?" Elena said, her voice filled with enthusiasm, moving away from the topic from Bruce. "Well before we get into that, let's get the obvious topic out of the way, what happened with Vanessa?" Matt replied, Elena nodding in agreement as she waited for him to continue.

"Well Lee appeared in our hotel room in a rage, which was an understanding considering the circumstances…anyway he recognized me; I'm assuming that he knew who I was from pictures you had shown his or something…" Matt began, Elena confirming his statement with a nod of her head as waited patiently for him to continue.

"He didn't hurt her, but obviously he was pissed; anyway they started arguing and Vanessa confessed that she enjoyed their relationship as it satisfied her curiosity of vampires that Isobel had ignited in her teachings, but never saw nor wanted a future with him and only stayed with him, because one, breaking up with a vampire is extremely dangerous and two, she knew you valued Lee's happiness and didn't want to run the risk of losing such a high paying job…" Matt continued, Elena's eyes igniting in anger at the revelation of Vanessa's true motives.

"Well after your name was dropped, I pretty much made the connection and immediately wanted to see you. I've been on vervain since I found out about vampires and Jenna sends me more every few months, so Lee couldn't compel me to forget, and he wasn't going to kill me, knowing you wouldn't have liked that…

…But it would seem in all of Vanessa's deception she had stop taking it regularly so Lee compelled her to forget everything. Their relationship, working for you, pretty much the last three years and compelled her to pack her all of her belongings and go back to Duke…you need to find the new assistant by the way." Matt concluded with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well since he fired the last one, he can take her place." Elena retorted, causing both of them to laugh, effectively keeping the mood from becoming despondent. "But you are okay though, right?" Elena questioned, concern clear in her features as Matt nodded in conformation. "I'll be okay. I'm still young and there are more fish in the sea. I'll just need to find the right one." Matt replied, causing Elena to smile, recognizing Matt's if you get knocked down, get right back up attitude that she had missed all these years.

"So what about you career wise? And such?" Elena asked, eager to know more. "Well after you left, I pretty much kept to myself and focused on school. I mean I still spoke to Tyler, he's still my best friend but I kept a distance from the supernatural. Tyler himself, as really fallen into the family business of becoming the next mayor of Mystic Falls after his mom and Caroline is more than happy to be his first lady." He replied, causing the two to laugh, before he spoke once more.

"I would talk to Jeremy sometimes, really just checking up on him; he and Bonnie are still dating last Jenna told me…" Matt began before Elena cut in. "I know Jenna told me." Elena interjected, causing Matt to raise an eyebrow at her in a silent question. "Last Christmas, Bruce took me to Aspen and he secretly flew Jenna and Alaric in as a surprise. We've been in contact ever since." Elena explained, Matt deducing that Bruce was the boyfriend before continuing on with his story, knowing Elena was thinking of him as sadness crept into her eyes.

"I don't speak to Damon and Stefan obviously, having no reason to. Caroline and Bonnie are a rarity, but they do check in with me every now and then and I with them…Anyway after graduation, I went to Georgia Tech on a football scholarship and graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Business and Management…And as of right now, I will playing for the New York Giants and I'm single again." Matt concluded with a smile, that Elena honestly returned as he spoke once more.

"So tell me more about you, Ms. Supermodel." Matt teased causing Elena to laugh as she began to tell him about what happened when she left Mystic Falls, eventually explaining her relationship with Bruce, how they met and began dating, of course leaving out the parts about Bruce's 'spelunking', but pretty much giving him overview of everything he had missed.

The two friends were sharing a laugh about the annoying Ella Sanders when Lee finally returned with some Chinese food, Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a large brown paper bag from the pharmacy around the corner. "What's in the bag?" Elena asked, immediately grabbing the tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "The answer to whether or not my suspicions are true." Lee replied cryptically as both Matt and Elena looked at him with the suspicion clear on their faces.

* * *

**ELENA POV – ONE HOUR LATER **

How could this happen? I mean I knew how this happened? But why did this have to happen? Don't get wrong I have always wanted this to happen? But why did this have happen now? Especially when I'm mad at him? How will I even tell him? Can I even face him right now? Can I truly forgive him? And what if she's still there? How will I even stand in the same room with her without wanting to claw her eyes out? What am I gonna do?

How do I tell Bruce that I am pregnant?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Elena's pregnant! What will she do? What will she tell Bruce? Will she even tell him at all?Will this cause Elena to forgive Bruce? Should she? And not to mention, the Joker's still on the loose? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S. – TO ALL MY VALUED READERS, I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORIES, **_**IMMORTALITY**_**, **_**PETROVA**_**, **_**WINTER'S DRAGON**_** AND THE REWRITTEN **_**WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD**_**; BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THERE IS A CERTAIN POINT IN THIS STORY I WOULD LIKE TO REACH BEFORE 2012 VSFS, SO FOR NOW IT WILL BE THE ONLY STORY I WILL UPDATING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND CONTINUING SUPPORT.**


	30. Chapter XXX: A Child & A Death

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember to vote on the outcome of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. The poll is on my profile. **

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the thirtieth chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**, this chapter is slightly longer than the norm, but its really acting like a filter chapter for the future chapters to come. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXX**

**ELENA POV**

What do I say? Is it possible for all these things to happen in the short span of two days? Is fate or the spirits so unkind? As if I didn't have enough to deal with? And Oh God, Bruce! I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling right now. And I can only imagine it will only get worst if I tell him I'm pregnant. And Rachel! Poor Rachel! Rachel Nicole Dawes was dead.

Obviously, I'm confusing you; so let me back track. Matt Donovan, my first love and one of my oldest friends from childhood has re-entered my life and we are restarting our friendship that has been on a hiatus for last three years, but let's not go back to that. Let's start when Lee came back to the penthouse after going out to get us some food and leaving Matt and I to talk alone; anyway he came back with food, ice cream and few things from the pharmacy that sacred and shocked the hell out of me.

**FLASHBACK: GOTHAM CITY – COURTLEIGH PENTHOUSE [YESTERDAY] **

"What's in the bag?" I asked, immediately grabbing a tub of ice cream from the only men that could never disappoint me. "The answer to whether or not my suspicions are true." Lee replied cryptically causing Matt and I looked at him with the suspicion clear on our faces as one thought ran through my head, what the hell is this guy up to?

"What suspicions?" I asked, almost fearing the answer. Lee gives no reply as he simply takes the paper bag in hand and turns it over, emptying its contents unto my bed…causing my eyes to widen in shock and my heart to stop directly in my chest as I practically saw every on the shelf pregnancy test lying in messy pile on my cotton cream comforter.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, looking wildly between the pregnancy tests and Lee, trying to figure if he had lost his damn mind. Maybe Vanessa's betrayal had done more damaged than he was willing to admit or acknowledged. "Elena, let me explain." Lee said calmly, his eyes locking with mine, silently asking me to calm down so he could explain, to which I reluctantly agreed with a silent nod of my head.

"When Matt and I arrived earlier, I sensed something was off about you and I when you hugged me, the feeling got stronger…" Lee began, before I impatiently cut him off, not particularly my normal cool headed self, especially the fact that Lee was suggesting I was pregnant and the father of said suggestion, was not someone I wanted to see right now.

"So because I hugged you, you automatically think I'm pregnant?" I questioned, the annoyance clear in my voice. Lee said nothing, merely rolling his eyes at me as he continued speaking as if I had never interrupted him. "Anyway your heartbeat to a vampire is like a fingerprint, its unique and usually I can immediately pick up on it. But when I arrived, your heartbeat sounded different. It was almost as if it had a faint echo." Lee explained as I tried to comprehend what he was saying, but I still couldn't get past that fact that this motherfucker thought I was pregnant.

"So you're saying; you think this echo is actually the baby's heartbeat." Matt concluded as Lee nodded in conformation as he spoke once more. "Essentially yeah; and the only way to find out whether or not that is true is to take the test." Lee answered, he and Matt looking to me expectantly as I nod wordlessly; after all the only way to find out to truth was to look for it.

Placing the Ben & Jerry's unto my bedside table, I got to me feet, taking the pregnancy tests into my hands and began to make my way to the bathroom as Lee spoke once more. "I didn't know which one was better so I got everyone that is available." Lee commented shyly, obviously this becoming extremely tense and uncomfortable.

"That's okay. Can you get me a glass of water, please?" I replied entering the bathroom, hitting the switch on the wall, illuminating the room as Lee left the room and came back a second later with a glass filled with slightly chilled water. "Thank you." I replied quietly, my heart beating frantically in my chest that Lee undoubtedly heard as he kissed my temple before closing the bathroom door behind him; well here goes nothing.

A GLASS OF WATER & SEVEN PREGNANCY TESTS LATER

"Positive." "Positive." "Positive." "Positive." "Positive." "Positive." "Positive." Matt and Lee's voice followed one after the other as I sat on my bed, completely catatonic. Seven tests. Seven positives. Pregnant. I was pregnant. Pregnant. I was pregnant. I was with child, Bruce's child. OH LORD ALMIGHTY, I'M PREGNANT!

"Elena, you okay?" Matt asked softly, cautiously, sitting beside me looking at me in concern as Lee followed the suite, occupying my other side as he placed his hand on mine. "C'mon angel, say something." He coaxed, trying to get a reaction out of me, any reaction; but he had nothing to worry about as that mental breakdown that I suspected has been three years overdue, I suspect was about to happen in three…two…

"How could this happen? I mean I knew how this happened? But why did this have to happen? Don't get wrong I have always wanted this to happen? But why did this have happen now? Especially when I'm mad at him? How will I even tell him? Can I even face him right now? Does he even want children?

We've never really talked about the future, always living in the present. Do we even have a future? I don't even know where we stand right now? I can't raise a child here!" I ranted, tears running down my cheeks at this point, finally getting to my feet as a million thoughts ran through my head, completely unaware I was shaking until Lee suddenly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Elena, calm down. Everything will alright." Matt said softly as Lee pulled me unto his lap as he sat back down and Matt immediately taking my hands into his, his brown eyes offering nothing but comfort; but sadly it wasn't enough to calm me as everything, all these raging emotions that had accumulated in these last few days caused me to pass out from emotional exhaustion.

The next day was no better, the moment I woke I wanted to drown my sorrows in alcohol but now knowing I was in deed pregnant, I didn't want harm my baby, so I opted for going back to sleep, but only a few hours later Matt and Lee had woke me up after sleeping late into the afternoon to watch Harvey's press conference which I honestly I wasn't going to watch, only wanting to go back to sleep and not dealing with anything just yet, but when Lee mentioned that the Batman was handing himself over, I immediately was awake and alert as my eyes focused onto GCN.

"_Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons: Firstly, to ensure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, as the Batman has offered to turn himself in, but first lets consider the situation; should we given into the terrorist demands, do you really think_

…_Rather protect the life of an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens? __…The Batman is an outlaw; but that's not why we're demand he turns himself in, we doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets till now…__THINGS ARE WORST THAN EVER!__ …Yes they are…the night is dark just before the dawn, I promise, and the dawn is coming._

_One day the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken; but to us, not to this madman…__ NO MORE DEAD COPS...YEAH…HE SHOULD TURN HIMSELF IN!__ …So be it. Take the Batman into custody…I am the Batman. __**"**_

I couldn't even comprehend what the hell was going through Harvey's mind, telling everyone he was Batman, but obviously he had a plan; and he did…and for a brief moment it worked…and just when I thought that everything was finally going to be okay, that Gotham was finally safe for that psychopath, only a few hours after Harvey's 'arrest', this was broadcasted across the television screen:

**GCN – Breaking News: Assistant DA, Rachel Dawes has died.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dead. Killed by the Joker. Blown away, literally.

It seemed that Lieutenant Gordon wasn't dead as everyone thought; the good Lieutenant had actually faked his death to catch the Joker…and it worked. The Batman, Gordon and Harvey had caught the Joker, but the Joker had a plan. He always had a plan. And one way or another someone was going to die; and sadly it was Rachel.

Somehow, someway he had managed to kidnap Harvey and Rachel while sitting in a jail cell before placing them in separate buildings on different ends of the city that were rigged to explode on a timer. Unfortunately, they didn't get to Rachel in time, while Harvey was now at Gotham General being treated for injuries sustained when his bomb detonated…Either way the damaged had been done, the Joker had succeed, whether he was aiming to hurt Harvey or the Batman, he achieved in doing both.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked as I grabbed a pair of brown suede fold over flat boots that stopped just below the knee and put them on. "No matter how mad at him I am right now. I have to go to him. He needs me." I replied, no longer focusing on the fact that I was pregnant, with his child no less, or the fact that less than forty-eight hours ago the man that I loved was locked lip with the now deceased assistant DA; but now focused wholly on the fact that the man I love was undoubtedly hurting.

"Will you tell him?" Matt asked as I grabbed my phone and purse from armchair adjacent from my bed, my back still turned to them. "No. Not now. Not yet." I replied Matt and Lee nodding in understanding as I walked out of the room and immediately made my way over to the door and back to the man that I loved, regardless if he didn't love me.

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

The sun was still hiding far beyond the horizon, as it was still very early in the morning when Elena arrived at Bruce's penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator, Elena didn't know what to expect as she entered the luxurious Wayne penthouse, not really knowing what Bruce would say or what his reaction would be; but she really couldn't find herself to care at this point, wanting now, more than anything, just to see him.

Setting her purse gently onto a table in the foyer, she listened carefully as she heard voice coming from upstairs as she quietly made her way over and up the stairs, her feet moving closer and closer to the source of the voices, before she found herself heading to the master bedroom as Alfred suddenly came out in the hallway.

"Alfred." Elena whispered as she stopped in front of the elder man, her eyes locking onto the closed bedroom door behind him, before her brown eyes met his blue, that were filled with sadness and strangely…hope as he saw Elena standing in front of him. "Miss Elena, I didn't know you were coming otherwise I would have prepared you breakfast as well." Alfred replied as he moved away closer to her, keeping his voice low.

"That's alright, Alfred. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I heard about Rachel." Elena softly replied, not mentioning that she hadn't really had an appetite since she found out she was pregnant. "How is he?" Elena asked hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know how Bruce was dealing with Rachel's death.

"He is trying to cope…but he's always been resilient, I'm sure he'll be fine…and he'll be even better when he sees you." Alfred replied, with a warm smile, silently encouraging Elena to see him as uncertainty crept into her eyes. "I don't know Alfred. There are so many things going on with us right now; I don't know if there is an 'us' anymore. Do you really think he wants to see me?" Elena asked, her voice reflecting the emotion in her eyes.

"I cannot guarantee how he will react, but I know as of right now, you are the only person he wants to see; he needs you. Aside from Rachel's death, he thinks of you and how truly afraid he is about losing you. Don't give up on what you two have." Alfred replied gently, moving forward and placing a kiss on Elena's forehead, before he walked away and descended down the stairs, leaving Elena alone.

Taking a deep breath to calm her fears and her racing heart, Elena entered the room, closing the door behind her, her eyes immediately focusing on Bruce as her heart broke at the sight. Bruce, her Bruce if he was still hers, sat on the couch in the far corner, still in his bat suit but with his cowl off as he stared out the large windows, unmoving and no emotion present on his face.

"Bruce?" Elena called softly as Bruce suddenly went ridged in his seat. He had heard the door shut, but he didn't turn thinking it was Alfred until the soft melodious sound of Elena's voice reached his ears, causing him to immediately turn in his seat, looking at her, staring at her, his face expressionless, taking her in as if he hadn't seen her in ages as his eyes glistened in unshed tears.

Finally getting to his feet, Elena stood in the middle of the room, standing still as Bruce made his way over to her, their eyes never leaving the other as the distance between them got smaller and smaller until there was none left as they stood directly in front of the other, the heat radiating off each other warming the other.

Still as no words were said, Bruce suddenly fell to his knees as his arms wrapped around her midsection and his head rested against her stomach as he held her to him tightly. Closing her eyes as a lone tear escaped her eyes, Elena said nothing as she buried her fingers in his hear as the fabric against her stomach suddenly felt damp as his body shook with his silent cries.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Bruce said softly, that Elena almost didn't hear him as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. "I never meant to hurt you." Bruce said his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of her sweater dress as Elena opened her eyes, pulling his head away from her belly, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"I know…I know." Elena replied softly, her eyes staring into his, her heart warming as his eyes filled with hope as he released her waist and slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know." Elena whispered softly once more and not a moment later Bruce's lips suddenly collided with hers as he once again wrapped his arms her around, never wanting to let her go.

Elena did not fight him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their kiss became heated causing a soft moan to escape her lips that was complete music to Bruce's ears as Elena lost herself in the depths of the kiss that she didn't even feel Bruce lift her up from the cold marble floor and carry her over to the bed.

Opening her eyes as she felt the familiar fabric of their Egyptian cotton duvet make contact with her exposed skin, Bruce began to trail his kisses down the length of her neck, before focusing on a particular spot that he knew drove Elena crazy as a gasp suddenly escaped her lips as the sensation itself was enough to send Elena over the edge. Bruce immediately sensing that immediately stopped causing a whimper to escape her lips as he pulled back. Standing, Bruce removed the rest of his bat suit, no place for Batman in this moment, at this moment it would, only Bruce, her Bruce that would love her.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, Elena began to remove her dress when Bruce stopped her. "No, let me do it. I want this moment to last." Bruce commanded, Elena immediately noticing the hint of sadness in his tone as if she was going to be ripped away from him like Rachel was; but by looking into his eyes, Rachel was far from his mind.

Moving closer to the edge of the bed, Elena took his hand into hers as she spoke. "I am here and no one will take me away from you." She said, her eyes fixed on his and without any further doubts or thoughts and traces of an unfortunate hero, Bruce took Elena into his arms and loved her the way she deserved to be loved, wholly and limitlessly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? With Elena's promise does that mean Bruce is forgiven? Is her pregnancy influencing her decision? Will there be a future for Bruce and Elena? And not to mention, the Joker's still on the loose? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Not Just Yet

**THE MAYANS WERE WRONG! AND CHRISTMAS HERE, AND HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember to vote on the outcome of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. The poll is on my profile. **

**Anyway thank you all for your great reviews, but please remember to review and check out my profile for other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the thirty-first chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**, this chapter is longer than normal consider this my Christmas gift to you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXXI**

**ELENA POV**

"…I will always love you." Bruce concluded, his fingers brushing softly against the skin of my arm, his touch spreading warmth throughout my entire body and sending shivers down my spine as I feigned sleep. Waking up in the aftermath of Rachel's death and our lovemaking, I wasn't ready to face Bruce just yet; I just wanted this moment of lying contently in his arms to never end, not wanting to face the world or our problems just yet.

So here I was lying in our bed, in my beloved's arms, seemingly asleep as he poured out to his heart to me, saying all the things he could never find the courage to say, unaware that I heard every word, every syllable mending my broken heart and bringing tears to my hooded eyes; and by the end, there was only one thing that was clear to me, child or no child, I could never leave this man.

With a feathery kiss to my cheek, the warmth of Bruce's arms left me before I felt the bed dip slightly as the weight upon the mattress lessened, before the room fell silent, Bruce's ability to move without making a sound no doubt coming to play, the only indication that Bruce had left the room was the soft audible click of the bedroom door closing; finally indicating that I was alone.

Opening my eyes, I allowed a few stray tears to pour down the sides of my face as I placed my hand softly unto the sheet covered skin of my stomach, now actually being aware of my pregnancy, I actually noticed and felt the slight swollen round that now resided on my once flat stomach, the visible proof that my body was already changing to accommodate my baby properly.

My baby. Our baby…I had to tell Bruce, he had a right to know, it was his baby after all, but now certainly wasn't the right time; he had enough to deal with as it is. Coming to terms emotionally and mentally about Rachel's death, catching her killer, preferably before he kills any more people…and he was gonna be a father at this time wasn't ideal. So for now, I would stay silent.

Sighing, I pushed the blankets off of my naked form and got up, placing my feet on the soft-carpeted floor beneath our bed, before recovering my discard clothes from the earlier that morning, as I quickly got dressed, gathered my belongings and left, hoping, no praying I didn't run into Bruce on my way out.

From the light in the sky, coming through the penthouse's glass walls, I could tell it was about midday as I trekked softly down the metal staircase, my eyes fixated on the elevator's metal doors, hoping not to alarm anyone of my intentions; but as usual, luck was hardly ever on my side; for as soon as my feet touched the living room floor I ran into Alfred…which considering, could have been worse had it been Bruce.

"Alfred." I breathed, my voice pleading, as I begged for him not to alert Bruce of my departure, at least until I actually left. "Miss Elena, I was about to prepare you lunch; but I suppose you're not staying?" His soft accented voice said calmly in reply, his blue eyes holding understanding but also the silent plea for me not to abandon the man with both loved, him as a son and I as partner.

"I'm not leaving him…I could never leave him, not even if I tried…but I can't; not right now. I'm not ready." I explained, hoping he would understand as he stepped closer to me, taking my hand into his, the smell of pine invading my senses as he gazed at me with an unreadable emotion as he spoke. "Master Bruce needs you; now more than ever, but I understand that you as well need to come to terms with all that has happened, but he needs to know that he isn't alone."

"He isn't." Alfred nodded in acceptance at my words, releasing my hand. I watched as he walked over to the table on the far side of the room and took a small white envelope from of its clear glass surface before returning to stand in front of as he held out the envelope for me to take. "Miss Rachel wrote this to you before she died; she asked me to give it to you." Alfred explained as I nodded in understanding, taking the envelope from him and placing it in my purse.

"Tell Bruce, I had to go, but I'll be back…I promise I'll be back."

Those were the last words I spoke to Alfred as I finally made my way to the elevator and down into the parking garage. Getting into my car, I just sat there for a while in silence, unsure what to do as the envelope in my purse gave off some type of heat, enticing me to read its contents; Rachel's final words, specifically addressed to me…curiosity and fear burning through me like the midday sun.

Taking a deep breath, I reached over to the passenger seat of my car and into the confides of my purse, my eyes never leaving the garage wall as I pulled out the pure white envelope with my name written clearly across it. Finally looking down, my eyes rested on the envelop as I brought it in front of me, my hands resting against land rover's steering wheel, I pulled the letter from its packaging and unfolded it once as Rachel's words immediately jumped out at me.

_Dear Elena,_

_I know I'm not your favorite person right now and after what I did, I fully I understand. I never should have kissed Bruce, it was wrong and for that I am sorry. I love Bruce, but the love I feel for him, is nothing compared to the love you have for him and the love I feel for Harvey...but with that being said, I guess it just makes my actions all the more inexcusable._

_Bruce deserves someone that loves him, every part of him, batman and all, and I can't do that, but you can…you already have. Bruce loves you, more than he ever loved me, of that I am certain; I guess there was always a small part of us that just weren't ready to let go, but we are now; please don't let my…our mistake, keep you apart._

_Harvey has asked me to marry him and I'm going to say yes. I love him…and I can and will give him my whole heart, something I never could nor would have done with Bruce. Please don't turn your back on him, I know you love each other deeply and I have a feeling he will need you if he is to survive this coming storm._

_Elena, you've made him a better man and given him a peace that I never could, he needs you and I know you need him. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done, and give me a chance to be your friend._

_Love,_

_Rachel. _

Friends. We would have been friends. Maybe not right way or the next few months; but one day, someday, we would have been friends…and now we will never have that chance. Rachel didn't love Bruce, well not the way that I loved him, but she loved enough him to be confused and torn between two men; a situation I have been in and understand entirely…and like me, she eventually made her choice. I choose to leave them both behind and find the love that filled every empty hole in my heart and mended any broken parts of my soul…and I found it in Bruce, while she found it Harvey; she loves Harvey…correction loved Harvey.

Gesù {Jesus}! Harvey! Was he okay? I suspected I already knew the answer to that, but at least physically was he okay? I knew that he was at Gotham General, being treated for injuries sustained in the bombing, but to how extent the damage was I didn't know; and the DA's office and the police department weren't releasing any information on the matter except for the fact that he was alive.

Sighing as I refolded the letter and once again placed it within my purse. I decided I would go and see Harvey. Starting the car, I quickly pulled out of the parking space and soon found myself on the streets of Gotham heading to my penthouse to shower and change as my stomach growled in protest.

Right! I need to eat…not to mention I was eating for two now so I couldn't afford to be reckless with my health, so as I continued to drive, I quickly called a restaurant near my penthouse and placed an take out order for two, deciding to bring Harvey some food, knowing hospital food can be really crappy, before hanging up as I finally arrived back at my penthouse.

* * *

**Gone out; be back later. **

"Matt? Lee?" I called out as soon as I entered the penthouse, only to receive no answer as I found the note they left behind. Thankful that I didn't have to face their questioning, especially with the smell of Bruce and sex on my skin, I headed into my bedroom.

Placing my purse unto my comforter, I immediately headed towards my closet where I grabbed a cream grey Juicy Couture Bolero Ruffle, a slim fitted tank top to wear underneath and a pair of dark blue low-rise flared jeans from their respective hangers or shelves, before placing them unto the bed, along with a white lace bra, matching boy shorts and a pair of white ankle socks to go with the Sam Edelman abbey studded high tops that I decided to wear from dresser, I headed into the bathroom to shower.**[AN: Outfit on profile].**

After a quick shower, I got dressed and with a text to Lee, letting them know where I would be, I grabbed my purse and headed out. I drove towards the restaurant and picked up my order with no delay along with some drinks and dessert for later, if I could talk Harvey into eating of course, I finally drove to Gotham General.

I ate little of the food as I drove, my stomach demanding some nourishment and not before long, I was pulling my car into Gotham General. Leaving purse under the passenger seat, I only took my cell phone and the large brown paper bag containing the food for Harvey and myself before I headed in.

As Gotham's largest hospital, it was exceedingly easy to get lost, but thankfully I already knew my way to the ICU, when I had stayed there for a night when I first came to Gotham following my attack, I wasn't disappointed when I spotted two policemen standing guarding and Lieutenant…correction Commissioner Gordon standing there outside of Harvey's room.

"Commissioner." I said softly, causing the man to turn as he looked at me in recognition as well as in surprise. "Ms. Gilbert." He greeted politely, his voice tense, no doubt from the stress of the situation. "Elena, please." I replied, a small smile adorning my face as he nodded in understanding, giving a small smile in return. "What can I do for you, Elena?" "I was hoping I could see Harvey. I know Rachel meant a lot to him and I wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Okay as he can be…but I don't think that…" He began before I cut him off. "Please…if Harvey wants me gone, I'll leave." I pleaded with him, turning on the subtle doe eyes, hoping to sway him. He looked at me for a few moments, obviously weighing the pros and cons in his head, before nodding his head in consent, causing a smile to break out across my face. "Thank you." I said happily and with a soft kiss to his cheek, I stepped around him and entered Harvey's hospital room with two distinctive nods from the policemen.

Closing the door behind me, I finally turned to see Harvey lying there, unmoving, his face turned to east wall as he slept, his chest moving up and down slowly with his low breathing. "Harvey?" I called softly placing my phone and the bag on a nearby table, before slowly moving to his side. "Harvey?" I called once more, grasping his right hand in mine as his eyes fluttered open, before he finally turned to face me and I could not stop the gasp that left my lips.

I knew Harvey had been hurt, but I had never expected this. The entire left side of his face was damaged, if not destroyed. All of his hair and the majority of the skin on his left side of his face was gone, and what was left of the skin was burnt black, not to mention that his lips, his left cheek, down to eyelids were gone, leaving dermis, ligaments and parts of his skull visible to see; it truly was horrific and tragic disfigurement to such a handsome face.

"Harvey." I breathed, finally finding my voice to speak, my voice low as my grip on his hand tightening in effort to stop myself from crying. "Disgusted, right?" Harvey asked calmly, no accusation in his voice, in fact no emotion at all, which I understood and scared me all at the same time. "No." I retorted, my voice returning and hardening with a blazing rage.

"I'm not disgusted." I said; controlling my voice, forcing myself to stay calm as Harvey just stared at me with unreadable emotion. "I'm mad…I mad at what that crazy bastard has done to you…to…to her." I explained, my voice calm, purposely not choosing to say Rachel's name, while the wound of her death was still fresh.

"Touch it." Harvey commanded and I knew he was doing this as test to see if I really was being honest; which I was, so with a slightly hesitancy I raised my right hand to touch the burnt side of his face, the burnt skin feeling like sand paper against my skin as Harvey suddenly let out a hiss in pain, causing me to immediately pull away.

"I'm hurting you." The apology went without saying as his blue eyes met my brown as he spoke once more. "Why are you here?" He asked, effectively moving off the topic as much as we could at this point. "I came to see you. I was worried…" I said, releasing his hand as I rolled a metal stool and the table closer to us.

"I know hospital food can be pretty crappy, so I brought you some food. I brought you some fish and chips with some tartar sauce, some juice…and if you want something strong I got some Jack…and some chocolate cupcakes." I said, sitting on the stool as I reached into the large paper bag and began to pull out the contents of the bag as I spoke.

Fortunately, Harvey accepted the food and the bottle of Jack Daniels, leaving the juice for me; not that mind, I've had enough alcohol for the remaining duration of this pregnancy. Harvey and I eat in silence, neither of us wanting to talk, not as if there was anything to talk about this point, that wasn't too emotional, so we stayed quiet.

"Why haven't you said it?" Harvey asked suddenly as I placed everything but half empty bottle of Jack and the box full of cupcakes back into the bag when we had finished eating, a confused look coming to my face as I turned in my seat to face him once more. "Said what?" "You're sorry." Harvey clarified as I sighed, taking his hand into mine before finally replying.

"Because when I lost my parents; it was the worst feeling in the world…and everyone said they were sorry… they meant it…But it didn't change a damn thing." I explained, understanding come to Harvey's eyes, but no words left his mouth when a knock suddenly sounded at the door and nurse poked her head in.

"Miss, its time to go, he needs to rest." The nurse said as I nodded in reply as she turned her attention to Harvey. "Do you need something, Mr. Dent?" She asked hesitantly, looking at him as if he might snap at her, and something was telling me he just might, but Harvey merely shook his head as the nurse quickly left, closing the door behind her.

I was about to follow her lead, when Harvey's grip on my hand tightened, causing me to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "Stay…please." He asked softly, pleading with me to leave him, and who was I to deny him, and with a nod of my head, a small smile adorning my face, I sat at his side, my fingers running softly through what was left of his hair before he fell asleep and I myself followed shortly after him.

* * *

When I finally awoke, I wasn't sure what time it was or how long I was asleep; what I did know that there was a slight pain in my lower back from sleeping in a very uncomfortable position and I had awoken to the sound of what sounded like a muffled scream. Slipping my hand out of Harvey's as I raised my head from the soft cover of Harvey's sheets, I was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in my right temple as everything went dark and I could feel myself falling.

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

Saving Coleman Reese, an Wayne employee who wanted to expose my secret because he wasn't happy with his pay grade, which by the way was more extensive than most people in this whole city working for minimum wage, was not something I particularly wanted to do, but it was the right thing to do.

And because it was the right thing to do, the Joker blew up Gotham General, the very same hospital that Dent was staying at…which by the way no one knew if Dent had even got out; not to mention the bus full of people that were still unaccounted for, things were just getting worst and worst. It seems every time I made one step forward, I was pushed two steps back, in stopping a mad man…and with Elena.

Honestly I didn't know where we stood. Sure she came to me, when Rachel was killed to comfort me, but that just the way she is; and the same went for the love we made shortly after. Elena and I loved it each other and in that moment, nothing mattered but the two of us, but that didn't mean I was forgiven…but thankfully it did mean that I had a chance to be.

The dust had finally settled on the land that was once Gotham General as I headed back to the penthouse, to suit up and finally put an end to the Joker's rein of terror once and for all when I got a text from Lee, that stopped my heart cold.

**FR: Lee**

**Have you seen Elena? She went to go see Harvey at the hospital; haven't heard from her since. She's not answering her phone.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Elena okay? Where is she? Where's Harvey? Will there be a future for Bruce and Elena? And what about the Joker? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	32. Chapter XXXII: Gravity

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2013 Everyone! I hope before 2012 was over, you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2012; and let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. I pray in this New Year, you let love in, trust in God and let him guide your heart. I hope you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you!**

**And thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories,****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the thirty-second chapter of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2013!**

**Chapter XXXII**

**ELENA POV**

The darkness in the recesses of my mind faded as I came to, giving a low moan, feeling a searing pain by my right temple. Raising my hand to my head, I could feel the remnants of dried blood on my forehead as I willed my eyes to open, hearing footsteps coming towards me as my senses returned to me.

I was in a moving vehicle that much was clear and I prayed to God it was tumbler, but something in the back of my head told me it wasn't as the footsteps came to a stop beside me. I felt someone run a gloved hand over the side of my face gently, almost reverently before their leather covered fingers ran through my hair as my eyes finally submitted to my will and opened; but instead of finding my knight in shining armor, I was greeted by the sight of the Joker, crouching only a few feet away from me.

Bolting up, feeling a rush of nausea as my head pounded in protest as I tried to get away, only to find myself trapped against the seat in what looked like the back of a city school bus. "Hello, my flower." Joker greeted happily, his voice exactly the same as I remember, a deranged smile across his painted face, not counting the scars that ran from the corner of his lips to each ear.

I stayed silent, not trusting my voice just yet, as absolute terror ran through me. Why was I here? How did the Joker get me? Where was Harvey? Was he okay? My mind raced with these questions over and over again as the Joker's black eyes never left me, the smile still present on his face, as I remained silent.

"I hope you're not in too much pain. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He commented, actually sounding as if he cared, raising his hand to my head and brushing my hair aside to see the head wound that he inflicted on me when he knocked me out at the hospital, as I couldn't help the visible flinch that left me in response to his touch.

The Joker pretended not to notice my reaction as he continued to run his fingers through my hair as I finally found my voice. "Where's Harvey?" I asked softly, cautiously, fearful of his reaction, knowing fully well this man wasn't in his right mind and would probably snap at the slightest 'infraction' on my part.

He gave me no reply, not looking at me, but at the same time he was as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. Getting at angry at his lack of response, which probably wasn't very wise, I grabbed his hand, immediately stilling his movements with my hair as I spoke. "Where's Harvey!" I growled, my voice rising in anger as he looked at me with an unreadable emotion that sacred me to my very core. I couldn't tell if he was angry or impressed at my boldness, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't like either reaction.

"Our dear Harvey is enacting a little…_anarchy_." He finally replied; sounding proud, too proud in fact…and that scared me. And what did he mean by anarchy? What was Harvey doing? Where was he? I supposed I should have been more worried about myself, considering I was in a vehicle with Gotham's most wanted psychopath, but then again I wouldn't be me if I were.

"Hey boss, we're here." One of the Joker's goons said, coming up to us, wearing that ridiculous clown mask. "Ohm good…Watch my flower." The Joker commanded, looking at him briefly before turning his attention back to me. "I'll be back soon, my flower." He said happily, taking his hand from my grip and caressing my cheek affectionately, before standing to his full height and walked towards the front of the bus with his clown standing guard over me, a bretta securely within his grasp.

"You're pretty…" The clown said, crouching in front of me as I could feel his eyes on me. "…No wonder the boss wants you." He continued, as I remained silent, my eyes gazing at the bretta within his hand and wondering if I could get it away from him with little difficulty, but there still existed a problem, bystanders.

I knew I wasn't the only captive in this clown car from hell as I could hear others sitting further up, crying and whimpering in fear as the bus began to slow. I was sure, I could probably get the gun from the clown, but if what if went off? And hit one of the passengers? Injuring them, or worst killing them, I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

Unsure on what I could do to help myself and the other hostages, I suddenly got an idea as I caught sight of the switchblade knife on the clown's boot. Making sure the clown wasn't looking, I slid my hand slowly towards his boot, taking the handle gently within my grasp, sliding the knife slowly off his boot by its clip, careful not to get caught.

Once the knife was securely within my grasp, hearing footsteps approaching, I slid my hand behind my back, quickly hiding the knife in the waistband of my jeans, under my shirt as the Joker reappeared before me. "Sorry, my flower…" He purred, his goon moving away so he could crouch in front of me. "…But you need to sleep now." He said before I felt another sharp pain in the right side of my head as everything went dark once again.

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

Where was Elena? Was she safe? I didn't know…and the very thought of not knowing; it scared the hell out of me. And regardless of what our situation was, I just wanted to know that she was safe. I just wish I could find her and hold her safely within my arms, but no, the Joker was making his final move tonight and I had to stop him and quickly before more people died...and I prayed that Elena wasn't among them.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

"Tonight, you're all gonna be apart of a social experiment…" I heard the sickeningly excited voice belonging to the Joker say as I regained consciousness; the pain in my head once again present as I found myself in the high rise, that was still under construction, just over looking the ferry, I knew this had to be it as I had seen it multiple times in the distance when I would eat at Garde.

"Thanks to the magic combination of ammonium nitride and diesel fuel, I'm ready right now, to blow you all sky high…Anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die." The Joker continued talking into a phone with his back turned to me, three rottweilers standing around him as I sat with my hands tied behind my back with duck tape, spotting the ferries stuck in the middle of the harbor.

"Each of you has a remote, to blow up the other boat…at midnight I blow you all up. If however one of you pushes the button, I'll let that boat live...So who's it gonna be? Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection or the sweet innocent civilians? You choose; oh and you might decide quickly, because the people on the other boat may not be, quite so noble." He said, hanging up with a gleeful smile on his face, spinning in a circle before coming to an abrupt stop as he noticed I was no longer 'asleep'.

"Hello, my flower did you sleep well?" He asked walking towards me, pushing his greasy green hair away from his face. I didn't answer him as I reached, with great difficulty into my jeans and was relieved to find that they hadn't found the knife that I had taken from the Joker's clown. "Does your head hurt?" He asked, crouching in front of me, caressing my head affectionately before I moved my head away in disgust.

"Don't touch me." I spat, twirling the knife in my hand, trying to find the release. I knew switchblade knives featured a button, level, or some type of switch that releases a spring pressure to automatically open the blade; as the sound of the rotors of a helicopter came to my ears, drawing closer and closer to our location.

"Oh don't be like that…" He said, taking my chin between his thumb and his forefinger, forcing me to look at him. "…I didn't mean to hurt you, I just had to make sure, that the big bat comes out to play." He continued, a deranged smile upon his smile as confusion filled me. What did he mean he was making sure?

"Oh don't look so surprised, my flower…I saw the way he threw himself after you." He said chuckling as my eyes widen in surprise. Did he know Bruce was Batman? "And I have no doubt, if not for the innocent civilians, he _will_ come to save you." He said gleefully and sure enough, an explosion sounded few floors beneath us not a moment later.

"And the party begins." He said with the same deranged smile on his face as he pulled out a roll of duck tape from his suit pocket. "Now my flower, you're going to have be quiet." He said, with what looked like an apologetic look as he unrolled a piece of the duck tape and cutting it with one of the many knives on his person and placing it over my mouth.

Caressing the length of my hair once more, he grabbed a steel pipe, twirling within the palm of his hand as he moved to the edge, watching the ferries as a helicopter passed overhead, its light passing through the room, but not spotting us as the sound of gun fire and fighting began to echo throughout the walls as I finally felt the small metal bump that stuck out under the knife.

Pressing on that part of the blade as another explosion sounded below us, the knife automatically opened and locked into place with an audible click, that thankfully went unnoticed by the Joker as the rottweilers began to growl, one barking as I turned to see Bruce, well Batman standing there, in all his armored glory.

"Oh good you made it, I'm so thrilled." Joker growled, as Bruce's eyes landed on me and I could see the concern and pure, unaltered rage that grew in his eyes before he turned his attention back to the Joker. "Where's the detonator?" He demanded, his voice his usual rough Batman growl, but filled with pure anger and hatred as a thoughtful expression came to the Joker's face, almost as if he was considering it, but then he released the dogs. "Go get him."

A muffled scream left me as I watched the rottweilers attack Bruce with the Joker following shortly behind, hitting over and over again with the steel pipe with cries of anger. Turning the knife towards me, I began to cut away at my binds as Bruce managed to get rid of the dogs, but unfortunately the Joker wasn't as easy as he and the Joker began to battle it out.

As they battled, I began to lose sight of them as they disappeared behind large piles of cement and pipes, the loud crashes and cries of anger, the only indication that they were still fighting as I continued to cut through the countless layers of duck tape surrounding my hand, when Bruce suddenly landed in my sights, caught under a net.

I screamed again as Joker appeared behind him with cry of rage and began hitting him over and over again with the steel pipe as Bruce tried to get him and the net off of him when I felt the knife knick the inside of my wrist. Instantly dropping the knife, I began to pull against my binds, feeling it coming loose.

Suddenly the Joker got the upper hand as he knocked Bruce to floor straddling him. "All the old familiar places." The Joker declared with a triumphant smile, a knife appearing in his hand as the duck tape gave, freeing my hands. Ripping the duck tape off my mouth, I grabbed the switchblade knife; I got to my feet and ran towards them, knocking the Joker off of Bruce as he rammed the knife down towards Bruce's armor.

The Joker and I rolled away from Bruce, ignoring the pain in my side; I immediately got to my feet grabbing the knife as Joker looked at me in surprise. "That wasn't very nice." He teased, still smiling as he rushed towards me, I rammed the knife into his leg, the psychopath giving a groan in pain as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me back hard into a scaffolding, my muscles throbbing in protest.

Crumbling to the ground, I watched as the Joker took back up the steel pipe and ran towards, Bruce, who seemed disoriented, almost as if he couldn't see. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed to him, but it was too late as Joker swung the rod towards Bruce, knocking through a window and unto another scaffolding outside as I tried getting to my feet, fighting off the wave of nausea that hit me, my legs collapsing under me as I heard the Joker speak as he straddled Bruce once more.

"We really should stop this fighting…or we're going to miss the fireworks." Joker said gleefully, the deranged smile once again upon his face as he looked towards the ferries in anticipation. "There won't be any fireworks." Bruce growled as he tried to get up, but with the weight of the scaffolding on his chest, along with the Joker's, he couldn't. "And…here…we…go." The Joker declared excitedly…but nothing happened.

It was midnight and neither of the ferries had exploded. Sighing in relief, I tried to get to my feet once more, this time my feet cooperating as I moved slowly towards as Bruce spoke. "What were you trying to prove; that deep down everyone is as ugly as you…" He growled; the Joker looking crestfallen as he gazed at the clock in confusion, before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"…You're alone." Bruce finished, the Joker throwing the pole away in anger. "Can't rely on anyone these days, you have to do everything yourself...don't we?" The Joker growled in disappoint as he reached into his suit and pulled out what looked like a homemade detonator. "That's okay. I came prepared…it's a funny world we live." He said as I picked up the discarded rod, preparing to strike with him it as I drew closer and closer, careful not alert the Joker of my presence as he spoke once more.

"Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?" He asked conversationally, almost as if he wasn't about to blow up dozens of innocent people. "No, but I know how you got these." Bruce growled, before Bruce projected the steel spikes from his gauntlet at the Joker causing him to release his grip on Bruce and the detonator, before Bruce threw him off of him and the building, the psychopath laughing all the way down.

Dropping the steel pipe, I immediately rushed to Bruce's side as he used his grapple gun to save the Joker, much to the psychopath's annoyance as Bruce pulled him back up as he hung upside down by his leg. "Are you alright?" I whispered, kneeling by Bruce side, he said nothing to me, but gave me a silent nod in reply as he focused his attention of the Joker.

"You. You just couldn't let me go, couldn't you? This is what happens when unstoppable force meets an immovable object…you; truly are incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me, out of some misplaced sense of, self-righteousness…and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun…I think you and I are destined to do this forever." Joker said, smiling, unaffected by the fact that he was dangling more than a 100 feet in the air by his foot.

"You'll be in padded jail cell forever." Bruce growled. "Maybe we could share one…you know they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds." Joker retorted, still smiling. "This city just showed you, its full of people ready to believe in good." Bruce countered, his breathing out coming in short pants.

"Until, their spirits break completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent…and all the heroic things he's done…" He said as we looked at him in confusion, fear rising within me as he continued to speak. "You didn't think I risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with _you_. No, you need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey." He said smiling.

"What have you done?" I asked, unable to keep the fear out of my voice. What did this bastard do to Harvey? "I took Gotham's White Knight and brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness as you know, is like gravity…all it takes is a little push." He said as he started laughing hysterically and with no more words, Bruce grabbed my hand and we left the Joker hanging upside down as S.W.A.T closed in and we left to find Harvey and hopefully before he did something terrible.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? The Joker is finally captured, but are Bruce and Elena out of the woods just yet? What about Harvey? Will there be a future for Bruce and Elena? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Fallen Knights

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long delay, I just been really busy with school and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage my schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me; but thankfully my exams are fin and exams are finally over; so I finally have time to update before my internship in June. Thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of The Light In The Dark, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXIII**

**ELENA POV**

As the S.W.A.T apprehended the Joker, Bruce immediately led me to the bat cycle where we quickly sped off to find Harvey and Gordon, preferably before either turned up dead…and only in a matter of minutes we found ourselves at the burnt remains of the warehouse that claimed Rachel's life.

Regardless of the moon standing bright in the night sky, this place remained dark and cold as the smell of ash contaminated the air causing my stomach to turn in protest and a shiver to travel down my spine as I silently followed behind Bruce as we headed towards the voices up ahead.

"No! No…Jim, stop him!" A woman's voice screamed, her voice riddled with fear as Harvey came into view, and what I saw caused my heart to stop in my chest. He was holding a gun to child's head. Gordon's son I'm assuming as his mother cried and shook in fear, holding his sister tightly to against her chest cowering by a metal beam as Gordon lied only a few feet away trying to get through to Harvey as the sound of police sirens coming closer to our location drew to our ears.

"You brought your cops?" Harvey said, almost in an annoyed manner as he threw an accusatory glance towards Gordon as the boy within his hold, shook and cried silent tears in fear. "All they know is the situation. They don't know who or what. They're just creating a perimeter." Gordon explained, trying to ensure that Harvey didn't do anything rash.

"You think I want to escape from this! There is no escape from this!" Harvey hissed, indicating to the charred side of his face. "You don't have to remain like this, Harvey." I said, unable to hold my silence any longer as Harvey's eyes landed on me, widening in surprise at seeing me there as Bruce spoke. "You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey." The rough growl of Batman's voice in place as Bruce stood at my side, his presence offering comfort in this difficult situation.

"It's not about what I want…it's about what's fair!" Harvey yelled in anger and frustration. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time…but you were wrong. The world is cruel…and the only morality in a cruel word is chance…" He said, removing a coin from his pocket and holding it up for us to see. "…Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair…His boy's got the same chance she had. A fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three." Bruce argued as I began to make small, subtle steps towards Harvey, not entirely sure on what I was doing, but knowing I had to do something as my eyes locked with the ones of Gordon's son, seeing the inviolable fear in his eyes as I made my way closer, thankful that Harvey was too focused on Gordon and Bruce to notice as I got closer and closer.

"Then why was it only me who lost everything?" Harvey hissed out angrily. "It wasn't." Batman replied softly, as I felt a twinge in my heart, knowing Rachel's death had almost hit him as hard as his parents' did and would undoubtedly weigh heavily on his heart. "The Joker chose me!" Harvey cried. "Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that someone, even as good as you, could fall." Bruce reasoned but it was clear it fell on deaf ears at Harvey's next words. "He was right."

"No he wasn't, Harvey." I whispered softly, drawing Harvey's attention to me as he finally saw how close I was standing as his gun suddenly found its way pointed at me, but I didn't let it deter me. "You still can be the man that I know you are. The man, that Rachel loved and was going to spend the rest of her life with…but I know the man pointing a gun at a _defenseless_, _innocent_ _child_ is not the man she loved."

"She's right." Bruce agreed, effectively taking Harvey's attention off of me as he continued to speak. "You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible." "Fair enough…you first." Harvey said, aiming the gun at Bruce as I suddenly felt out of breath as I looked behind me, my eyes meeting his as the familiar pop of the gun filled my ears, causing me to jump more so in fright than in shock as I watched helplessly as Bruce dropped to the floor.

I stood there, frozen, my eyes looking to Bruce's still form as the sound of my racing heart blocked out anything else. Is he okay? Was he alive? Did his armor protect him? Get up, Bruce! Get up! My mind screamed as I began to shake; whether it was from adrenaline, fear, anger or determination, which I am not sure as it vigorously course through my veins.

"Harvey you're right. Rachel's death was my fault…please doesn't punish the boy. Punish me." Gordon pleaded, his voice finally the melting away the ice keeping me in place as I finally turned my eyes away from Bruce's immobile form as my eyes once again came to rest on Harvey; or better a shadow of the man he used to be.

"I'm about to." The shadow spoke as my eyes looked down to the frightened boy, but instead of seeing him, I saw a small boy with black hair and my eyes, silently crying out to me as they stood filled with fear as they stared back at me...NO!

* * *

"_Let go."_

"_No Harvey!"_

"_Let. Go…you can't save me, Elena."_

"_No! Harvey!"_

Three days. 13 hours. 7 minutes…District Attorney Harvey Dent, Gotham's white knight was dead. Killed by the Batman. At least that was the official story anyway. The truth however, was the Joker, a scarred faced psychopath with a fetish for clown makeup and knives turned a good man into a criminally insane madman, hell bent on revenge for the death of his beloved, Rachel Dawes.

Rachel Nicole Dawes, the former ADA…and as of today was finally being laid to rest, beside Harvey. Her family thought it was only fitting; I mean she was going to marry the guy. Whatever the case, my heart went out to them. I know what it feels like to bury a family member, it hurts more than I explain…and no parent should have to bury their child.

Child. I was with child…and I still had yet to tell Bruce he was going to be a father. A part of me was scared to tell him, the other determined; but how could I? Bruce had made it clear that he loved me and he wanted to be with me the night Rachel died; but ever since the night that Harvey died, it felt as if he was pulling away. Every night we went to sleep, he would wrap his arms around me tight, almost as if he was afraid I would disappear; but the moment he awoke, the warmth of his arms would leave me cold and alone.

Like I was feeling right now as I sat at my vanity mirror, wearing a L`Agence Etui black fitted sheath dress with a pair of black satin concealed platform pumps, that fitted perfectly on my feet as I stared blankly at my reflection, my hands blindly putting on the final touches to my hair for Rachel's funeral that was due to start in an hour. [AN: Outfit on profile].

Placing the last pin in my hair, my eyes fell on Bruce's reflection as he stood only a few feet behind me, dressed impeccably in one of his black Armani suits as our eyes met through the mirror's reflection; both of us silently crying out for the other, but both too afraid to be the first to act as no words passed between us and it seemed that wasn't likely to change as Bruce reluctantly broke away from my gaze and walked away.

Sighing in resignation, I placed my silver Michael Kors watch securely on my wrist before opening my jewelry box to find a suitable pair of earrings to wear with my attire, when I spotted the familiar two-faced coin sitting among my bracelets. Taking the cool metal within my hands, feeling the smooth side with my thumb and charred side with my pointer as Bruce's words that night replayed in my head.

"_The Joker cannot win…Gotham needs its true hero. You either die a hero…or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

"…_Sometimes the truth isn't good enough…sometimes people deserve more…sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."_

What a reward in deed…the Batman was no longer the outlaw vigilante, that criminals feared and the people of Gotham celebrated…he was a now murderer, no better than the men in Arkham. To protect Harvey's reputation and his numerous convictions, Bruce claimed responsibility for Harvey's murders and even Harvey's death himself, immediately making him the most hated and wanted man in Gotham. Yes what a reward in deed.

Deciding to no longer linger any longer on such heavy thoughts, I placed the coin back in its place, hidden securely among my bracelets, I got to my feet, placing my earrings in their place as I made my way out and went join Alfred and Bruce in the level below.

* * *

"…_He's the hero Gotham deserves; but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him. Because he can take it, because he's not a hero…he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector; a dark knight. "_

Come to me my dark knight. I need you. I cried out silently in my head as I gazed out the backseat window of the Rolls Royce, with Bruce sitting to my right as Alfred drove us to Rachel's funeral; our hands only mere centimeters apart, so close, but still not touching.

"We're here." Alfred's voice soft voice suddenly announced, bring me out of my thoughts as we pulled up in front of the church and with a quite sigh, Bruce got out of the car with me following closely behind him as I slid over the leather cover seats, my dark knight's hand finally finding my own when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

Inhaling sharply, my grip tightened in response as Bruce spoke. "Are you alright?" Were the first words that he actually spoke to me all day as I looked up into the eyes of my dark knight, seeing the love and concern in his eyes that I longed to see, warming my heart as the pain finally subsided.

"I'm fine." I said with a slight tremor in my voice, giving him a small smile as I did so; although Bruce looked far from convinced. "I'm fine." I said once again, my voice now firm and holding conviction as Bruce nodded in acceptance, softly pulling me from the car and into his arms.

With his arms wrapped securely around my waist, Alfred immediately pulled away from church to park the car before he would join us presently as Bruce and I made our way into the church, my body selfishly reveling in heat and comfort that Bruce's body provided as we made our way to our seats in the second row on the left from the front, just behind Rachel's family.

Greeting and offering our condolences to the Dawes family was certainly an emotionally difficult task for Bruce as I could feel his grip tighten around my waist, undoubtedly trying to keep the feeling of guilt and regret at bay as I tried to offer as much silent comfort as I could as we sat in our seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Ms. Gilbert." A familiar voice called quietly, causing me to look to my left, to the source of voice to find no other than Jim Gordon. "Commissioner Gordon." I greeted softly with a small smile as he came to sit to my left, as Bruce remained seated at my right. "Mr. Wayne." Gordon acknowledge, Bruce giving a curt nod in reply, before Gordon's attention reverted back to me.

"How are you, Ms. Gilbert?" Gordon asked, his voice weary, undoubtedly partly concerned for me well-being and the other obviously concerned if I would continue to keep my silence of what really happened the night Harvey died. "Dealing; but I know some things are for the best." I replied honestly, successfully quelling Gordon's fears as he visibly relaxed.

"How are your wife and children?" I asked, genuinely curious and concerned for their well being, knowing they had certainly gone through a traumatic event. "Healing..." Gordon replied with sigh. "…But they'll be okay." He amended with a small smile, which I eagerly returned as I spoke once more. "Well please let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will…we'll it looks like they're about to start." Gordon replied as we all looked to the podium to see the priest takes his position as everyone else found their seats. "Ms. Gilbert. Mr. Wayne." Godron said as he departed and returned to his own seat, the two of us offering him a silent goodbye with a nod of our heads as the priest began to speak, but his words were not heard as I descended into my own world.

You would think after all the death I had encountered in my time in Mystic Falls, it would hardly affect me; more so considering I wasn't particularly close to the deceased and the last time I saw her, I wanted to tear her eyes out with my nails; but nonetheless I could feel that heavy weight of sadness and despair settling on my heart once again after all these years.

A lone tear slid down my cheek as I cried for everything that had been lost and everything that I was afraid to lose…and as if God himself seek to quell my fears, the thing I was afraid to lose the most, suddenly took my hand into his and held it firmly within his grasp, his hand warming mine as the room suddenly filled with music as one of the performers for the ceremony came to the stage.

[Josh Groban – You Raise Me Up]

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; - When troubles come and my heart burdened be; - Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, - Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; - You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; - I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; - You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; - You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; - I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; - You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; - But when you come and I am filled with wonder, - Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; - You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; - I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; - You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; - You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; - I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; - You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

* * *

**BRUCE POV**

The song still resided in my head as Elena and I lied comfortably in our bed that night. Elena was fast asleep, but I was still wide awake as I stared at the woman who had captured my heart, my eyes desperately going every detail of her features, afraid that she would disappear.

As I continued to marvel at the beauty of this miraculous woman, a moan suddenly escaped her lips, immediately causing my heart to race, as it wasn't from pleasure or content but of pain. "Elena?" I called softly, my voice filled with worry as I touched her shoulder when she suddenly cried out.

"Elena!" I cried out in alarm, jumping to my knees as I shook her awake, her eyes immediately snapping open as another cry escaped her. "Elena?" I questioned frantically, my voice begging for her to tell what was wrong as her hand grasped mine desperately, silently seeking comfort, but did nothing to quell my fears as noticed the blood upon it.

"Th…the…ba…" She muttered out incoherently in reply as her grip became tighter, but I paid it no mind as I pushed covers off of her and paused momentarily at what I saw. Blood…and lots of it as it poured from between her legs and pooling around her waist as I pulled her into my arms.

"Elena!" I cried helplessly, completely unsure of what was happening and what I could do as her fear filled eyes met mine. "The…ba…" She whispered before suddenly going slack in my arms as she lost consciousness. "Elena!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! [I know you all probably hate me right now].**

**What will happen next? Is Elena okay? What about the baby? What does the future have in store for Bruce and Elena? Can they survive? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Next Breath

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of The Light In The Dark, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXIV**

**BRUCE POV**

[Tank – Next Breath]

_As I pour this glass of wine_

The smell of bleach and other chemicals ensuring the cleanness and well-being of the wing's occupants filled the air as I looked towards the steady rise and fall of Elena's chest as she lied unconsciousness; her dried blood still on my person as the only thing separating me from her was the glass door of the ICU.

_I hope it helps me express these thoughts of mind_

After Elena lost consciousness and remained unresponsive, it wasn't long before Alfred came rushing into our bedroom, undoubtedly hearing my desperate cries as I cradled her limp form to my chest; until finally being forced to release her as the paramedics arrived at the penthouse.

_[Noo] I don't think I ever felt the way I feel for you girl_

Quickly throwing on a t-shirt, a hoodie, a pair of jeans and some sneakers, Alfred and I immediately followed after the ambulance as paramedics took her to Gotham Memorial Hospital, where she was immediately admitted and stabilized; but I still had yet to find out what was wrong; and that made me all the more on edge.

_So I'm turning these lights down and I'm telling you right now_

"Mr. Wayne, may I speak with you for a moment?" A soft feminine voice said behind me as I turned to see the doctor coming up to me with Alfred not far behind her. I nodded slowly; noticing the remorseful look her eye, knowing what ever she had to tell me wasn't good.

_I don't think I've ever ever really told you how much I need you_

"Did you ever notice Ms. Gilbert displaying any rare symptoms? Like dizziness, nausea, exhaustion, anything at all?" She asked looking over her charts, listing the symptoms as she went as I shook my head in reply, trying to recall the past few days. "She vomited once while we were away on my yacht, which I figured was due to seasickness; and another time after the fundraiser, but I guess it was just the stress. Why is something wrong?" I asked, feeling a wave of panic rush throughout my body as I impatiently awaited her reply.

_Girl I need you more then my next breath_

Looking me straight in the eye, hers filled with sympathy and with a quiet remorseful sigh she spoke. "Ms. Gilbert was pregnant…by my calculations she was in the last stages of her first trimester." She replied as I could feel my heart stop in my chest, as sadness and guilt wrapped it securely within its grasp.

_Never would I ever leave you cause darling I need you_

"Was?" I asked in a broken whispered, unable to keep the pain out of my voice. "Yes; unfortunately due to the recent physical trauma that Ms. Gilbert has endured…the trauma caused some damage to the outer wall of her womb, causing her to miscarry." She explained as I turned away from her, partly listening to what else she had to say, feeling tears coming to m eyes as I looked towards Elena, who still lied unconscious in the hospital bed, still unaware of our lose as the doctor continued to speak. "She'll need to stay a few more days for observation, so we'll be moving her to a regular room in a few moments. I've ensured its somewhere private."

_I need you more then the next breath I breathe_

"Thank you, doctor." Alfred said, reminding me of his presence as I continued to stare at Elena's unconscious form. "Will the damage heal?" He questioned, my interest immediately returning to the conversation, although I still did not take my eyes of Elena as the orderlies came to move her to a private room.

_I'm sorry for the times that I stressed you out_

"Yes, of course…the damage will definitely heal in a few weeks, and she will have no problems conceiving and carry a child to full term in the future." She replied, the smile present in her voice before leaving without another word, undoubtedly thankful that she could offer some good news; if you can even call it that, the children we have in the future, if we even have children, could never replace the one we had lost.

_And I'm thankful for the times you ain't put me out your house [yea]_

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called softly as he came to stand next to me, the concern evident in his voice as my eyes remained on Elena. "She was going to have our baby, Alfred… and I caused her to lose our child." I whispered brokenly, a tear escaping me and slowly cascading down my cheek.

_Ohhh I feel in love more than once_

"You did nothing of the sort!" Alfred protested firmly as I finally turned to face him. "Didn't I?" I asked, not really expecting an answer as I spoke once more. "Physical trauma she said…Thrown outside a penthouse window, being kidnapped by one psychopath and trying to save another…I think its safe to say its my fault." I reasoned, knowing in my heart what I said was true; I brought this into her life.

_But ever single time it was with you girl [ohhhh]_

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault!" Alfred said firmly, almost angrily as he place his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye as he spoke once more. "You did not kill your child, Master Wayne…the little angel is with his grandparents now." Alfred said, his voice softer and taking on the father-like quality I had not heard in awhile as I nodded in compliance, but still did not believe his words as I could still feel the guilt raging beneath the surface of my sadness.

_I don't think I've ever ever really told you how much I need you_

"Do you think she knew Alfred?" I asked, wondering if Elena even knew she was pregnant. "I don't Master Wayne." Alfred replied, his tone apologetic as he released me from his hold and spoke once more. "I suspect we'll find out when she wakes." He concluded as I nodded in acceptance, before stepping around him and followed the orderlies as they took Elena to her new room.

_I need you more then my next breath_

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel was dead. My best friend and first love was dead…it broke my heart knowing I was the cause. Harvey now lied broken in Gotham General and I could only imagine the pain, not just physically, but emotionally what he was feeling as his great love was torn away from him…and I hoped, no prayed to God that I would never know what that feels like.

But I almost did…and by my own hands no less. I suppose it's a discovery I made when Elena found me kissing Rachel and her leaving me shortly after…there are no 'love of my life' or any life of that matter; we fall in love again and again, sometimes quicker or slower than others, but we are always capable of finding love again, the difference is that some loves are greater than others. Rachel was my first love, something that I found increasing difficult to let go off; but the greatest love of my life, was laying right here in my arms, my Elena.

My Elena, my angel, the light in my dark world had returned to me…and even though I didn't understand why, I was thankful that she did…and as she lied asleep in my arms, I lowered my pride and said the words I should have said long ago before Elena asked me about my feelings for Rachel and long before she died; but better late than never I suppose.

"I know I hurt you. I know I lied to you. There is no excuse; or any explanation that I can give, that will justify my actions…A hundred times I questioned why I brought you into this; into my double life. After everything you've been through, you deserved to be safe, protected, loved wholly without a second thought…and I couldn't even do that…I don't deserve you; but I am being selfish, because I want you, because I need you…I love you, Elena…so much that it scares me, confuses me, and excites me all at the same time…I don't want to lose you; but if I do, know that I will always love you." I concluded, my fingers brushing softly against the skin of her arm as she slept.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Never would I ever leave you cause darling I need you_

I will always love you. Those words were true now as they were when I said them. Gazing at Elena's unconscious form as I sat her bedside, while Alfred returned to the penthouse to get her some things, my thoughts couldn't but help but wonder back to the night that I had lost Rachel…and the night I truly lost Harvey.

_I need you more then the next breath I breathe_

"_He doesn't deserve you." _Those were Harvey's last words to Elena before forcing her to let him go. After I had tackled Harvey in the warehouse to stop him from killing Gordon's son. Elena had grabbed hold of Harvey as he fell over the side, but his weight was too much for her hold as he began to pull her over with him.

_This is the part where we slow it down [slow it down]_

I, with one hand on Gordon's son and the other keeping us from falling there was nothing I could do, but Harvey refused to let her die with him, so he made the decision for her and forced her hold on him to waver…and although she desperately tried to convince him to hold on, Harvey let go, but not before telling her that I didn't deserve her.

_Make love to your mind its okay you can think out loud [you can be as loud as you want to]_

Something I did not disagree on; as I already had admitted it silently to myself, but I was being selfish…and I was being so again by hoping Elena would stay at my side regardless of the fact that my actions had caused her to lose our child…her child…yes, selfish indeed.

_Knock- Knock_

"Come in." I called softly, turning my head away from Elena's sleeping form to the door as it opened to reveal a man; my eyes widening more in anxiousness than in surprise as my eyes recognized the blonde hair and the blue eyes that were now hardened with age…the boy that was now a man, and the man standing in front of me was no other than Elena's childhood friend and first love, Matt Donovan.

_Its 4 in the morning and I'm pouring out my heart girl_

"Hey." Matt greeted nervously, closing the door behind him as he entered. "Hi." I said calmly, not sure how I felt about him being here…Elena had told me that he was here a few days ago but didn't explain the details, not that I given her chance to as I had quickly departed to Wayne Enterprises right after.

_So much to say I don't know where to start girl [ohhhh]_

"Matt Donovan." He introduced, holding his hand politely out to mine. "Bruce Wayne." I replied softly, taking his hand in mine and shaking it firmly, before releasing it; my eyes watching intently as Matt turned his attention to Elena's still form, his eyes filling with concern as he studied the still form of the woman that I love…and suddenly couldn't help but feel threatened.

_I don't think I've ever ever really told you how much I need you_

Was he here to take her away from me? Couldn't blame him if he was; I mean I know that I brought this into her life. I know I caused this…and although I know that Elena hadn't felt any romantic emotions towards him since she was fifteen, it didn't change the fact that they were still undoubtedly close…if they weren't, Elena probably would have had Lee wipe his memory by now and sent him back to where he came form; but since he was standing in front of me…he could actually convince her to leave.

_I need you more then my next breath_

"Is she alright?" He asked hesitantly, seemingly as if he wanted to ask an entirely different question, but nevertheless I obliged him. "She'll be fine…physically. Emotionally I'm not so sure." I replied honestly as he turned to face me, his eyes filled with trepidation, but held determination nonetheless as he spoke once more. "And the baby?"

_Never would I ever leave you cause darling I need you_

As the words left his mouth, my eyes immediately widened and my heart began to race in my chest. How did he know? The doctor wouldn't have told him…did that mean Elena knew? "She knew?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly as Matt nodded in reply. "She found out the night I arrived." He explained, his voice filled empathy.

_I need you more then the next breath I breathe_

"When was that?" I asked, not entirely sure why that mattered now, but I just had to know. "The night before Rachel died." Matt replied as I turned my face away from him to Elena's sleeping form, unable to stop the guilt and self-loathing that I felt in that moment…Elena found out after she had caught me with Rachel; she found out she was carrying _my_ child after I betrayed her trust and her love.

_I don't think I've ever ever really told you how much I need you_

"Bruce?" Matt called, bringing me out of my thoughts as I turned my attention back to the football player, who eyes filled with worry…and strangely not just for Elena, but for me as well…deciding not to dwell on it for the moment, I answered his previous question. "She lost it."

_I need you more then my next breath_

At my words, his worry immediately turned to sadness as he nodded silently, acknowledging the situation, but not commenting on it, probably unsure what to say…I mean what could he say; so still saying nothing, Matt moved to door to leave before he came to abrupt stop and turned back to face me and spoke.

_Never would I ever leave you cause darling I need you_

"Elena loves you Bruce…with all her heart and this isn't going to change that. I'm not going to lie, this news will be hard for her as it is for you; but just be there for each other…heal and together you'll be fine." He said, the conviction in his voice catching me off guard, causing me to remain silent as he finally departed, leaving me alone with my thoughts, waiting for Elena to wake.

_I need you more then the next breath I breathe_

* * *

**I know you all probably not happy with me right now; but I assure you there is a plan behind this tragedy that Bruce and Elena are about to endure, so please don't give up on me or this story just yet.**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Elena react to the news? Will Bruce and Matt be friends? Will Bruce and Elena be okay? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	35. Chapter XXXV: Half Awake

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of The Light In The Dark, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXV**

**GENERAL POV**

Darkness clouded Elena's vision as she came to, an annoying beeping filling her ears, her head immediately protesting at the sound, desperately trying to block it out. "Elena?" Bruce's voice came, successfully penetrating the haze within her mind, causing her to latch unto the source, helping her find her way through the depths of her mind and to the surface.

Florescent light replaced the darkness, clearing her sight but not her mind as her eyes immediately met Bruce's, a smile coming to her lips as Bruce took her hands in his. "Bruce." She whispered, her voice hoarse and the dryness in her throat noticeable as Bruce spoke. "Water?" He asked his voice filled with concern, knowing the haze hadn't left her mind yet as she still remained oblivious to the situation.

Nodding her head in reply, Bruce released her hands before moving to the table at Elena's bedside and pouring her a glass of water and returning to her side. Noticing her grip was weak; Bruce helped her hold the cup to stop the water from spilling onto her as she drank.

"Thank you." She whispered, pushing the cup away, Bruce placing the cup back onto the table before returning to Elena's side once more and taking her hands back in his as their eyes met once more, his eyes filled with concern and sadness, watching the haze surrounding her eyes finally melt away.

"Bruce, what happened?" She asked, her voice at its normal level, but filled with panic as she drew one of her hands from his and placed it on her empty womb. "Bruce?" Elena asked her eyes filling with unshed tears when Bruce didn't answer, but simply looked at her with a great deal of sadness.

"The ba…" Elena began to ask, but stopped in fear as her throat closed up on her, desperately wanting to ask the question raging on in her mind, but fearing the answer and the reaction that she believed would undoubtedly follow, she went quiet…but it was unnecessary.

"The baby?" Bruce questioned and although he already knew the answer, he wanted to prolong the inevitable, but with eyes wide, tears began to flow as her grip on his hand became tighter; she spoke. "I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I…" She rushed out, her voice breaking and tears relentlessly flowing down her olive cheeks as her lips trembled under the weight of her emotions.

"Shhh…" Bruce whispered, lowering his head down to hers, effectively silencing her as he took her face into his hands, his fingers caressing the damp skin. Staying close, Bruce waited for her calm before he finally pulled away and his eyes locked with hers once more.

"Its okay…I understand why you didn't tell me." He spoke softly, his thumbs continuously caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks that still lied wet with tears. "The baby?" Elena questioned softly within a broken whisper, watching as Bruce's eyes filled with unshed tears and her heart filled with dread as sobs already beginning to rack her body before Bruce could even speak.

"My baby." Elena whispered brokenly, not wanting to believe what Bruce had yet to confirm, but she already suspected. "I'm so sorry." Bruce whispered in reply; sobs endlessly rocking her body as she broke down.

"No…no, no! Not my baby!" She cried, her hands clutching at her empty womb, desperately and fruitlessly wanting to have and feel the life of her baby, their baby within her body; but somewhere deep in her mind, she knew that would never happen.

Bringing her into her arms, Bruce could nothing but hold her, tears silently falling down his own face as they grieved together; for the child they had, but would never know…and that alone made it all the more painful, as the question would always remain, what if?

The two stayed like that for hours; until Elena finally passed out from mental and emotional exhaustion, with Bruce once again attentively watching over her as Alfred came once again to check on the two. Bruce said nothing to his surrogate father, as his eyes never left Elena's unconscious form; seeing the dried tears upon her face, his mind entertaining the idea of having Lee erase this from their memories and being spared this pain…but knew he couldn't do that; this wasn't something you could just brush under the rug and forget about it, they would have to deal with the pain one way or another.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

_The sun was shining; its rays bright and beautiful as it illuminated the day, making the grass seem a little greener and the flowers, all the more colorful as I lied in the shade of the oak tree outside of Wayne Manor, a book in my hands as the beautiful and joyful laughter of a child drifted to my ears. _

_Looking up from my book, my eyes rested on a child possibly at the tender age of three. His black hair contrasting beautifully against his dark brown eyes, that were sparkling with delight, laughter bubbling from his throat as he smiled at me. _

_Marking the page of my book and placing it down; I got to my feet and made my way over to him, the expertly mowed grass tickling my bare feet, unable to keep the smile off my face as his smile showed off his pearly white baby teeth that got wider and wider as I drew closer. _

_But my happiness did not last long as the smile upon his face disappeared, the delight in his eyes fading away before pain took its place as his skin faded from its soft olive tone to an ashen grey. _

_Increasing my pace to a run, I rushed to his side, taking his small body into my arms, holding him close to my chest, feeling the tears flowing freely down my face as my son, gave me a sad smile, shaking in my arms before suddenly fading away in my arms, disappearing from sight. _

_With teary eyes that were filled with sadness, my whole form began to shake in despair. I could not stop the scream that poured from my throat as my eyes gazed down to my hands, seeing them drenched with blood…the blood of my child. _

A scream tore from my throat as I bolted into an upright position, a thin layer of sweat coating my skin as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring through the glass walls of the master bedroom of Bruce's penthouse; my breathing ragged and my heart racing as my mind replayed my nightmare over and over again.

Wanting nothing more than for this whole ordeal to be nothing but a nightmare all on its own, fruitlessly I closed my eyes, begging and pleading for God to wake me, tears slowly falling down my cold skin, knowing but unable to accept that my baby was gone as my hand nestled on my empty womb.

It had been a week since I had been released from the hospital and every night I was plagued with another nightmare, each different from the last, but always ending the same…with my baby dying and my hands stained with his blood; which eventually led to me waking from my slumber with a pained scream and the desire to simply crawl into a ball and fade away…but I couldn't, especially not today as my phone beeped, signaling a new text message.

Opening my eyes and wiping my tears away, I pushed the soft Egyptian cotton sheets off my body before placing my feet onto the carpeted floor beneath our bed; I reached over to my bedside table, unplugging my phone from its charger…before looking to see what the text message had to say.

Fr: Chanel  
Good morning, Elena. Hope you're ready to work. Plane leaves in an hour.

Sighing in resignation, I threw the phone down unto the bed, before finally rising to my feet, my muscles cracking as I did so; I made my way to the bathroom to shower and change before I would fly to Istanbul to shoot the commercial as the new face for Chanel No. 5…yay!

I guess I should be excited as I once was, but the last thing I wanted to do right now was work…but I had made a commitment and I wasn't going to break it…I suppose I could tell them why I wanted to push the shooting back; but whether it was pride or shame, not to mention how much money it would cost to reschedule the shoot, I opted to work instead.

Regardless of the fact that I hardly looked like myself, to which I discovered after my shower, only to see a shadow of myself staring back at me in the bathroom mirror.

I looked noticeably thinner, probably due to the fact that I hardly eaten anything in the past few days. My eyes were sunken in and dark circles adorned my face from the stress and a great lack of sleep, but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't fix.

So after covering my emotional turmoil with some Covergirl, I pulled my damp hair into a messy bun before pulling on a grey hoodie, black yoga pants and some Nike sneakers; before I headed back into the bedroom to find Bruce there waiting for me with a tray filled with some breakfast sitting beside him.

"Morning." He greeted softly, his eyes filled with concern as I made my way over to him, taking a mug of hot Jamaican coffee from the tray as I did so. "Morning." I replied, before taking a sip of my coffee, the heated substance warming my body as I waited for him to speak.

"You sure you want to go?" He asked, rising to his feet, our gazes immediately leveling with the other. "I'm sure." I replied softly, moving to our bedside and unplugging my phone charger from the outlet and placing it by my phone, before making my way into our closet with Bruce following closely behind.

"I'm sure if you asked, they could postpone the filming." Bruce proposed, standing in the door way as I grabbed my already packed suitcase, taking another drink from my mug as I did so. "I suppose they would; but I'm fine to work." I lied, turning to face him, his eyes clouded with worry, but nevertheless he nodded in acceptance as he took the suitcase from me and carried it back into the bedroom.

Finishing my coffee, I grabbed my handbag and followed after him, placing my now empty mug back onto the tray, before putting my phone and its charger into my purse as his gaze met mine once more. "Want something to eat?" He questioned, to which I silently shook my head in response.

"I'm not hungry…besides I should get going. I don't want to be late." I said reaching for my suitcase, but before my hand could touch the handle, Bruce took my hand in his and pulled me close. With us standing chest to chest and with his eyes firmly on mine, he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

The kiss was brief, boarding on innocent, but the message was clear…and as if Bruce suspected the message wasn't clear, he pulled back and made sure to tell me. "I love you." And without any hesitation, I replied. "I love you too."

* * *

**RENAISSANCE PARIS VENDOM HOTEL – PARIS, FRANCE [4 DAYS LATER]**

**CANDACE POV**

Exiting the elevator on the 25th floor, I took a deep breath, twirling Elena's hotel room passkey in my hand, my nervousness grew with each step I took to her room. I was doing a photo shoot in the city, when Bruce called to tell me of Elena's pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage…and to say I was shocked would have been a serious understatement; but I was also extremely concerned about Elena.

Which was why, Bruce asked me to check in on her and arranged for me to get the passkey for her room…and without Elena's knowledge, hence my nervousness. I wasn't sure how she would respond to my being here and checking in on her, but it was the risk I was taking as I knocked on the door.

Waiting for a few moments, and when I got no answer, I knocked again and was again met with no answer. Using my key, I entered the hotel room, calling Elena's name as I went. I set my bags down by the door; my eyes scanning the room, looking for my brown haired friend…and when I found her, there was no way for me to stop the panicked cry that left my throat.

"Elena!" I cried, running to her side, I fell to my knees onto the carpeted floor where her body lay, shaking her unconscious form, but got no response. "Elena!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Elena alright? Will Bruce and Elena be okay? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Healing

**Author's Note:**

Hello to my valuable readers, before I say anything, I must sincerely apologize for this long hiatus. I know it's been nine months since my last update, and I honestly did not intended to take so long to update, let alone finish this story; but unfortunately school and life has been all consuming of my time; especially as I'm looking to graduate this year, which is an exciting and scary experience all together; but thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories, outfits and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of The Light In The Dark, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXVI**

**BRUCE POV**

My nerves were anything but calm as I awaited Candace's call. My concern for Elena's mental and physical health only increasing ten fold as she was away from me; but not wanting to smother her and allow her to heal in her own way, I let her go; but at the same time I couldn't help but think I was being too lenient with her as my own guilt in the death of our child ate away at me.

When my cellphone finally rang, my heart leaped into my throat as I quickly dug my cell phone out of my trousers' pockets, and immediately pressed it to my ear as I answered, sighing at relief that it was Candace; but what she had to say was much worse than I would have liked…and by the next hour, Alfred and I were on my plane to a hospital in Paris, where Elena was admitted after Candace found her unconscious in her hotel room.

**WAYNE PRIVATE JET EN ROUTE TO MALDIVES – ETA 17 Hours 10 Minutes**

Now not a day later, the soft hum of jet's engine could be heard as I sat in my private jet, Elena's sleeping head resting within my lap as I ran my fingers through her dark brown tresses.

According to her doctor, Elena had passed out due to malnutrition and great lack of sleep; and in his medical opinion was severely depressed, as he recommended that she receive psychiatric help, to which Candace assured me that she would never go for…and although I didn't like it, I knew she was right; if Elena wasn't going to talk us then she sure as hell wasn't going to talk some stranger about her problems, especially considering she could never truly be honest with them.

Thinking more on it, I knew her condition was my fault. My decision not to 'smother' her, was only my desire to distance myself from my own guilt; when now more than ever Elena needed me the most. She needed my comfort, and my love, as her own guilt towards her miscarriage was far greater than my own.

"Are we heading back to Gotham?" Elena's slurred voice asked, penetrating the silence within the jet, as her tired eyes met my own. "No." I whispered softly in reply, continuously running her hair through my fingers. "Then where are we going?" She questioned, undoubtedly struggling to remain conscious.

"The Maldives." I answered, watching her eyebrows crease in confusion. "Sleep…I'll explain more when you're rested." I commanded softly, watching the inner debate flash briefly through her tired eyes; on the one hand wanting to know more, but on the other, her tired body demanding rest; thankfully her body won out as she slipped into unconsciousness once more, and leaving me once again to my thoughts.

My thoughts drifting to Rachel's note, her last words to me, I scolded myself for letting my guilt cause me to almost let this amazing woman slip from my grasp. I needed her, my light and my love, and I vowed here and now that I wouldn't lose her forever. So like our trip to Aspen, Elena and I needed to get away from Gotham, from the prying eyes and ears of the paparazzi to properly heal and talk about where we stood, and the future that we wanted together; and if everything goes as I hoped, our future together would be secured.

**SHANGRI-LA'S VILLINGILI RESORT & SPA – ADDU ATOLL, REPUBLIC OF MALDIVES**

When we finally touched down in Addu Atoll, after getting some much needed rest myself, Elena having showered and changed into a cream spaghetti strap goddess dress, with her hair flowing naturally down her back, we exited the jet as a transport waited in the air field to take us to our hotel. [AN: Outfit on profile].

"It's beautiful." Elena murmured from my side, her eyes watching the turquoise water and beautiful white beaches that surrounded us. "Yes it is." I agreed, intertwining her hand with my mine, causing her eyes to leave the shining water to meet my own, seemingly surprised at the contact.

"How long are we staying?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as a storm of emotions raged within her eyes. "As long as we want." I answered, using my free hand to cup her cheek that was exceedingly thinner than normal as I caressed her smooth skin when the transport came to a stop in front of the hotel's reception area.

"Stay here, I'll get us checked in." I said; she nodding in reply, and with a soft chastise kiss to her lips, I released her from grasp, exiting the transport as I headed to the front desk, quickly getting us checked in and immediately ordered some food to our room, knowing I had to get Elena's weight back up; before returning to her side and we were taken to one of the resort's more private accommodations, which would be our room for the duration of our stay.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked once we were in the privacy of our room that was surrounded by the beautiful turquoise waters of the Indian Ocean. "I thought this would be the prefect place for us to get some privacy, and heal." I replied, standing in front of her, keeping my eyes firmly upon hers.

"Do we need to be healed?" She questioned, her eyes shining with unshed tears as the walls holding all that pent up of grief and anger began to break. Sighing in resignation, I paused for a moment, considering my next words as I stepped closer to her, taking her face in between my hands as I spoke.

"I love you…and there is no doubt in my mind on whether or not you love me…" I said, my eyes firmly on her tear brimmed eyes. "…But after everything that has happened; Rachel, Harvey…our baby." I continued, and at the mention of our unborn child, the tears began to flow, her lips trembling as silent sobs began to rack her body.

"I killed our baby." She whispered, her voice and heart broken as my own tears began to fall at hearing the conviction in her voice. "No, you…" I began to protest before she cut me off. "My baby…our baby should have been safe in MY body. He should have been protected." She argued, her voice rising in anger and despair as her frame continued to shake under the weight of her emotions.

"You didn't kill our baby…it…it just wasn't meant to be." I declared, making sure she could hear the conviction in my voice as I said the only thing that I could that get us past this; and we needed to get past this; and Elena blaming herself, or me blaming myself would only do the opposite.

We couldn't change the past, and as much as it hurts, our baby was gone; and although he or she would never be forgotten, we couldn't spend the rest of our lives mourning, and allowing their death to continue to hang over our relationship if we ever wanted to move forward.

"We've suffered…and as much as I, we wish for things to be different, they aren't…but if we stick together; if we love each other, we can move past this…and later, at the right time, our child will live again." I avowed, watching as the grief and anger begin to gradually fade from her eyes with every word.

"I love you." I proclaimed, my conviction clear as a tearful smile graced her lips as she spoke, her conviction matching my own. "And I love you."

* * *

**GENERAL POV – ONE MONTH LATER**

A month had passed and Elena and Bruce remained in Maldives, both healing and repairing their relationship as they moved past her miscarriage; and now they were finally returning to Gotham, before Elena would eventually have to go to New York for the fittings for the Victoria Secret Fashion Show that was set to take place in three months time.

The soft white light of the sun woke Elena gently from her sleep. Her body was warm, but comfortable as her bare legs lied intertwined with Bruce's, their bodies sharing their warmth, at a comfortable temperature, as Elena made no move to move away as she turned her head slightly and smiled, looking upon Bruce's handsome face that looked so peaceful, now more than ever, his eyes no longer shut in exhaustion due to spending his nights fighting crime as Batman.

And although Elena wasn't happy with outcome of the Joker incident, she had to admit that she was elated that Bruce no longer had to put on the cape, thanks to the Dent Act that was being put into effect. Now although the act was based on a lie, and with Batman labeled public enemy #1, Elena couldn't find in herself hate the fact that the act meant there would be no more bruises or knife wounds, and no more going to sleep or waking up to an empty bed sick with worry.

Smiling, Elena gently removed Bruce's arm from her waist as she tried to sit up, but not before she felt a tug on her arm. Looking back, she saw Bruce smile tiredly. "Hey." He whispered; his eyes alight with happiness and…apprehension? Ignoring the latter, a smile graced her own lips as Bruce dragged her down onto his bare chest, reveling in the sudden warmth; laughed lightly when he began to kiss her neck, slowly trailing downwards in light touches.

Almost an hour later, lying in tangled sheets and heavy breathing, after an exchange of passionate kisses, soft, but heated caresses, they finally parted as their stomachs demanded substance. "C'mon get up." Elena commanded, moving backwards to escape his embrace.

Groaning, Bruce fell back onto the bed, arm thrown over his eyes as Elena smiled sympathetically at his dramatic behavior, grabbing her robe as she made her way into the bathroom, the natural light of the sun coming in from the windows providing more than adequate light as the surrounding water shined a bright turquoise in the morning sun.

Taking a hairbrush into her left hand, Elena began running it slowly through her soft brown tresses when her eyes caught glint sapphire and diamond glint on her finger. Gasping, too stunned to say anything, Elena placed the brush back unto the marble counter before pulling her own hand closer, so she could get a better look at her hand's newest accessory; and as her mind finally registered what it was and, what it meant, Elena quickly ran from the room and into the bedroom, where Bruce sat on the end of the bed, his eyes firmly upon hers.

**A HOUR EARLIER**

Bruce was already awake as the sun began to peek over the turquoise horizon. Looking down to his side, his eyes rested on Elena's peaceful form as she slept, her weight once again back to normal and the dark circles around her eyes having vanished as she was once again fully healthy, both physically and emotionally.

Reaching over into his bedside table, he took out a small black velvet box, flipping It open with his thumb and taking the ring within into his hand, he returned the box to its drawer before closing it softly and Taking Elena's left hand gently into his own. Sliding the ring – a oval blue sapphire framed by round diamonds in a 18k white gold band – unto Elena's finger, he gently kissed her knuckles before placing her hand back at her side as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Bruce knew this wasn't the most romantic of way of asking, but right now he hardly cared as all there was left to do was wait; and it seemed he wouldn't have to wait long as he could see Elena stirring as he relaxed back against the sheets, pretending to be asleep once more.

**PRESENT TIME**

Elena and Bruce stared at each other for a moment, before Bruce caught her eye looking down at the ring again, and his throat caught. He wondered what she would think of it, and with his heart was pounding more fiercely than it ever had in battle; and although he was confident she wouldn't say no, he couldn't help the nervous flutter that rose in his stomach just the same; and as tears brimmed Elena's chocolate brown eyes, Bruce finally found his voice.

"Elena… will you marry me?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! ****Will Elena say yes? **

**REVIEW! ****Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Found

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of The Light In The Dark, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXXVII**

**GENERAL POV**

"Elena… will you marry me?"

Squealing, Elena ran across the room, throwing her arms around Bruce, who stood to meet her. Locking eyes for a moment, Elena leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Yes..." she whispered against his lips, smiling as tears of joy slid down her olive cheeks.

"Yes. I will marry you."

* * *

**DAMON POV – MYSTIC FALLS, VIRIGINIA [3 MONTHS LATER]**

It was almost four years since anyone had seen or heard from Elena. Some of the townspeople even began believe that she was either or missing, or worst, dead; that was of course until Katherine, who still on a mission to win back my brother's heart, began to impersonate her full time. However those of us who knew the truth, about what happened during "The Massacre", knew that Elena didn't want to be found.

I never did understand how Elena could be so selfish; leaving us; leaving me behind, with no goodbye, no explanation, and absolutely no contact. After her disappearance, everyone, minus Jenna, Alaric and Matt, had tried non-stop to find her; but after a year, it was clear that Elena had become exceedingly good at hiding herself away.

Even going so far to ensure that she couldn't be found magically. Even John and Isobel had no idea where their daughter was; and now after three years, only myself, Stefan and a reluctant Katherine, of course for her own personal gain, was still searching for her.

So here I was, at Gilbert house, trying to convince the town's resident witch, Bonnie Bennett, to once again to do a locator spell; which proved to be difficult as she was confident that it wouldn't work, but after expelling every and all options, I was desperate for any leads that would lead to Elena.

"Just give up, Damon. Elena doesn't want to be found." She reiterated; her voice laced with annoyance. "I don't care." I snapped, glaring at the Bennett witch, who was unaffected by my heated gaze. "Well that's just liked you not to care what Elena wants." Jeremy remarked from the living room where he sat with Tyler and Caroline watching Vh1.

Although Jeremy was initially devastated that his sister left without a word, after a year and finding no traces of her, like Jenna and Alaric, who were currently away once again on one of their impromptu trips, came to 'respect' Elena's decision to leave Mystic Falls and its craziness behind her.

"Whatever, Gilbert." I snapped as Stefan came in through the front entrance, with a lovesick Katherine following in behind him. "Will Bonnie do the spell?" He asked coming to my side. "No, she will not; because it's a waste of time." Bonne answered for me, walking around us from the kitchen back to living room with a cup of tea held firmly within her grasp.

"Bonnie…" Stefan began to protest before the Lockwood werewolf cut him off. "Stefan, Elena doesn't want to be found. Let it go." He reproached, his voice too laced heavily with annoyance. "For once the dog makes sense." Katherine's voice said in agreement, not having to look at her, but could hear the malicious smirk of hers that seemed to permanently reside on her face.

"Oh shut it, Katherine. The only reason you're agreeing with him is because you want Stefan back…but even it was hundred years from now with Elena long gone and dead in the ground, you still wouldn't stand a chance." Caroline retorted, undoubtedly angry at the dog reference towards her boyfriend.

"Listen you…" Katherine began, her voice filled with malice, before she stopped short, clutching her head and groaning in pain as Bonnie's concentrated stare on her made it clear that whatever the Petrova bitch was feeling that Bonnie was the cause. "That's enough…" Bonnie commanded, ceasing her attack on Katherine, who glared at her in return, but knew better than to try and retaliation.

"…I'm not doing the spell; and that's final." She continued, before sitting down beside Jeremy and turning the television up as the show, The Fabulous Life began. "Oh, I love this show." Caroline commented, her voice laced with excitement, obviously moving past our previous disagreement as she, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie ignored the rest of us and turned their attention to the television as the show's theme song played.

The Fabulous Life of Today's Hottest Supermodels

"She stands about of statue of 5'10'', weighs under a 120 pounds. Her measurements: 34, 24, 34. Behold the embodiment of female perfection, the supermodel." A posh British accent narrated as bits of videos of different models walking down the runway flashed on screen as I too sat down, after getting a glass of the house's bourbon, too tired and annoyed to go to the grill, Stefan and unfortunately Katherine joining me as we all sat down and watched.

"Supermodels are selling a fantasy. A what it would look like to be perfect." Said Karen Robinovitz, a lifestyle journalist as the screen showed her briefly before going to a blond model getting her hair done as she spoke. "No diet, no exercise… Just the way I am." She explained as dark haired model in lingerie continuously flashed on screen.

"To be considered a supermodel, is nearly impossible. It's a feat that is just beyond the reach of 99.9% of the woman that are modeling business." Said Neal Hamil from Ford Models, Inc. as the screen flashed back and forth between him and models on the runaway.

"A model is someone, who just puts on the clothes and does there job; and a supermodel is just out of the stratosphere, in a whole other galaxy." Described Philip Bloch, a celebrity stylist as the screen flashed back and forth between him and the models on the runaway, before the screen showed a smiling, Alessandra Ambrosio, Adriana Lima and…Elena!

"Guys! That's Elena! She's a model?" Caroline exclaimed. "No shit, Barbie. We all see her." I retorted, although I could hardly believe it myself as we all now focused intently on the screen. "Oh!" Missy Elliot's voice came as the pictures of a smiling Elena and other models, hugging and posing at the cameras came on screen.

"And for the few, the proud, the supermodels. A flawless physique is a free pass to one sweet, off-the-hook existence." Narrator said as Heidi Klum appeared on screen in a bikini, before a model of African descent was shown on a beach and Adriana Lima on a beach in a skimpy black lace dress.

DISCOVERED

A section title appeared on screen before the visage of Kathryn Eisman from Men's Health Magazine appeared on the screen briefly as she spoke. "Supermodels are very different than your average celebrity, many of them just plucked out of obscurity."

"That's right; many of today's hottest supermodels were just regular teens until they were discovered and catapulted into the world of full on fabulocity..." The narrator said as pictures of other models and Elena in normal clothes appeared on screen.

"…Then there is fellow supermodel, American bombshell, Elena Gilbert. Today you know her as the face of Giorgio Armani and the body of Victoria's Secret." The narrator said as pictures of Elena modeling for Armani and Victoria's Secret ads came on screen.

"But before she was discovered back in 2007, Elena was just an 18 year old literature major at Columbia University in NYC." Narrator said as a picture of Elena on Columbia's campus appeared on screen.

"Today she isn't writing bestsellers, but she is reportedly raking in 5 million a year as a Victoria's Secret Angel." The narrator said as pictures and videos of Elena walking down the runway of a Victoria Secret Fashion Show showed up on screen.

"That's what makes the Victoria's Secret's fashion show the most exciting event of the year." Elena clarified in an interview backstage of the VS fashion show, wearing a pink Victoria's Secret robe with a series of rolling curls in her hair.

MEN

Was the second section title before Andy Serwer from Fortune Magazine appeared on screen and spoke. "If you're a supermodel, you can pretty much pick any guy on the entire planet. Movie star, royalty, senator, prince, you name it." He said as pictures of Giselle and Leonardo DiCaprio and Heid Klum and Seal appeared on screen.

"I love guys, so what can I say? They're all cute." Giselle said with a laugh as she was interviewed at a public event.

"Today supermodels get a lot of play…and when you can get any man you want, you don't settle for Jo Smo. These ladies are turning Hollywood into their own private stud bar." The narrator said as more pictures of other models and their famous boyfriends appeared on screen. "Super models always seem to be dating some huge celebrity or pop star and I just don't know why that is?" Kathryn Eisman said, softly shaking her head in confusion.

"But for some supermodels; actors and pop stars are just way too low class…Take Elena Gilbert; you've seen her in every ad campaign from Guess to Armani jeans. But when it comes to men, she likes a man with some class. Like her rumored pervious boy toy, Nathaniel Archibald, of the New York Archibalds, one of the oldest and richest political families in New York City." The narrator stated as pictures of Elena and this Archibald guy came on the screen.

"Yummy." Katherine said causing Stefan and myself to growl in displeasure. "But since then, Elena has seriously stepped up. Elena's on her way to becoming one of the richest women alive as she's currently engaged to billionaire, Bruce Wayne." Narrator said as I felt my mouth drop open and a picture of Elena and Bruce Wayne appeared on screen and most of them were of them in intimate embraces.

"Hot." Every female present commented as the males scowled in annoyance. "Elena's bagged one of the richest men in world; and its rumored that there will be no pre-nup. The very moment Elena says 'I do.' she'll never have to work another day in her life." Kathryn Eisman said as more pictures appeared.

"But even without Bruce Wayne's last name, Elena's wicked smile and even more wicked body, has made her rich all on her own. Elena is the ultimate pin-up…don't believe us; Elena averages a million hits a day on the web, especially when she was named one of the hottest woman alive in Maximum magazine." Narrator said as a steamy photo spread of Elena appeared on screen.

"Elena became a Victoria's Secret Angel in 2007 and started earning quite the salary." The narrator said, before Kathryn Eisman appeared on screen once more. "Elena doesn't have quite the contract that Giselle had with Victoria's Secret, but don't feel sorry for her. She's making at least 3.5 to 5 million dollars a year."

"But it doesn't end there. Armani reportedly pays her up to 3 million dollars a year to flaunt their clothing and perfume line. Elena also has another multi-million dollar deals with Puma's Project Pink and Vodafone, Australia's largest cell phone carrier…Oh yeah; there is nothing sexier than Elena's bank account. In average she made a total of 7.5 million dollars for the year of 2011."

"Elena's making some serious bank." Tyler commented as the show's theme song played once more as it went to commercial. "I can't believe Elena's a model." Jeremy stated, his voice distant as he tried to process everything that we all just learnt; Elena was a model, and she was engaged.

"She's a Victoria's Secret Model." Vampire Barbie remarked lamely, her obvious statement, only spiking my irritation. "Yes genius, we all heard that." I snapped, my anger coming back full force, thinking more on her engagement than her profession as the images of her and fiancée flashed in my mind.

"No, Damon…" Caroline snapped, her eyes flashing angrily back at me. "…The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show happens in two days in Manhattan; as a Victoria's Secret model, wouldn't Elena be there." She pointed out as I could feel a wave of hope wash over me.

New York, here I come.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! The Mystic Falls gang is coming to town; what will Elena do?**

**Review! Please remember to review.**

**- Dark Alana.**


End file.
